Será broma, ¿no?
by Hoylin
Summary: Kyouya Ootori... en una escuela en España... de plebellos... ¿Qué pasará?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mi vida… todos los días son iguales, suena el despertador, a 10 minutos que suene la campana de clases… me despido de Julio-jii y Maria–baa. Salgo a la escuela que hay enfrente de donde resido. Me reúno con mis amigos, me lo paso bien. Voy al Ota~bu (el club de otakus) después veo a la banda, ensayamos y me vuelvo a casa a hacer los deberes, cenamos y a dormir…un día normal. Pero todo, toda mi vida, se irá al carajo cuando llegue él… Ootori Kyouya…

Fin del prólogo

Hi hi^^

Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic… cuanto apenas tiene 3 capítulos por ahora -/- Lo empecé hace ya un tiempo pensando como reaccionaría Kyouya si tuviese que asistir a un colegio fuera de "su normalidad". Así que este fic va de eso… está narrado desde un punto de vista de una chica de 17 años que recién ha acabado la eso y está en una escuela de diseño. La personaje principal NO existe en la serie, es cosecha propia como casi todos los personajes restantes… (gomenasai T^T) Pero con el tiempo aparecerá en resto, no preocuparse. Me muero por incluirlos de una vez ^^.

Sé que el prologo es corto, pero el primer capítulo es de unas 9000 palabras…

Ojalá les guste


	2. Capítulo 1: El eterno día negro

Capítulo 1

Primer día: el eterno día negro

Hundred days make me older

(Suena la alarma del móvil y me despierta)…saw your pretty face

Thousand lies make me colder

And I don't think I can't look at this…

De una manotada apago la alarma… me encanta esta canción (por algo la puse de alarma), pero no es plan estar todo el día con la cancioncita en la cabeza ¬¬. Me levanto, perezosa como siempre, a 10 minutos de que suene la campana de comienzo de clases, como siempre(es la ventaja de residir en frente de la escuela). Me arreglo y trago el desayuno de un bocado.

-Ittekimasu!- les digo a Maria-baa y a Julio-jii

- Que te vaya bien hoy en las clases- me responde Julio-jii

-Haaaaiiiiii!

Salgo de casa, cruzo la calle y me encuentro a mi amiga Maku-chan esperándome en la puerta. Conozco a Maku-chan desde hace 2 años en el instituto, nos llevamos muy bien y nuestros gustos son muy parecidos. Resumen: un par de otakus muy orgullosas de serlo. En esta escuela no hay muchos otakus, por eso me junto con los mas que puedo, aunque total solo somos unos 6 cuando estamos todos… Es deprimente. Maku-chan es una chica un año mayor que yo, es decir tiene 18 años (aunque a veces no los parece^^). Mide 1.64 y digamos que "tiene unos kilitos de más". Ella dice que es por culpa del cambio de clima y altura que sufrió por el traslado desde Bulgaria, yo soy un tanto escéptica ante esa teoría, creo que es culpa de que no cuida lo que come y que se pasa todo el día en el ordenador cuando sale de clase… pero por no discutir no digo nada. Obviamente su nombre no es Maku, se llama Iva, pero entre nosotras nos llamamos diferente, cosas de amigas^^.

-Maku-chaaaaaan!- la llamo

-Hiko-chan, no grites así…- me susurra ella. Es increíble lo vergonzosa que llega a ser, no me gusta nada que sea ella la que me diga a mí de discreción cuando es ella la que viene hacia mi corriendo vistiendo un cosplay no precisamente discreto.

La miro con cara de escepticismo.

-Te tengo que recordar aquella vez que…-me tapa la boca

-Shhhh! Está bien pero no me lo recuerdes mas lo de aquella vez -me suplica con la mirada-.

No puedo evitarlo y me rio, es increíble cómo llega a ser de vez en cuando. Su cara roja denota que se acordaba de aquel cosplay… como olvidarlo… además nunca dejaría que se olvidara. Muajajaja (risa maléfica) no es que quiera hacerla sufrir, es que ella misma se lo ha buscado… Muchas veces me recuerda los ridículos que hago yo también, así que ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Llega Yukino, otra otaku^^. Nosotras tres somos las "representantes" de nuestro "club". Yukino es la presidenta, Maku sub-presidenta, y yo la que me encargo de todo¬¬. Por mucho que ellas sean las oficiales, Yukino muchas veces (por no decir siempre) delega en los "inferiores"… osea se Maku y yo. Como Maku casi todos los días está "muy ocupada" en actividades de sospechosa importancia, suelo ser yo la que me encargo del trabajo en general, aunque a veces algún miembro del club me ayuda. Yukino tiene una altura de 1m 67cm y hay que admitir que su cuerpo es hermoso. Piel blanca, delgada, ojos azules, ejem… bien desarrollada… y encima una personalidad arrolladora. Es la única de las tres que tiene novio (y que envidia de novio), Maku-chan le tiene una especie de miedo a las relaciones con los hombres que pase de la amistad (no entiendo eso, pero bueno). En cuanto a mí, no se puede decir que no me gusten los chicos, pero digamos que no he encontrado el "apropiado" para mí… jajajaaa! Vale, ni yo misma me lo creo. Siempre me han gustado los chicos de las series, y como que esa parte de mi la he dejado un poco apartada. Mis experiencias con chicos han sido un tanto… aparte del mundo. Me refiero a que mis vivencias no han sido del todo normales. Soy un poco rara, y muy orgullosa de ello.

-Hey Yukino!-suena la campana de inicio de clases- Ah! A clase ^^

-¿Qué prisa tienes?¬¬

-Es que quería hablar con el jefe de estudios por un asunto de la beca- respondo y me voy a toda prisa- Matta ne!- me despido desde la lejanía.

-Ja ne- les oigo responderme-.

Giro a la derecha para subir las escaleras y entrar en el edificio. Ya dentro veo un hombre desconocido en la sala de espera de secretaría. Freno de repente y entro suavemente a secretaría. Al pasar enfrente del hombre desconocido hago una ligera reverencia, de la cual nadie se percata de normal, pero para mí ya es acto reflejo esa acción, me acerco a la secretaria de turno y le pregunto por el jefe de estudios y me dice el aula donde se encuentra. Tras agradecerle, salgo hacia el aula indicada. Tenía la ligera impresión de que me observaban, pero lo pasé por alto, si me asustase cada vez que me siento observada no hubiese salido nunca de casa¬¬.

Tras la charla con el jefe de estudios llego a mi clase, llamo a la puerta y entro.

-Estaba hablando con Jesús, el jefe de estudios sobre un asunto burocrático. ¿Puedo pasar?

La profesora me mira con cara de "no he dormido y encima me toca estar aguantando a estos patéticos a primera hora" y asiente ligeramente claramente molesta por la interrupción. Me dirijo a mi sitio de siempre al lado de Ada, otra amiga, también del club, aunque ella no era tan como nosotras. Solo venia esporádicamente si podía y se sentía con ganas. Era una chica muy maja, aunque no demasiado sociable, morena, bajita, delgada, poquita cosa, bueno ese tipo de chica. Me dejo caer en la silla cansada y miro a través de la venta, por lo cual Ada me pregunta si me encuentro bien.

-Tranquila estoy bien-le digo- acabo de venir de hablar con Jesús sobre los problemas de la beca y me ha empezado a hacer preguntas raras de si hablaba japonés y si conocía más gente que lo practicase y cosas por ese estilo. No entiendo porque pero realmente ha sido agotador. Despedía una especie de aura color azul que ejercía presión sobre mí. Me pregunto si eso es lo que llaman presiones indirectas…

Tras la agotadora primera hora de Historia de la Arquitectura en el cambio de clase le pregunto a Ada:

-Oye, ¿me puedes prestar los apuntes de hoy? Entre que no he estado la mayor parte de clase y que no entiendo nada, me he perdido definitivamente… -.-*

Ada me mira y me dice- Si, claro que te los puedo prestar, pero ¿no sería mejor que se lo pidieras a la profesora?- ilusionada le brillan los ojos- Estoy segura de que si mostrases más interés en la Historia, se alegraría y te subiría la nota.

- Si no me los quieres prestar dímelo directamente. Pero es que no aguanto la Historia, en mi cabeza no pueden entrar tatos números y nombres. Los confundo todos…- digo resignada - Ahhh… dejemos de hablar de Historia por favor. ¿Qué toca ahora?

-Ehhm… creo que Formación y orientación laboral.

-Ano ne, ¿porque sigue diciendo el nombre completo? Llámale Fol como todo el mundo, además queda más gracioso- me empecé a reír yo sola como siempre que mencionaba ese chistoso nombre-. De todas formas, ahora vamos por individual, ¿no? Consultando con el orientador y el tutor y todo eso… -asiente- Genial ¡HORA LIBREEEE hasta la hora del patiooooo!

-Deberías hacer los trabajos que tienes pendientes no pasarte la hora dibujando…- "una reprimenda, genial" pienso- además acaba de empezar el día, ¿cómo es posible que ya estés cansada de las clases?

-Oh, venga va. Acabamos de acabar los exámenes… Ahora no tenemos trabajos. No me agobies antes de comenzar con todo.

Entra el orientador y dice: -ya sabéis por orden de lista id pasando al despacho del fondo del pasillo norte. La sesión anterior nos quedamos en Martín Palbo, ven.- Palbo se asusto y salió detrás de él. Saqué el papel y los lápices y seguí con el dibujo que me había dejado a mitad. Ada vuelve a suspirar en un vano intento de que deje lo que estoy haciendo. Cuando ya casi estaba acabando el dibujo entra el director con Maku-chan y Yukino, las cuales me saludan.

-Lena Cortés, sal.

Ahogo un suspiro de sorpresa al oír mi nombre casi gritado por el director "Justo cuando estaba acabando el dibujo, noooo TT^TT". "También están las representantes del club, ¿es que habíamos hecho algo malo?" Intento pensar pero no se me ocurre nada mientras salgo de la clase y me reúno con ellos. El director se gira dándonos la espalda y se dirige hacia su despacho en el piso de abajo. Interrogo con la mirada a Maku-chan y a Yukino, pero ellas estaban igual que yo. Al llegar al despacho (demasiado grande) del director, él mismo llama a la puerta y las tres pensamos "¿Este tío está bien?". Abre la puerta y se disculpa por la tardanza. Nosotras cada vez creíamos más que se le había ido la olla al director. –Pasad- oímos al director que nos llama. Estaba tan nerviosa que empezaba a temblar, miles de ideas extrañas se creaban a la velocidad de la luz en mi mente. Miro a Maku y a Yukino y estaban tan o más cagadas que yo, y por sus miradas me suplicabas casi llorando que yo pasase la primera. Así que me hago a la idea, tomo aire y abro la puerta. Maku y Yukino se habían enganchado a mi camiseta como lapas "Como me la estropeen las mato" pensé.

El despacho del director esta inusualmente lleno, dentro se encontraba el director, el jefe de estudios, dos asistentas y seis hombres más que no reconocía.

-¿Nos llamaba señor director?-pregunto disimulando ni nerviosismo por la cantidad de gente expectante que nos observaba.

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Tres chiquillas?- dice el hombre que parecía más mayor. "¿Pero quién coño se cree que es este?" oculto mi enfado a la perfección como suelo hacer frente a los desconocidos y me pongo recta. Lo observo atentamente y recuerdo que era el tipo que estaba en secretaría, y por lo que parece traía guardaespaldas. Miro a los otros cinco que no reconocía, cuatro de ellos llevan traje idéntico "parecen salidos de una película de agentes secretos" me río interiormente y advierto al que no vestía igual. Era de mi edad probablemente un año mayor que yo, alto, pelo negro, corto y liso, ojos oscuros y afilados aparte de rasgados, delgado, vamos el tipo de chico que una persona normal solo ve una vez en la vida si tiene suerte y solo de pasada. Deduzco por las pintas y los acompañantes que se tratan de dos ricos, probablemente familiares cercanos, y guardaespaldas. Lo que no logro de entender es que hacen unos ricos japoneses en esta escuela.

La situación estaba así: los expectantes estaban en una especie de hilera en forma de media luna y de derecha a izquierda se encontraban primero las asistentes, Jesús (jefe de estudios), anónimo rico nº1(el viejo), el director, anónimo rico nº 2 (el de mi edad) y después los cuatro seguratas en tirereta. Todos, absolutamente todos me estaban mirando, era imposible no sentirme observada si hasta las dos que estaban detrás de mi me miraban. Evito que el rubor suba a mis mejillas respirando hondo imperceptiblemente para el resto y me quedo mirando al director exigiendo con la mirada una explicación. El aludido responde a mi advertencia y nos explica a les tres:

- Este es el señor Ootori, Ootori Yoshio -dice mientras señalaba al viejo- y este es su hijo Kyouya-señala al joven-. Kyouya va a ingresar en nuestro centro para estudiar Administración de Negocios – "¿Desde cuándo hay un curso así aquí?" pienso mientras prosigue-. Así que necesito a alguien que domine, aunque sea ligeramente, el japonés – "Será una broma, ¿no?" -. Kyouya entiende y habla el español, pero por su comodidad os hemos buscado – "Estúpido pijo" -.

Junto mis pies suavemente al igual que mis manos y, lo mas delicadamente que puedo, cierro los ojos y hago una reverencia curvando mi espalda hacia la mitad manteniendo la cabeza y el cuello rectos conforme le espalda.

– Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Lena desu – me levanto -. Koitsu tachi wa Iva to Rakel. Será un placer para nosotras enseñarle las instalaciones. Ahora si nos disculpan debemos volver a nuestras respectivas clases.- digo intentando huir del asunto.

Nos giramos, Iva abre la puerta sale seguida de Rakel y cuando estoy en el umbral de la puerta giro ligeramente la cabeza y la agacho en forma de respeto al tiempo que cierro la puerta. Entramos en el Hall y nos quedamos de pie. Ninguna estábamos para quedarnos quietas o sentarnos. De repente Maku-chan y Yukino me ponen una mano en el hombro y me dicen:

-Nos alegramos de que te hayas ofrecido voluntaria –dicen las dos claramente agradecidas-.

-¡No! He dicho nosotras, NOSOTRAS, las TRES. NO me vais a dejar sola esta vez, ¿está claro? –les digo

-Pero es que yo tengo que volver a Sagunto después del patio- dice Maku "Coño, si tenias que volver tan pronto ¿para qué vienes?" me mira con cara de penita y mi enfado cada vez va más en aumento. Después de esto me vi venir una escusa muy pobre de Yukino sobre algo de su novio, y en efecto así fue. Una vez soltaron sus excusas cada una se fueron a toda prisa a sus respectivas clases. Me quede en blanco, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Mis amigas me habían dejado tirada con todo este asunto, eso no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida…

Me dejo caer sobre uno de los bancos que hay en el Hall para descansar un poco de toda esta movida extraña, y pensar que el día había comenzado como cualquier otro… Me quedo mirando mi reflejo en uno de los cristales de la vidriera que rodeaba el Hall. Cómo podía ser que alguien como yo, que nunca había destacado en nada, estuviese metida en un rollo así ¬¬ 1.66 pelo moreno, piel dorada, complexión ruda, 70 kg bien disimulados, no visto bien, no tengo un peinado fuera de lo normal… Físicamente soy una persona muy estándar, en cuanto a psicología mejor no entremos ¬¬ estoy desanimada ahora mismo, había sido una mañana muy extraña y me siento rendida. Lentamente y con toda la parsimonia que puedo me dirijo a clase, donde Ada estaría esperando un informe detallado de que había pasado, al igual que todo la clase. Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación al pensar en la cantidad de veces que voy a tener que explicar la historia…

Entro en clase con la resignación pintada en la cara, quizás sea por eso que nadie me dice nada^^ Cuando me siento en mi sitio Ada me pregunta, como había previsto, sobre el director. Le explico por encima lo que ha pasado ya que no tengo ganas de entrar en detalles mientras intento acabar el dibujo que aun tenía encima de la mesa. En cuanto lo miro veo el defecto más grande que podía tener, "Hoy voy a morir" pensé mientras borraba gran parte de mi dibujo y lloraba interiormente. Me pongo a rehacerlo pensando si no sería mejor empezar desde un principio, pero es que sería un malgasto de lámina A3. Oigo en la lejanía el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la gente murmurando, pero estoy harta del mundo por hoy así que no hago caso y sigo con mi dibujo. Me vuelvo a sentir observada, pero seguramente es Ada mirando como hago el dibujo con cara de deberías estar haciendo otra cosa… Siento una ligera brisa en mi nuca pero con la concentración en el dibujo no me percato apenas "Alguien habrá abierto una ventana…"

-Está desproporcionada la parte de las patas y el cuello, y además no estás usando el lápiz correcto - del susto que me llevo pego un rallote por toda la lámina, lo cual consigue que me cabree con quien coño había hecho que estropeara mi preciada lamina.

-Grrrrrrrr - Empiezo a temblar notoriamente "Esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso de hoy" Al girarme me encuentro con la cara de un chico extremadamente guapo no perteneciente a la escuela. Me quedo sorprendida al no reconocerlo, ya que yo conocía a todos los chicos de la escuela y en mi cara se pinta la duda claramente. Al de repente ubicarla como el niño rico de antes mi cara se torna en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa e incomprensión. "Como se llamaba el niño este…. Komori no, kotori no tampoco, Ootori ¡SI! Así se llama! No, espera, ese es su apellido… su nombre era… ¿cómo era?"- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Kyouya, Kyouya es el nombre! – Al darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y mirando hacia el vacio me entra la vergüenza, pero sobre todo contribuye el hecho de que había una risita era claramente perceptible proveniente de Ada. Primero la miro con cara de "ya te vale" y después me giro al Ootori – Ehm… - me levanto y me pongo en frente de él dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Si?

-Mi padre me ha dicho que vaya a explorar el edificio y Jesús-san me ha dicho donde podía encontrarte- "Estúpido jefe de estudios, no podía haberle referido a Maku-chan o a Yukino, nooo, tenía que ser yo" –. Además dice que tienes la hora libre. – "Ese tío definitivamente me tiene en su punto de mira" Miro a los ojos A Kyouya y me sorprendo de que me está mirando con unos ojos de rey de la noche. . "¿Pero este tío de qué va mirándome así?" Levanto una ceja en señal de escepticismo y Kyouya parece entender la situación ya que suelta una carcajada apagada. "Supongo que no tengo otra"

-Bien, vamos- le digo enseñándole una sonrisa-. Empecemos desde la entrada, me resulta más fácil ubicarme allí, ii desu ka?

-Ii desu yo- dice aun sonriente, no me gusta esa sonrisa, me da mala espina-.

Mientras íbamos hacia la salida / entrada pensaba en lo extraño que me resultaba el... ¿cómo se llamaba? Kyouya. Si, eso Kyouya me resultaba extraño. Quizás sea porque es rico y tiene una forma diferente de enfrentar la vida. No sé, pero tengo la sensación de que el chico oculta una parte suya enterrada bajo 15m de arena, piedras y cemento. Tengo que plantearme seriamente ir al psicólogo, cada vez se me pasan cosas más extrañas por la cabeza. O quizás sea intuición... naaah, yo no tengo de eso. Levanto la mirada y miro a mi izquierda, donde estaba él caminando a mi lado. Me fijo en sus ojos y me doy cuenta d que son fríos "¿Realmente esconde algo?" me pregunto. Aparto la mirada antes de que se percate de que lo estoy observando. "Ahora en serio, ¿qué hace un niño rico japonés en España? ¿Aquí, en esta escuela?" Me gustaría preguntárselo directamente, pero no quiero que piense que soy una indiscreta y una maleducada. Si hay algo que se es que soy perfectamente capaz de mantener las formas.

-Koko da yo. Esta es la entrada- me planto en el enorme umbral de la escuela -. Y, enfrente atravesando el patio interior, se encentra la otra entrada. Esta es la principal y aquella es la secundaria. Casi todo el mundo atraviesa mas esta que no la otra. Seguramente es porque a la izquierda se encuentra la cafetería y a la derecha información al público.

Kyouya había sacado una especie de carpeta con hojas dentro y estaba escribiendo mucho. "¿Apuntes? No, está escribiendo demasiado... ¿que escribirá?" Apenas hablo durante la visita guiada no había dejado de escribir. Realmente me sorprendió que pudiese escribir andando. Yo no puedo, me sale una caligrafía horrible y resulta ilegible. Me pregunto que seguirá escribiendo es como si escribiese todo, todas y cada una de mis palabras... ¿Estará haciendo un novela? ¿O simplemente es uno de esos maníacos que hay por ahí sueltos? No creo que sea un maníaco, es un niño rico... se lo habrían corregido. Dudo que una familia rica y prestigiosa se permita tener una persona así...

-Creo recordar que tu padre ha dicho que vas a entrar en Administración, ¿no? –digo sentándome en uno de los bancos que hay en el patio interior. Ya hemos acabado la visita de forma que un poco de conversación sana no le viene mal a nadie.

-So- "Dios que poca conversación tiene este¬¬"- Entraré en segundo curso porque la educación en….- "Espera, espera, espera, ¿entrará en segundo curso? Eso quiere decir que… ¡SERA MI SEMPAI! Nooooo esto no puede estar pasando, ¿encima le tengo que rendir respeto? Eso no es justo TT^TT" Sigue hablando… pero yo no me entero de nada. Hago como que lo estoy escuchando y de vez en cuando asiento, pero mi espíritu ya me ha dejado para volver a donde pertenece… Kyouya deja de hablar y un silencio reina en el aire. Personalmente sigo un poco en shock pero ya casi he vuelto del todo me acaba de despertar el ruido de algunos pupitres. Este ruido me advierte que como poco quedaran de 5 a 10 minutos para el patio y mejor salir de ahí antes de que la gente me viese con él y empiecen los rumores.

-Ehm… -"Tengo que sacarlo prono de aquí. Dónde. Dónde. Dónde. Donde…" Mientras yo estoy buscando la forma de salir de ahí, el me mira con una cara indescifrable. Me paso la mano repetidas veces por el pelo de la prisa y el estrés que me está entrando de golpe. "Esto tendría que haberlo previsto…"

-Ah, así que estáis aquí-nos dice la voz del director. Él y Ootori Yoshio se nos acercaban -.

-Kyouya, ven – le dice secamente Yoshio-san. Kyouya se levantó para acercarse a su padre -. Señorita, venga usted también.

Sorprendida me acerco a Yashio-san y mientras los dos mayores andaban despreocupados, Kyouya y yo íbamos detrás. Estaba realmente atónita por el comportamiento de Yashio-san. Trataba bastante despectivamente a su hijo y hablaba muy animadamente con el Director, lo cual sí que me descuadraba del todo.

-Kyouya-senpai, ¿Yashio-san conoce al director de algo?- le pregunto para salir de la duda. Kyouya al principio me mira atónito, como si no se esperase esa pregunta, pero tras unos segundos se repone y me contesta:

-Sí, cuando el señor Jiménez era joven pasó una temporada en Japón y se conocieron. Hicieron algunos negocios juntos y entablaron amistad- "¿El señor Jiménez? ¿Quién es ese? Supongo que se trata del director… ahhh… Ada tenía razón, debo aprenderme los nombres de los de la escuela…" –.

-… so ka… - No sé muy bien qué decir

Llegamos al despacho del director, mañana me informaré de cómo se llama, y nos hace pasar "Sentaos por favor" nos dice. Me siento en una silla que hay por ahí, no sé muy bien que pinto yo aquí, por eso prefiero mantenerme un tanto alejada de la situación al menos hasta que entienda algo. Kyouya y Yashio-san se sientan en el sofá de mi derecha mientras que el director se sienta en una posición opuesta a Yashio-san. Empiezan a hablar y a reírse, me parece que hablan del pasado. Kyouya parece muy relajado, yo por el contrario estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, aunque no se me note. Intento tranquilizarme cerrando los ojos, pero no sirve de mucho ya que el timbre que indicaba patio suena. "Ahora que lo pienso, es la hora del patio. Y yo aquí encerrada… tengo hambre…" La voz de Yashio-san me aparta de mis pensamientos:

-Kyouya, ¿Cortés te ha enseñado ya las instalaciones? –"Espera, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?"

-Hai, oto-san- "Ah, claro el director le habrá hablado de mi… estúpidos adultos"

-¿Y?

-Ha sido un recorrido completo y las explicaciones minuciosas y exhaustivas. Aquí tienes los detalles - de no ser porque le había llamado padre, hubiese dicho que eran jefe y becario… -.

-Señorita Cortés – me asusto al oír que Yashio-san me llama y con una cara perfectamente calmada me volteo a verle -, Manuel me ha comentado que usted obtiene unas notas aceptables, ¿es así? –"¬¬* ¿Este tío busca pelea o qué? Además a que viene esto de repente…cuando creía que empezaba a entender las cosas me sale con esto… ¿Es qué me quieren mata hoy o qué? Espera, ¿quién es Manuel? ¿Ese es el nombre del director? Debe serlo, ¿no?" Asiento ante la cuestión de Yashio-san "El director no debe haberle mencionado lo de Historia" – Mmmm, ya veo. Escucha, ¿te interesaría acompañar estos días a mi hijo Kyouya?

-¿Qué? – "Espera, en serio, ¿qué?"

-Por supuesto te recompensaríamos económicamente en compensación – prosigue Yashio-san -. Solo tendrías que acompañarlo de una clase a otra, después de clases enseñarle los alrededores y la ciudad. Por decirlo de otra forma harías de canguro.

A eso si que no estaba preparada, me llevo la mano a la boca en un elegante movimiento intentando que la risa no se me saliese y montar un espectáculo. De forma que les pido que me dejen meditarlo durante unos 10 minutos fuera. Me encaro a la puerta y salgo. Tras cerrar la puerta y estar a suficiente distancia para asegurarme que no me oyen, estallo en carcajadas muy sonoras, las cuales no llegaban al despacho gracias a que la gente del patio era bastante ruidosa.

-Qui_quieren que… que haga de … juaaaaaajajajajajaaaa… ni ni niñeraahahahaaaaa. Dios eso ha sido muy bueno… - voy repitiéndomelo a mí misma y no puedo evitar que un par de lagrimillas se me escapen y rueden por mis mejillas antes de secármelas con la manga de la camiseta que llevo. "Ay… yo, canguro… nunca he soportado a los críos. Pero esta vez no se trata de ningún crío, es de mi edad… es un SENPAI" Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda ante esa palabra. "Tonikaku, no debe ser tan mal tipo… y si de verdad quiero regalarle a Julio-jii y a Maria-baa las vacaciones aquellas… necesito un trabajo. Algo así no se me a volver a presentar por sí solo, ¿verdad? Los trabajos no van a ti de normal, tienes que buscarlos. Asimismo, podría pedirle a Kyouya si me puede enseñar japonés para dominarlo mejor. Una oportunidad así… No sé qué hacer. Si acepto significaría todo un cambio en mi agenda, el club, la banda, las clases… Supongo que podría estudiar con Kyouya, pero me arriesgo a que se dé cuenta de lo de Historia…" – Ah… ¿qué hago?

-Hiikoooo! – me giro a Yukino que me llama y la miro con cara de ya te vale por dejarme tirada. - ¿Qué hay?

-¬¬ Ya te vale por lo de antes… Me has dejado tirada por tu novio…

-Va, va no será para tanto - me dice divertida -.

No entiendo, esta no se toma en serio muchos asuntos de importancia y siempre actúa impulsivamente y todo le sale bien… bueno doy por hecho que todo no, pero ella sabe ver la parte positiva de todo (aunque no la tenga¬¬)

-Oye, ¿por qué eres tan impulsiva? – Le pregunto – No me parece justo para los demás ¬¬ - Yukino se quedo con cara de *¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?* – Siempre acaparas la buena suerte para ti, incluso si haces las cosas sin pensar.

-Si siempre te paras a pensar todo las oportunidades no te esperaran. Hay que cogerlas en cuanto puedas. Es cierto que puede resultar mal la cosa, pero siempre tienes tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Además nunca viene mal experiencias nuevas. ^^

"Es increíble esta chica, menuda geta que tiene. Confía en que siempre habrá una oportunidad de volver o siempre tendrá a alguien al lado para ayudarle. Pero supongo que es verdad, siempre tiene a alguien" Me levanto de las escaleras donde me había sentado y me dirijo de nuevo al despacho del director. –Nos vemos luego Yukino, saluda a tu novio de mi parte y dile que más le vale estar siempre ahí. – Tras decirle eso entro en el Hall y voy con paso decidido hacia el despacho "A partir de ahora me voy a tener que tomar esto más en serio, je" se me escapa una sonrisa sarcástica. "Pero de repente me siento como una criminal, yendo tantas veces al despacho" Ahora mi sonrisa es más sincera e infantil. Al llegar a la puerta, doy dos ligeros golpes con los nudillos y la abro. Mi cara está seria y me miran, los Ootori seguían ahí junto al director. Jesús, los guardaespaldas y una de las asistentes se habían ido en mi ausencia. Miro a Yashio-san y tan solo digo:

-Hablemos de las condiciones.

Un gesto de satisfacción se despliega por los labios de Yashio-san, y los míos se tuercen en una media sonrisa de complacencia.

Cuando la campana suena finalizando el patio, me dirijo a mi siguiente clase. Audiovisuales era la siguiente clase, después tocaba otra vez audiovisuales y diseño por ordenador…Vaya de normal se me pasarían rápidas estas horas, pero sabiendo que al salir de clase me espera Yashio-san para comer y conversar sobre las condiciones del contrato, se me va a hacer eterno. Llego al aula pertinente y allí ya me estaban esperando mis compañeros de grupo, con cara de tenemos que empezar el proyecto. Me acerco a ellos y tras dejar mis cosas en una mesa, les pregunto:

-¿Y esas caras? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ya lo han empezado – dice Pep acercándose a mi… "Se está acercando demasiado…"

-¿Qué? ¿Quién ha empezado qué? – digo mientras me alejo de Pep, sigo algo confusa…

-Los del otro grupo. Ya han comenzado lo del video musical – dice Jason (estudiante de intercambio, inglés) –. Tenemos que empezar el nuestro YA – "Jason parece tener un poco de manía a los del otro grupo… ¿no?" –. He escuchado a la rubia de bote esa preguntarle al teacher sobre la grabación – "Definitivamente está obsesionado…"

-Pero si no tenemos decidido nada, hay que planearlo todo antes. No puedes querer empezar a graba así sin nada y precipitadamente. Además No cuenta cuando lo acabes siempre que esté para la fecha de entrega. Lo más importante es la calidad del video. Ya lo dejó claro Rafa…- les digo yo para que se tranquilicen, aunque sinceramente no parece funcionar demasiado…

-Eso ya se lo he dicho yo – pego un brinco al escuchar la voz de Ada detrás de mí "Jodía, ya podría no darme esos sustos" –, pero no me hacen caso… Ah, ¿te asusté? Perdona…- dice algo decaída.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Pero no te aparezcas como un fantasma detrás de la gente normal o saldrás malparada – le digo para animarla –. Escucha, tienes que ser masa decidida. Tener más confianza en ti misma, si no esto te va a pasar toda la vida… - "Adiós animarla… ahhh… si yo no valgo para esto…"- Bueno, ¿tenemos alguna idea de que queremos hacer en el vídeo?

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! Prestad atención a la explicación – nos dice Rafa, nuestro profesor de Audiovisuales -.

Mientras Rafa explica no-sé-qué de los objetivos de una cámara antigua, yo me dedico a observar a través de la ventana y pensar sobre cómo acabaría todo lo de los Ootori… "Tengo que poner algunas condiciones, no puedo dejar que me traten como a una sirvienta… Supongo que me tocará acompañarle y guiarle a las clases durante un tiempo, enseñarle las instalaciones más profundamente, presentarle a los profesores, incluso podría enseñarle algo de Castellón… siempre y cuando eso no interfiera en las actividades del club o de la banda o de los estudios. No pienso entregarles todo mi tiempo. También supongo que tendría que establecer un precio mínimo… y la duración de toda esta movida, no creo que necesite mi compañía más de un mes, más o menos…" Saco una libreta y la abro por detrás. Empiezo a escribir una y otra cosa sobre el "contrato", como condiciones y cosas así. Quizás Rafa se ha dado cuenta de que hoy no estoy en clase y por eso no me dice nada. "Ii hito da, ne" Intento espabilarme cuando suena la campana de cambio de clase, pero recuerdo que aun toca otra hora de Audiovisuales. Me acerco a mis compañeros de grupo para hablar sobre el proyecto MUSIC VIDEO. "A saber como acaba todo esto del video…"

Nos vamos a la sala de ordenadores del primer piso. Conforme pasa el tiempo me siento que mis nervios van en aumento. Llega la profesora, abre la puerta de la clase y entramos. Me acomodo en mi lugar habitual y noto como alguien se sienta a mi lado. Levanto la vista para ver la persona que se encuentra a mi lado esperando ver a Ada, pero me sorprendo ligeramente cuando no la veo a ella. Sonrío al reconocer quien es.

-Hey Txus. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no vienes a esta clase…- le digo

-He venido a saludarte y recordarte que esta tarde tenemos ensayo… Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? – me dice

-Si si, tranquilo… - estoy harta de que me trate como a una muñeca de porcelana… - Por cierto… ¿a qué hora es? Esque después de las clases he qued… tengo asuntos que atender – "Cuanta menos gente que se entere de esto mejor" -. Por eso no estoy segura si podré asistir… - me mira con cara asesina e indignada.

-¡Es a las seis y media! – Me dice casi gritando – Y no tienes que faltar, ¿vale? Recuerda a las seis y media en el banco de siempre. No tienes que faltar porque… - se ve interrumpido por la profesora que ha puesto una mano sobre un hombro suyo y lo mira como diciendo *Fuera de mi clase* y *Legas tarde a tu clase*

Txus se disculpa riendo histéricamente y sale por patas de la clase… Me río. "Este niño…"Ada se sienta a mi lado en el lugar que Txus había dejado vacío. Parece ser que ha estado todo el rato con nosotros. "Eso explicaría muchas cosas eje ^^"

-Es un buen chico, ¿no? – dice Ada mientras enciende nuestros ordenadores "¿Yo no los había encendido?"

-Si te gusta, debería acercarte a él… Aunque… yo no me acercaría demasiado ¬¬ - le digo. Lo cual arranca una carcajada de sus labios. –. ¿Qué? Hay veces que si parece que te guste…

-SABES que no… - señala ella aun sonriendo.

-Ya, ya.. si, lo se… - declaro - No hace falta que me comas.

-Mmmm, con salsa verde…

-A mi no me heches cosas verdes por encima¬¬

-Sí, bueno, supongo que eres demasiado pervertida como para ponerte mas verde aun…

-Oye!

- Jajajaja

-No soy una pervertida!

-No, ya claro…^^- ironiza…

-Solo un poco malpensada ¬¬

-¿Solo un poco malpensada?

- …¬¬

-Diras mucho.

-Señoritas, si no os importa podríais empezar con el trabajo – definitivamente no me lo esperaba –.

-Yes sir! – decimos al unísono Ada y yo – Digo, madame!

La profesora se va claramente enfadada por nuestro comentario, ¿o habrá sido nuestro comportamiento? Bueno el hecho es que está enfadada… Espero que no ponga las notas con ese cabreo… Ada y yo la vemos irse, nos giramos avernos y nos reímos por lo bajo. No vaya a ser que vuelva la profesora y nos tire de clase. Roto hacia la pantalla para seguir con el proyecto *Diseña una habitación* y yo como friky que soy estoy recreando la habitación de Light de DEATH NOTE. Los recientes acontecimiento había conseguido hacerme olvidar un poco los nervios, pero aun siguen… de todas formas esta clase se pasará pronto…Mientras busco los muebles aducuados por internet, entro en el tuenti. Tres mensajes en el tablón y 5 privados. Reviso los del tablón, dos de ellos eran para preguntarme por las actividades del club y el tercero era un estúpido mensaje en cadena de estos que dicen *Si no lo pasas a 10 personas, tendrás mala suerte en el amor.* o cosas así… Respondo a los del club diciéndoles que por ahora les pregunten a Maku o a Yukino. "Espera…" Miro las personas conectadas al chat del tuenti y veo a… "Pero que hace esta aquí!"

-CHAT-

Yo: 

Ke aces en el tuenti

Me as dicho que tenias que volver a Sagunto…

MAku: Si, y aki estoy…

Yo: ¬¬

Grrrrr

Maku: (carita llorosa)

Yo: y para ke tenias ke ir si se puede saber…?

Maku: eske mi hermano tenia fiebre anoche…

y hoy mi madre se iba a trabajar así ke me a dixo ke me vuelva a la ora del patio T.T

Yo: mira mejor hablamos mañana

Ke no puedo permitirme ke la profesora me pille en un xat.

Ata mañana

Maku: Bss

Yo: dw

Me desconecto del chat y voy a los mensajes privados. Tres de los cinco son de Txus diciéndome lo de la banda de esta tarde… "Si sabía que iba a mirar el tuenti ahora, ¿por qué coño viene? Que molestoso que es el niño" En cuanto a los otros dos: uno me decía de cómo quedar para… ayer "Bien, a buenas horas lo leo…" y el otro es de un amigo pidiéndome que le cuente la versión íntegra de un follón que tuve. A Txus ni le contesto, estoy hasta las narices de él… Me disculpo con Cris por no leer el mensaje antes y al otro le digo que ahora no le podía contar, ke estaba en clase…

Pego un brinco sobre mi silla al oír la alarma "¿Ya se ha pasado la hora? Será broma, ¿no?" Apago el ordenador guardando antes los escasos progresos que había hecho en el trabajo…recojo las cosas con toda la parsimonia posible. Sí, hoy estoy vaga, ¿algún problema? Suspiro y me dirijo a la entrada. Donde me están esperando dos guardaespaldas de esos de antes. Me quedo parada en medio del pasillo y miro la otra salida con la intención de escapar de allí. "Mierda. Me da la sensación de que no debería haberle dado tantos detalles a Kyouya… -senpai" Resignada y altiva me dirijo hacia la entrada principal. "Con un poco de suerte pasaré desapercibida" pienso. Levanto la mirada y poco más y me choco contra a uno de ellos. "Mierda, ¿estos han sido entrenados para esto o qué? Pensándolo mejor, ni lo pregunto…" Me agarra por el brazo de forma brusca y me quejo diciéndole que me suelte que me hace daño. El Hombre afloja el agarre pero no me suelta.

-Suélteme. Tengo que ir a casa…

-Eso no va a ser posible. El señor Ootori le está esperando en la mansión – "¿En la que?" –.

-Debo ir a casa y decirle a Julio-jii que tiene que hacerle él la comida a Maria-baa. Además que debo dejar todos los trastos de las clases – le digo –. ¡Suélteme! Es ahí enfrente. ¡Por el amor del cielo, son solo cinco minutos!

Al final el bruto me suelta y me deja entrar en casa. *Cinco minutos como mucho; si es más, entraré* había dicho. "Estúpido idiota. Como se le ocurra hacerles algo a Julio-jii y a Maria-baa…" Tras comunicarle rápidamente lo ocurrido a Julio-jii, se hace cargo de Maria-baa y salgo de la casa. Subo en el coche "Mi madre me diría que es de irresponsables subirse en el coche de algún desconocido" y me lleva a la residencia de los Ootori. Al llegar… "Será broma, ¿no? Esto no puede ser la casa de una sola familia!" El hombre me deja en la puerta donde me recoge una doncella y me indica el camino. Me quedo alucinada por la casa, si se le puede llamar asi; por la decoración, vale admito que no es muy buena que digamos, y por la comida. La cual ya estaba puesta sobre una mesa más grande que la casa de Julio-jii. La dama de servicio me indica donde debo sentarme y me dice que espere al señor Ootori. Asiento aun algo deslumbrada por la "casa". "Qué bestias que llegan a ser los ricos…" Miro la mesa el trozo de mi sitio… "Hay mas tenedores de los que he visto en toda mi vida TT^TT ¿Cómo se usa todo esto?"

Yashio-san entra por la puerta acompañado por tres hombres más, uno de los cuales era Kyouya. Senpai! Siempre se me olvida lo del senpai. Ahhh… "Tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarlo así. Kyouya-senpai. Kyouya-senpai. Kyouya-senpai… Espera, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Concéntrate en el ambiente. Modélate y se como ellos." Me dispongo a levantarme por los recién llegados.

-No hace falta que te levantes, después de todo TÚ eres la invitada de hoy – dice Yashio-san en un tono que no me hace ninguna gracia… y dándole más importancia al *tú*–. Estos son Akito y Yuuichi, los hermanos mayores de Kyouya – Ambos me dirigen una sonrisa seguramente falsa y yo los imito regalándoles una expresión adorable "Si que es fácil complacerles..." –. Bien empecemos a comer. ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lena-chan?

-Ehm… - digo yo un tanto cohibida y mirando hacia el mantel "*si lo dices por la comida nunca había visto tal cantidad junta y de este aspecto sospechoso… y si lo dices por la compañía, es demasiado fría y estirada como para permanecer aquí más tiempo del necesario* ¡Aaahhhhhh, no puedo decirle esooo! Espera… ¿me ha llamado Lena-CHAN? ¿Pero este tío de que cojones va?" pienso interiormente mientras me miran esperando una respuesta –Todo parece asombroso ^^ -"Pero tengo la sensación de que no acabo de encajar aquí… mejor dicho, soy una pieza de otro puzle." – Gracias por invitarme – una sonrisa inocente siempre hace que la gente te crea –.

-Sería desconsiderado por nuestra parte si no lo hubiésemos hecho, y más ahora que vas a formar parte de esto – dice Yashio-san "¿Que voy a formar parte de qué?" –. Discutamos estos asuntos más tarde, en la sobremesa. ¿Te parece bien, Lena-chan? – "¿Por qué me sigue llamando así?" Asiento grácilmente – Entonces empecemos de una vez a comer.

Mierda, mi mayor obstáculo, los cubiertos. Me quedo blanca al pensar que tengo que utilizarlos todos… "Pero, ¡si hay uno que parece un rascador de espalda! ¿Tengo que comer con esto? SERÁ UNA BROMA, ¿NO?" Cierro los ojos, respiro hondo e intento relajarme. "A ver, no te revoluciones… mira a los otros y según estén usando los cubiertos los copias" Levanto la cabeza y observo al resto… los cuales estaban todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS mirándome esperando que fuese yo la que empezase a comer.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lena-chan? – "y dale con el chan de los cojones" – Estas un poco verde… - "Espera, ¿ve-ve-verde?"

-La verdad me he mareado un poco si no les importa que salga un momento a tomar el aire, ustedes vayan comiendo – les digo y acto seguido me levanto para encaminarme hacia la salida y quedarme un poco al aire libre en el ENORME jardín.

Tras negarme a la ayuda de dos o tres del servicio, salgo por la puerta y me siento en unos de los escalones. Me tranquiliza el oír los pájaros cantando como en mi antigua casa… "Los pájaros cantan igual donde sea, ¿no? Ahhh que reanimadores que son sus melodías … dan ganas de vivir a cualquiera…" Volviendo a la realidad, pienso en todos los cubiertos y en cómo me las iba a apañar con ellos… más tarde o más temprano me iba a tener que enfrentar el problema… Suspiro pesadamente.

-Ahhh… ¿cómo esperan que alguien como yo sepa manejar semejantes utensilios? – Empiezo a hablar para mí misma - Esos cubiertos no deben de ser de este mundo… - "ya que estamos la familia tampoco" - ¿Para qué se supone que sirve ese con forma de rascador de espada?

-Se utiliza para trinchar y servir grandes piezas de carne – dice una suave voz detrás de mi –, y se utiliza con el cuchillo mas grande – me giro y me da la sensación de que estoy en slow cam de lo lento que percibía todo… "¿Qué hace este aquí?" –. Y bien, ¿ese era tu problema? – me pregunta con aire altivo "Como si ese no fuese suficiente problema para mí…"

-¿No deberías estar dentro con tu familia? – le pregunto intentando quitármelo de encima…

-Mi padre estaba preocupado por ti –"Venga va… no me cuentes chorradas" –, y me ha mandado a ver si estabas bien – me dice –. Parece que ha cogido una especie de obstinación por ti… me da la sensación de que quiere tenerte cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Eh? – mi cara de desconcierto no tiene precio. "¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? Es una especie de pedófilo o que…" Kyouya parece entender que no entiendo demasiado y se sienta suspirando como diciendo *Ahora se lo tengo que explicar otra vez como a una cría, que molestia* "¿A qué viene esa cara?" pienso enfadada.

-De todas formas no tengo mucha hambre. Te explicaré como se usan los cub…

-¿Cómo que no tienes hambre? – le corto – En la escuela no te he visto almorzar, y no creo que hayas comida nada – le observo de cerca y Kyouya me mira sorprendido y tras 10 segundos cambia su semblante a uno más sereno del tipo de *lo tengo todo bajo control* –.

Me quedo alucinando cuando Kyouya me empieza a explicar cómo se usan los cubiertos. "¿Por qué me lo está explicando? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?" Tras la explicación concentrada en 5 minutos entramos en la sala, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios y empezamos a comer. Me doy cuenta de que Yashiro-san me está observando y le pido disculpas por haber salido de repente. Me dice que no me preocupe y me pregunta si estoy en condiciones de comer como de normal.

-No se preocupe por mí, es solo el estrés acumulado tras los exámenes y todo el ajetreo que he llevado en el día de hoy – le digo tranquilamente –. Por el resto estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar Ootori-san^^

Cuando acabamos de comer Yashio-san se ofrece para mostrarme los jardines. Tímidamente acepto su invitación tras haber meditado sobre sus intenciones. "Si de verdad es un pedófilo, no debería ir. Pero de todas formas no creo que intente nada… Hay más gente que puede venir a ayudarme en el caso de que me pase algo. Además que a mí no me va a pasar nada, no dejare que pase nada. Con mantener la distancia todo el tiempo hay suficiente."

Salimos al jardín por una puerta desconocida para mí y empezamos a pasear. Yashiro-san me habla sobre algunas de las plantas de sus procedencias, sinceramente esa información se queda en el inconsciente, ya que yo estoy admirando la belleza de algunas ellas. "Son realmente hermosas estas flores. ¡Ah! Y aquellas tienen un color azul eléctrico muy inusual." Yashiro-san se sienta en un banco de piedra y me invita asentarme junto a él. Me acomodo a un metro de él y me dice:

-No me gusta que me llames por al nombre familiar. Aquí hay muchos Ootori.

-¿Y como desea que le llame? – le pregunto "inocentemente"

-Mmmm… veamos… – se lo piensa – Ojii-san estaría bien – dice ligeramente sonrojado y mirando hacia el lado contrario "¿¡¿Quéééé? ¿¡¿Será broma, no? "–.

-Eso es… – digo con un tono agudo y mirando al suelo con cara de niñita cohibida "Eso es demasiado vergonzoso, por favor nooooo…" – si no le importa, preferiría llamarle Yashiro-san – "Esta está siendo una de mis mejores actuaciones, pero si con eso consigo no llamarle ojii-san… lo hago gustosa. Ahhh… ¿qué le ocurre a este hombre que se toma tantas confianzas desde un principio…? Había oído que los japoneses eran más bien lo contrario… ¬¬" –. Ii desu ka?

Yashiro-san me mira rojo desde la barbilla hasta la raíz del pelo. "Je, mi técnica de ojitos de corderito degollado sigue funcionando después de tanto tiempo…"

-Si a ti te parece bien llamarme así – dice mirando hacia el suelo –, por mi está bien – "¡Seah!" le sonrío inocentemente (nótese el sarcasmo). Tose–. Bueno, hablemos de negocios – "Mierda, mi siguiente problema" –. Este lugar es tranquilizador, ¿verdad? – "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con los negocios?" – Es un lugar perfecto para hablar de este tipo de cosas, así que iré directamente al grano. Quiero que acompañes a mi hijo Kyouya durante su estancia aquí y le disuadas de una idea estúpida que tiene – "¿Qué idea será esa? No lo veo con la cabeza llena de pájaros" Una risa viene a mi… "Mal momento para imaginármelo en plan Heidi y con la cabeza en forma de pájaro… Bien tranquilizarse. Estas en medio de una negociación." –. Mi intención es que durante el tiempo que esté aquí, se le quiten esas ideas – "¿De qué coño está hablando esta ahora?" –. ¿Entiendes lo que realmente quiero? Lo de que le hagas de acompañante es tan solo una escusa. Por supuesto como dije antes, tendrías un salario: 50€ al día mas extras de días festivos. El horario será el de clases. Tendrás que almorzar y comer con él y desde que acabes las horas lectivas hasta las 22 pm. Acompañarlo a las clases por supuesto también entra en el trato. Y, si consigues mis propósitos, tendrás un extra. ¿Qué te parece? Opino que es aceptable mi oferta.

-Cierto, pero desapruebo una de las condiciones – le digo muy seria, por lo cual parece sorprendido –, en cuanto al tiempo en cuestión. Acepto pasar los recreos y la hora de la comida con él, aunque eso implique dejar de lado otras responsabilidades con el Ota~bu. Pero la hora máxima será las 20 de la tarde. A esa hora tengo ensayos con la banda y también necesito tiempo personal. En cuanto a lo de acompañarle entre las clases de una a otra, lo haré hasta que él solo pueda manejarse con las indicaciones, como mucho un mes. Esas son mis objeciones. Comprenderá que no puedo entregarle todo mi tiempo a su hijo. Soy una persona que normalmente está muy ocupada y además tengo que cuidar a dos ancianos con los que vivo – le digo claramente "No pienso renunciar al Ota~bu y a la banda, TODO, solo por él. Y además que por 50€/día ni de coña" –. Asimismo, no me ha dicho cuál es su intención tras todo esto. Me ha informado de que quiere que disuada de una idea a Kyouya-senpai pero no me ha dicho cual es.

-No te preocupes, espero que eso lo haga él solito sin que tú digas nada. Está bien, acepto todas tus condiciones. Ahora por favor acércate a mi despacho y realizaremos el contrato.

"O este tío está realmente desesperado con Kyouya-senpai o realmente es un pederasta… No sé cuál de las dos perspectivas de este hombre es peor. Si la de un padre que intenta engañar a su hijo a través de una desconocida incluso pagando a ésta o la de pederastia…" Nos dirigimos al despacho de Yashio-san, mientras andamos éste llama por teléfono y dice algo de unos papeles (en japonés…) "Aun tengo mucho que aprender…" Llegamos y dentro de la estancia ya se encontraba un hombre con pinta de estresado. Yashio-san le empieza a decir las condiciones del contrato mientras el abogado lo plasma todo a la velocidad de la luz en los papeles. Una vez están terminados, me piden que los firme y me dan una copia.

-Tiene usted pleno derecho como empleada de usar estas instalaciones en caso que desees – me informa el abogado. "Vaya, eso no me lo había dicho." –. Empieza mañana. Le recomiendo que se lea el contrato una vez en sus aposentos. Bienvenida a la casa Ootori.

-Gracias – digo haciendo una ligera reverencia –.

-¡Bueno! – exclama Yashio-san rebosante de alegría – Ahora que eres oficialmente parte de la compañía ¿hace una taza de té? – miro el reloj. Son las 17:20. "Es un poco tarde… no se si me tendría que ir ya… - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tenias asuntos pendientes?

-Tengo una reunión sobre las 18 pm en la plaza de las palomas muertas. Y antes de eso tengo que pasar por casa para ayudar a Julio-jii con Maria-baa…

-Está bien –dice, se gira al abogado –. Tráeme a Kyouya y tres Earl Grey– "¿Pero este no era abogado? ¿O es que es acaso el secretario?" Mientras pensaba eso el secretario/abogado ya había salido –. Será un rápido, - me sonríe "joder, cada vez me da más miedo este tio…" - ¿vale?

Llaman a la puerta y entra Kyouya. Detrás de él se encuentra una doncella que lleva una bandeja "Espera, ¿es de plata?" con tres tazas, un azucarero y un lechero. Deja la bandeja en el escritorio y se retira. Kyouya se sienta a mi lado enfrente de su padre. Le observo disimuladamente "Vaya, Kyouya-senpai también es un persona muy seria…" Yashio-san le explica a su hijo las condiciones del contrato, las cuales Kyouya acepta con un simple *Hai, oto-san* "Joder sí que es soso el chico… me pregunto si será igual cuando no esté su padre delante… Espero que no, si es así esta va ser realmente aburrido… ahh… y yo que tenía la esperanza de que fuese más entretenido todo este mogollón. Seguramente se sorprenderá cuando me vea en mi *estado salvaje* jajajaa Me muero por ver el suyo…" Yashio-san sigue dándole un sermón a Kyouya, al cual yo no estoy prestando ninguna atención… Me parece haber escuchado mi nombre por ahí, pero sigo en mis cosas. Tomo la taza de té, aunque no me guste demasiado, le doy un sorbo tras haberle puesto algo de azúcar. "No está mal del todo… y tiene un rico aroma ~.~" El aroma del Earl grey me evade aun mas de la situación, y de repente vuelvo al escuchar que me llaman.

-¿Si? – digo aun medio atontada. Miro al reloj "¡¿Ya ha pasado media hora?"

-Espero que cuides bien a mi hijo - dice Yashio-san con una sonrisa entre los labios del tipo de *es nuestro secreto* Asiento sonriendo forzadamente, esta vez sí que se me nota –.

-Mañana te espero en la puerta principal a las 8 y media – recita Kyouya sonriéndome "Ya sé de quién ha sacado esa sonrisa, al fin y al cabo son padre e hijo. Eh! Ahora que caigo…" –, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, pero necesitaré tu horario para saber donde tengo que ir. ¿Lo tienes ya? –le pregunto a Kyouya.

-Mañana te llevaré una copia – abre sus ojos detrás de esas efímeras gafas. "Vaya, tiene unos ojos verdaderamente impresionantes" –.

-Vale, entonces yo me debería ir ya… - digo levantándome.

-En la puerta hay un chofer esperando. Te llevará donde le digas.

"Por fin es de noche…" Me tiro en mi cama hecha polvo. Ha sido el miercoles más largo y más complicado de mi vida… pero por fin estoy en mi cama con el pijama puesto. Después de volver de casa de los Ootori, entré rápidamente en la habitación de Maria-baa y le di una ducha a la velocidad de la luz. En cuanto acabé salí corriendo hacia la reunión del Ota~bu, la cual ya había empezado. Cuando me dejaron hablar les comuniqué que dejaba el club. Lo cual impactó mucho a los miembros: dos se pusieron a llorar, otro se quedo semiinconsciente mirando a la nada, otros dos se pusieron histéricos y otro empezó a echar pestes de todo… "Vaya, esto es toda una conmoción… me siento halagada^^" Salí de la reunión sobre las siete y media y me dirigí a descansar de ese día a casa de Julio-jii. Cuando ya estaba en el ascensor… me llama Txus y me pregunta a gritos donde estoy. Tras soltar una exclamación, voy corriendo hacia el local a tres manzanas de allí. Acabamos de ensayar sobre las 9 y veinte. Llego a casa esta vez de verdad y aun me tocaba hacer la cena… Hice una sopa de verduras ligera y comimos los tres juntos en la habitación de Maria-baa. Ese es el resto de mi día caótico… "Espero que mañana sea más tranquilo…" Es lo último que pienso antes de caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque tengo la sensación de que este solo es el primero de una serie de días confusos y extraños…

Fin del primer capítulo ^^

Glosario

Ittekimasu: Se dice en japonés cuando sales de casa. Es como *me voy*

-baa; –jii : Son formas cariñosas de llamar a abuelos o tíos. –baa ; -jii

Hai: Si

Matta ne; ja ne: Hasta luego; nos vemos.

Ano ne: Se utiliza para llamar la atención de alguien, algo asi como *Oye*

Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Lena desu. Koitsu tachi wa Iva to Rakel: Encantada de conocerle, mi nombre es Lena. Estas son Iva y Rakel

Ii desu ka?: ¿Te parece bien? ¿Está bien?

Ii desu yo: Me parece bien.

Koko da yo: Aquí es.

So: Eso; si

So ka: Anda, ¿si?; vaya; ya veo…

Tonikaku: De cualquier forma

Oji-san: Forma cariñosa de llamar a un tio (pariente familiar)

Oto-san: Padre.


	3. Capitulo2: El dia despues de la tormenta

Capitulo dos

El día después de la tormenta

(…) Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, pero sé que después de ti después de ti no hay nada. Para que me curáste cuándo estaba herido, si hoy me dejas de nuevo (…)

-LENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – una voz grita mi nombre y me despierta – deprisa, levántate que faltan cinco minutos para la escuela.

-¿Qué…? –Remoloneo en la cama perezosamente – ¡¿Qué? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LLEGOOOO TARDEEEEEEEE

Salgo corriendo de la cama, me visto y arreglo deprisa y salgo de casa. Cruzo la calle y me encuentro a Kyouya-senpai esperándome en la puerta. Me paro en el umbral cerca de él respirando entrecortadamente. Maku-chan y Yukino se me acercan un poco temerosas por mi estado.

-Osoi desu – dice una suave pero imponente voz cerca de mi –.

-Go-gomen – me disculpo con Kyouya-senpai –, pero ayer se me olvidó poner el despertador… y me acabo de levantar – suena la campana – ¿qué? Tengo que ir a por las cosas a la taquilla aun ToT ¿Tienes el horario? – Saca un papel – Bien, te toca en el segundo piso, ala norte, 3ª puerta a la derecha. Vale, vamos… - me giro dejando un poco desconcertado a Kyouya-senpai y me encuentro a Maku-chan y a Yukino - ¿Qué pasa? Tengo algo de prisa… Eh… ¿Hablamos a la hora del patio? En serio, me tengo que ir, hasta luego – agarro a Kyouya de la muñeca –. Os veo en la biblioteca, donde siempre^^.

A paso ligero (para mí, porque para Kyouya-senpai y sus largas piernas no era nada) entramos en el Hall. Subimos los dos pisos y le dejo en su clase.

-Me quedo con tu horario. Vendré a recogerte luego – me voy por el pasillo me giro y le digo –. Espérame en la puerta. Siento las prisas.

Salgo corriendo, cosa nada prudente porque el piso estaba recién encerado y casi me mato unas cinco veces. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y casi me como a un profesor que las subía. Éste me para y me regaña. "Nooooo, que llego tarde TT^TT" Me disculpo otra vez y cuando pierdo de vista al profesor, engancho a correr hasta la taquilla. La abro de un portazo (casi me cargo la puerta con el candado incluido) y busco el libro de Técnicas y Sistemas de Construcción. "No está… donde está… tiene que estar aquí… donde…"

-Señorita… - una voz me sobresalta – ¿no debería estar usted en clase? – "Mierda el profesor." – Marchando.

Así que sin el libro y con tan solo el estuche y una libreta me dirijo a clase seguida por Don Juan. "Este hombre es muy estricto…" Al llegar a la clase abro la puerta y entramos. Ada me mira desde su sitio y me pregunta con la mirada. "Vaya debo llevar una cara horrible si hasta Ada se preocupa por mi… Igual es por eso que Don Juan no me ha reñido…"

-Buenos días – saludo a Ada –. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Llevas una cara horrible… soy yo la que tiene que pregunta por eso…

-Luego te lo cuento. Dime por favor que llevas el libro… creo que el mío lo he perdido ~.~*

-Si tranquila… - miro a Ada con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Eres mi salvación – digo abrazándola –. No sé qué haría sin ti…

-SEÑORITAS, por favor estamos en clase.

-Lo siento, Don Juan… - me disculpo "Je, parece que le este llamando Casanova o algo así ^^"

Don Juan se gira hacia la pizarra y empieza a explicar la clase. Suspiro, "Ah… y nos tocan dos horas seguidas de Sistemas de Construcción… ¿Don Juan me dejará salir al cambio de clase? Tengo que ir a por Kyouya ¬¬ Se me hace raro pensar eso… me tendré que ir acostumbrando… esto me va para dos meses como poco." Una libreta abierta y con una nota escrita arriba del todo llega a mi mesa desde la contigua. Era una nota de Ada.

~~~CONVERSACIÓN LIBRETA~~~

-Me vas a contar que te pasa?

-Esque es muu largo… tengo sueño… zZz

-Va… porfa, por mi… (Carita llorosa)

-Es muu largo, te lo advierto…

-Me da igual, además, Don Juan está repitiendo lo de la clase pasada¬¬

-^^ jeje

Pos mira resulta que…

[le cuento lo que paso ayer por encima para que se haga una idea]

-Menudo marrón…

-¿Verdad que si? -.-* Yo que creía que estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas y en los mangas ¬¬

-Seria más de un manga shojo si os hubieseis enamorado a primera vista y os *amaseis* a escondidas.

(NO pude evitar reírme ante esa idea…)

-jajaja XDDD no, eso no paso, lo siento… XDDD no me digas esas cosas que sabes lo que me pasa… casi se me escapan las lagrimas de la risa XDDDDD Por favor… es demasie estirado para mí. XDD

-xD ¿Demasie? De donde has sacado eso?

-Imaginación…

-xDD

-y no sé si es francés… ^^

-jajaja desde cuando sabes tu francés?

-XDD desde que tengo imaginación^^

-xD

-Pero en serio, te has pasado con lo de *amaseis*…XDD si lo vieses te darías cuenta de que conmigo ni de coña^^

-Si, claro, como todos…

-Je je, apunto demasiado alto, no?^^

-Alto no, solo un poco imposible…¬¬

-Eso ya lo se…pero no es mi culpa¬¬

-no, ya claro… *sarcasmo*

-no hace falta que pongas *sarcasmo* Ada, se nota a través del papel ^^

-¿te has enfadado?

-Venga, ¿en serio te has enfadado?

-Por lo menos di porque te has enfadado¬¬

-^^ No me he enfadado xD Era una bromita^^

-o ke monaaaaa!

- jaja dejalo ya porfa xD o/o

-Pero esque eres taaaaaan mona

-Yaaaa… dejalooooo -/-

-jajaja XDDD vale, vale, pero no digas más cosas raras sobre Kyouya-senpai y yo ¬¬

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo estas deseando?

- XDDD Ya te he dicho que no… y deja ese tema… es un estirado… jajajaaaaa ni de coñaaaa XDDDDDDDDDDDD

-Vale, ya, deja de reírte… es insultante para el pobre chico…

-Ja, de pobre nada. Ya te he dicho como era su casa… Seguro que es un niño mimado y pijo…

-Tampoco será para tanto¬¬

-Eso lo dices porque no le has visto en su casa¬¬

-Preséntamelo ^^

-¿quieres conocerlo?

-Es solo para ver si es verdad lo que dices… -.-

-OK, al cambio de hora vamos *al baño* y te lo enseño^^

-Uuuhhh… que me enseñaras? xD

-XDDD vale sonaba mal ^^ ¿Cuánto queda para el cambio de hora?

- ehmm…. Espera que lo mire… 8 minutos

-8 minutoooossssssssss! Siiiii! Yeah yeah ocho, ocho… y te como el chocho como si fuese un bizcocho XDD

-O/O Por favor no depraves mi libreta…

-Pero si a tu libreta le gusta… y mucho…. No t lo ha dicho?

-TT^TT me habeis defraudados las dos ¬¬

-XDDD venga si quieres montamos un trío^^ no nos importa, verdad libreta? *Libreta: noo, claro. Únete Ada!*

-jajajaa xD mi libreta habla!

-Y puede hacer muchas otras cosas^^

-O/O ke fuerte me parece… xD

-jajajaaa si alguien pilla esta conversación… se van a pensar que estamos como cabras…

-Pero si lo estas… que más te da?…

- A mi me da igual, lo digo por ti ¬¬

-Ahhh, gracias^^

~~~FIN DE LA CONVERSACION~~~

Suena la campana y Ada y yo nos encaminamos hacia donde se encontraba Don Juan. Le preguntamos si podemos ir al baño por *asuntos femeninos*. Esto consigue que el profesor se ruborice y nos de permiso para salir. Antes de salir voy a por el horario de Kyouya-senpai para saber donde le toca ahora. Salimos riendo y comentando las chorradas de la conversación cuando nos encontramos con Maku-chan y Yukino. Ambas me miran con rabia cuando yo iba a saludarles. "¿Qué les pasa?" Se giran y se van. Ada y yo proseguimos nuestro camino hacia el aula oportuna. Efectivamente Kyouya-senpai nos estaba aguardando en la puerta donde le había dicho que esperase. Al llegar saludo sonriendo a Kyouya-senpai, quien no me devuelve la sonrisa. "Será maleducado el pijo este…¬¬" Decido centrarme en mi tarea y mirar el horario.

-Em… vale, ahora te toca en el primer piso… Eh! Está al lado de nuestra clase^^ - de repente recuerdo – Esta es Ada, una compañera de clase y muy apreciada amiga^^ …

-Pelota – me dice por lo bajini –.

-¬¬… este es Kyouya-senpai. Del que te he hablado antes…

- Si ya – dice –. Encantada.

Kyouya-senpai la mira por debajo de las gafas, esboza una sonrisa y le dice:

-Igualmente – "Qué cabrón O_O" Ada se pone roja y mira hacia el suelo… "¬¬ Anda que la chica también se comporta…"

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo – dice Ada en voz baja –. Si no, Don Juan nos regañará por tardar demasiado…

-Sí, tienes razón.

Kyouya se gira hacia mí y me mira serio cambiando completamente su expresión de *ligera amabilidad* a *clara hostilidad* "Pero, ¿qué coño le pasa hoy a todo el mundo? ¿Es que pasa algo malo conmigo o qué? Maku-chan y Yukino igual… ¿qué les pasará?" Bajamos otra vez al primer piso y dejamos a Kyouya-senpai en su clase.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo… - Kyouya-senpai se gira hacia la clase, de repente recuerdo algo – ¡Aahh… el almuerzo! ¡Me he dejado el almuerzo en casa! – Ada me pone un mano en el hombro – Tendré que ir a la cafetería T.T Espera… - entro en la clase de Kyouya y me lo encuentro en la pared inmediatamente a l lado de la puerta "Joder menudo susto me ha metido" Suspiro y le miro - ¿Te has traído almuerzo? – Niega con la cabeza – En ese caso también vendrás a la cafetería… después de eso, tendremos que ir a la biblioteca un plis que tengo algo que hablar con Maku-chan y Yukino… serán cinco minutos. ¡Ah! Y también me tengo que coger la comida… que hoy salimos tarde. Tú también deberás cogerte algo para comer… Espero que me dé el dinero… creo que llevo algo… - mas es una reflexión que una conversación…

-¡Lena! ¿Qué haces en esta clase? – Levanto la mirada y me veo a Oscar, el primo de Yukino.

-Venia a consultar una cosa con Kyouya-senpai, pero ya me voy^^ ¿Qué no tenéis profesor?

-No, está de baja… creo que es por depresión.

-¿Tan mal os han salido los exámenes? Pobre hombre, dadle un respiro… - Oscar se ríe, tiene una risa muy agradable^^ - Ah… que envidia a nosotras aun nos toco otra hora con Don Juan, el señor *Casanova* - Ada y yo nos reímos y pronto se nos une Oscar también – Bueno nos marchamos, si no acabaremos descuartizadas – me giro hacia Kyouya-senpai –- ¿te esperas para el almuerzo? Es la puerta de la derecha, pero de todas formas… Oscar, ¿te puedes esperar con él hasta que salga? Casanova casi seguro que me quiere echar la bronca después de clase…

-Ningún problema – me dicen Kyouya-senpai y Oscar al unísono –.

-Gracias – coreamos Ada y yo y al girarnos alcancé a ver como Kyouya-senpai le dirigía una mirada molesta a Oscar "¿Será por Ada? A ella le ha sonreído, igual está celoso… jeje, se lo preguntaré en el almuerzo" –.

Entramos en nuestra clase y nos sentamos en los sitios de antes. Le preguntamos a un compañero por el paradero del profesor y nos dice que ha ido a no-se-qué al seminario y que iba a tardar diez minutos. Ada y yo empezamos a reírnos pensando cosas raras como siempre^^

-Y bueno ¿qué te ha parecido? – le pregunto – Tenía razón, ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno… - responde ella vagamente – un poco estirado sí que parecía. Pero la verdad…

-¿Qué? – le empujo yo viendo que no se decidía a hablar del todo.

-Que me extraña que te haya caído tan mal…

-¿Por qué? – me mira un tanto indecisa.

-Porque es como un personaje de manga – levanto una ceja "¿Dónde lo ha visto? No se parece en nada…" Al verme discrepar silenciosamente, continúa con su argumento –. Si te fijas sí que se parece… Alto, delgado, buena postura, misterioso…

-Vaya, si que te has fijado bien XDD Yo no lo creo… conmigo es un borde, menos cuando le dice su padre que sea majo¬¬ Realmente me da un poco igual como se comporte, mientras que no se ponga a montarme un numerito en plan niño rico… yo estoy a gusto.

-Jaja, sí, ya lo he visto. Pero me da un poco de penita…

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Porque parece que lo lleves como un perro… de paseo de aquí a allá.

-Bueno no es que tenga demasiada conversación que digamos…

Se abre la puerta y entra Don Juan. Dirige unas palabras a la clase y seguidamente escribe unas cosas en la pizarra. "Anda, vamos a empezar un tema nuevo… Será mejor que preste atención, si no Ada acabará deprimida¬¬ Además quiero quitarme todo este asunto aunque sea por un rato…" Abro la libreta dispuesta a tomar apuntes y me concentro en la clase…

Gracias a la clase la hora se me pasó rápidamente y ahora me encuentro frente a la mesa del profesor escuchando un sermón por parte de Don Juan. "Esto sí que no se me pasa rápido… Me pregunto si la cafetería estará muy llena¬¬ odio hacer cola…Ahh… Tengo hambre y no he desayunado por culpa de las prisas… ¿cómo se me olvidó ayer poner el despertador? Nunca se me olvida… Igual me quedé dormida… Sí, lo más probable. Seguramente ayer cuando me tiré en la cama exhausta me dormí enseguida. Menudo miércoles fue ayer… Quizá Ada tenga razón… este tipo de cosas solo les pasa a los personajes de un manga…" Me disculpé por última vez y salgo por la puerta con cara de muerta. Noto tensión en el ambiente de repente "¿Qué pasa? ¿De dónde viene esa tensión? Me giro y me encuentro a Oscar, Ada y Kyouya-senpai esperando de pie. Todos en silencio sepulcral. Kyouya-senpai estaba apoyado contra la pared y no se le veían los ojos a través de las gafas "Parece que las maneje a voluntad -.-*" Ada estaba enfrente de este ultimo mirando hacia el suelo y Oscar parecía un tanto nervioso y enfadado… "¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?"

-LENA por fin sales – me grita Oscar –. Se me ha hecho eterno…

-Ehm… ya¬¬ - digo – ¿vosotros tenéis que ir a la cafetería? – Ada y Oscar niegan con la cabeza – Am, bueno en ese caso vamos Kyouya-senpai y yo. Pero antes tengo que pasar por la taquilla a dejar las cosas y a coger el monedero. Es un plis. ¿Vamos? – le pregunto a Kyouya-senpai, quien asiente y sale tras de mi – Gracias por el favor^^ Nos vamos.

El trayecto hacia la taquilla es muy incomodo. Reina el silencio entre nosotros. "¿Se habrá enfadado por algo?" Al llegar a la taquilla me doy cuenta en qué mal estado la había dejado a primera con las prisas… Suspiro "Si sigo tratándola así me denunciarán los del colegio por destrozar las infraestructuras." Abro la puerta, dejo el estuche y la libreta y husmeo en busca del monedero… Cuando lo encuentro miro el dinero que tengo "Llevo unos 6€… creo que dará…" Cierro la portezuela y miro a Kyouya-senpai quien me observa cual animal de zoo. Parpadeo y respiro hondo en un intento de no reprochar por esa mirada.

-Primero hay que ir por la comida, después pasaremos por la biblioteca que tengo que discutir algo con *aquellas dos¬¬* - me encamino hacia la cafetería mientras él desvía la mirada hacia el pasillo – ¿después donde quieres ir? –le pregunto. Kyouya-senpai parece sorprenderse pero en seguida mira hacia el pasillo de nuevo con su trascendencia habitual.

-Me da igual – responde secamente –.

-Podemos quedarnos en la biblioteca, o en el patio interior. O si lo prefieres podemos ir a una clase, tengo una profesora de dibujo que nos deja quedarnos durante los recreos e incluso si no ha venido algún profesor ^^ Me gusta mucho Elena– le digo. "No parece prestarme mucha atención… Mejor lo dejo estar por ahora." –. De todas formas podemos decidirlo después… No sé si te lo dije ayer, pero la comida de la cafetería no es demasiado buena¬¬ Así que no te esperes gran cosa…

Llegamos a la cafetería y tras decir que queríamos nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca. A Kyouya-senpai le había costado un poco decidirse, vale mentira, lo que pasa es que no soy nada buena descifrando caras¬¬ y él no ayuda nada -.-* "Ah… la próxima vez él se pagará su propia comida, me ha dejado arruinada… Por lo menos me ha dado para la comida también…" Nos acercamos a la biblioteca y me encuentro a Maku-chan y a Yukino esperando en la puerta.

-Em… siento llegar tarde. Primero Don Juan me ha estado echando la bronca por llegar tarde y después la cola de la cafetería era eterna… - Comienzo a decirles, pero Yukino me corta.

-Eras TÚ la que se enfadaba conmigo por no asistir al club, ¿NO? Decías que me lo saltaba todo por estar con mi novio. Y ahora ¿tú qué haces? NOS HAS ABANDONADO POR ESTE –"Esto es demasiado… ahora soy YO la que las ha abandonado…" *Yukino tranquilízate…* oigo que Maku-chan está intentando sosegarla, pero no da muy buen resultado¬¬ –. Ni se te ocurra volver a echarme en cara lo de Diego. Nos has dejado tiradas, eso no m…

-¿Cómo QUE HE SIDO YO LA QUE OS HA DEJADO TIRADAS? Miles de veces me he hecho cargo del Ota~bu cuando ninguna de las dos *podías venir*. Y ayer fue realmente asombroso: huisteis dejándome con estos, completamente sola. No creía que me fueseis a hacer eso y me aguante, porque somos amigas. Pero si no aguantas que una amiga te deje TU PROPIO trabajo porque tiene otras cosas que hacer… Porque todo esto se debe a que me encargasteis lo de Kyouya-senpai porque no queríais ensuciaros las manos con este trabajo. ¿Y ENCIMA TE ENFADAS? Todo esto es porque ahora vas a tener que pasar más tiempo en el Ota~bu y no podrás ver a Diego tanto como quieres, ¿no? Déjame que te diga una cosa el mundo no solo es Diego y el resto no giramos a tu santa voluntad. Te hiciste presidenta del Ota~bu porque te gustaba y querías que todo fuese bien, ¿no? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que si te haces cargo de una cosa es para responsabilizarte no para delegar en tus siguientes? Los de abajo estamos para ayudarte, no para hacernos cargo de todo. – "Zasca" me relajo un poco y me giro a Maku-chan – Siento que te hayas visto envuelta en todo esto. Yukino, estaré esperando. Nos vamos.

Me giro dejando a una Yukino completamente anonadada y a Maku-chan preocupada. "Que se aguanten. Hoy les toca a ellas¬¬" Kyouya-senpai me sigue dos pasos por detrás y no quita la vista de mi espalda. Lo siento muy bien, su mirada me acuchilla como miles de alfileres. Le pregunto dónde quiere ir y me dice que no le importa. Decido pues ir a una clase que este vacía. "Cuanta menos gente me vea pasar lo recreos con él, menos rumores habrán." No es que me importe lo que la gente piense de mí, más bien lo contrario, pero no tengo ganas de explicarle a todo dios sobre qué está pasando. Abro la puerta de una clase vacía.

-¿Te parece bien que nos quedemos aquí? – Le pregunto entrando en el cubículo – No tengo muchas ganas de estar en el bullicio de la gente, se me ha puesto dolor de cabeza…

Me siento en una silla y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre una mesa mientras Kyouya-senpai entra. Levanto la bolsa donde teníamos la comida y la dejo encima de una mesa contigua.

-Debes de comer – le digo levantando la cabeza y mirándole. Estaba de pie mirándome –. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Está bien como has dejado las cosas con esas dos? – pregunta sentándose en una silla cercana y cogiendo su parte de comida.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto desconcertada – Ah… Maku-chan to Yukino no koto… Si, no pasa nada –digo apoyando mi frente sobre la mano izquierda y mirando a Kyouya-senpai –.

-¿Qué querías decir con *estaré esperando*? ¿Una disculpa?

-Sí, bueno algo así… - le digo – Somos amigas desde hace cinco años más o menos… y nos conocemos bien. Con ese *estaré esperando* quiero decir que no voy a ser yo la que vaya y se disculpe por lo que he dicho. Ella sabe que tengo razón y cuando esté más relajada y piense mejor, estaré esperando que venga, se disculpe y todo volverá a estar bien. Un tiempo la una sin la otra hace que nos apreciemos más como amigas y como personas – me quedo mirando al vacio enfrente del pupitre en el que estaba y sonrío –. De vez en cuando viene bien tener estas discusiones, no nos podemos guardar todo dentro de nosotros… Acabaríamos explotando y eso si que acabaría con nuestra amistad. En cierta forma podemos estar enfadadas entre nosotras y seguir siendo amigas, eso es lo bueno de nuestra amistad. Es muy fuerte porque discutimos y conocemos el punto de vista opuesto ^^ - le miro a los ojos a través de sus gafas – ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Entiendo tus palabras, si es a seo a lo que te refieres. Pero el sentimiento no. ¿Tú no comes?

-Sí que debería comer… si no en clase montaré un espectáculo – busco en la bolsa mi bocadillo – Tú… ¿nunca has tenido un amigo que aprecies por encima de peleas, caprichos y todo? – Le doy un mordisco al bocata de jamón con queso y miro a Kyouya-senpai quien parece haber ciado en algo, y le sonrío ampliamente – Parece que sí^^

-Hum… - dice pensativo mientras le da un mordisco a una de las rosquilletas. Me río sacándole de sus pensamientos y pregunta – ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada… que no te imaginaba comiendo rosquilletas^^ y me ha hecho gracia. Eso es todo XD Pareces demasiado… como decirlo… -mientras pienso la palabra indicada muerdo otra vez el bocata "Pijo, estirado… todo eso no se lo puedo decir… ¿cómo decírselo suavemente?" – ¿orgulloso puede ser? No, no es esa la palabra… ¿altivo? No, tampoco…

-¿Te refieres a que no te esperabas que una persona de mi posición social comiese esto? – dice un tanto molesto.

-NO, bueno… algo así… me daba la sensación de que las rosquilletas eran algo demasiado vulgar como para que senpai las comiese usualmente – digo mirando al zumo sonriente –. No quería decir nada malo¬¬ No hay porque enfadarse.

Vuelve a quedarse silenciosa la clase mientras comemos. Solo se escuchan nuestras mandíbulas masticar, morder los alimentos y nuestras respiraciones. Me dejo el bocadillo a mitad para después y me quedo mirando por la ventana. Esta tranquilidad casi nunca la conseguías en el colegio, ni siquiera en la biblioteca. Siempre había alguien hablando más fuerte y un bullicio en el trasfondo. Respiro hondo, cierro los ojos y me reclino sobre el espaldero de la silla. La tranquilidad se va cuando noto la inquisitiva mirada de Kyouya-senpai sobre mí. Me repongo en la silla y abro los ojos. Kyouya-senpai aparta la mirada hacia las ventanas. Me levanto y me dirijo a la pizarra. Cojo una tiza y empiezo a dibujar a Kyouya-senpai mirando pensativo hacia el vacío. Mientras lo dibujo me doy cuenta de que tiene un aura solitaria "Perfecto para tiza…" Le miro unos segundos y sigo dibujando. Al girarme de nuevo veo que se acerca para ver que hago. Me aparto hacia un lado y escribo en hiragana *Kyo* y me quedo pensando cómo se escribía la letra *ya*. La tiza es arrebatada de mis dedos y escribe *ya* en la pizarra. Al lado de esta Kyouya-snepai escribe otros caracteres desconocidos para mí.

-Así se escribe mi nombre en kanji – dice señalando los caracteres desconocidos –.

-Vaaayaaaa –digo asombrada –, mola^^ Mira –le quito la tiza y escribo Lena y Hiko en caracteres kanji – lo aprendí hace ya mucho. Creo que este –señalo Lena – significa amor o algo así y el otro era ¿lago de desesperación? No sé, eso me dijeron –cojo el borrador y borro Lena y Hiko –. ¿Puedes quedarte ahí un momento? Quiero hacer una foto del dibujo con el modelo y tu nombre…

Me separo unos tres metros, saco el móvil y hago tres fotos: una general de toda la pizarra, otra a Kyouya-senpai y al dibujo y la última al nombre de Kyouya en kanji. En cuanto acabo con las fotos, suena la campana de fin de recreo y entre los dos borramos a toda prisa la pizarra y recogemos las cosas. Riéndome salimos de la clase en la cual estábamos y nos dirigimos hacia la siguiente clase de Kyouya-senpai. Por el camino me dice:

-Ese dibujo de antes estaba bastante bien para estar hecho rápidamente –me sorprendo ante su comentario –.

-Gracias^^ Pero de cerca casi nunca se ven los defectos… si hubieses mirado de mas lejos entonces… - me callo al ver que su expresión empezaba a cambiar – Bueno ehm… una cosa… no sé si al cambio de hora podré venir, me tocan dos horas seguidas de Dibujo Técnico y la Mariana es un poco estricta… De todas formas intentaré escabullirme, pero en caso de que no pueda, habla con Oscar, él te puede ayudar…

Llegamos a su clase y me despido. "Vaya, como ha cambiado de un momento a otro, ¿será bipolar?" Me encamino a clase de Técnico, recogiendo antes el carpesano con todos los trastos de la clase. Entro en clase tras dos personas más que estaban en la puerta. Al acercarme a mi sitio cruzo una mirada con Yukino, quien aunque esté en otro curso asiste también a esta clase. Ésta gira la cabeza mirando al frente dándome a entender que no estaba dispuesta a entregarse todavía. "El orgullo es algo horrible… Pero el tiempo lo cura todo." Dejo las cosas encima de la mesa y voy a la mesa de la profesora para comentarle lo del cambio de clases. Tras unos momentos de deliberación, Mariana decide dejarme salir entes de que suene la campana y volver después. Me siento en mi sitio saco los utensilios suspirando para mantenerme atenta a la clase. "Aun no hemos empezado trimestre nuevo y ella ya está acabando un tema. Seguramente dentro de dos semanas tendremos examen¬¬ Hay que ver como es esta profesora…"

A un minuto de que sonase la campana levanto la mano y Mariana dice *Sí, vete, pero no tardes mucho* Aseguro con un movimiento de la cabeza y tras salir de clase me dirijo rápidamente a la clase de Kyouya-senpai. Al llegar encuentro a algunos alumnos movilizados, hecho una ojeada por fuera a ver si ya había salido, pero como no estaba, miro dentro. Estaba en una esquina él solo. "Qué hace ahí apartado… debería…" Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y la conexión visual.

-Lena^^ ¿Vuelves por Kyouya? – me dice Oscar

-Eh… - no sé muy bien que responder, "Si digo sí, eso quiere decir que solo vengo por él (aunque sea verdad) y no me parece bien decirlo cuando conozco a más gente, es como si los estuviera despreciando y poniendo a Kyouya-senpai en una posición privilegiada, y tampoco quiero alimentar su ego¬¬ Tampoco puedo decir que no…Sería una mentira muy gorda…" - ¿Cuál es vuestra siguiente clase? – Decido evitar el tema, siento otra vez esa mirada punzante – Yo ahora estoy en Técnico con Mariana… me tocan dos horas seguidas con ella -.-

-Ah…pues creo que tenemos una hora de *trabaja tu solo* Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no era en Técnico cuando estabas con Rakel? – me pregunta (Rakel=Yukino)

-Eh… si, pero hemos discutido ~.~ Pero pronto se arreglará, no hay que preocuparse^^ - le respondo, después me dirijo hacia Kyouya-senpai que había estado observándonos todo el rato – Senpai, ¿qué quieres hacer? Me parece que esta hora puedes hacer e ir a donde quieras – me mira fijamente "¿Otra vez está enfadado? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿He hecho algo? -.-? " –. Yo tengo que volver a clase, la profesora me ha dicho que no tarde mucho¬¬

-Has dicho que puedo ir a donde quiera, ¿no? – dice Kyouya-senpai pensativo "Otra vez le ha cambiado la personalidad, estoy casi segura de que es bipolar… y eso que no lo conozco casi" Asiento llena de curiosidad por saber que discurre por su cabeza. En sus labios se despliega una sonrisa demoniaca, esa sonrisa de diablo – Bien –dice cogiendo su cartera –. Llévame a donde tienes clase.

Sale por la puerta llevando su mochila *estilo varonil* y riéndose por lo bajo. "¿Qué está tramando?" Empiezo a hacerle preguntas del tipo de *pero que tienes pensado hacer después de llegar yo a clase* *no pensaras irte solo por ahí, te puedes perder* No me responde ni a una sola de esas cuestiones solo muestra esa sonrisa maléfica y mira hacia el pasillo. "No me gusta nada lo que está pasando aquí." Regresamos a mi clase y Kyouya-senpai se acerca a Mariana hablando con ella y sonriendo de una forma que la deja encandilada. "¿Sabe hacer esas cosas?" Mariana señala hacia mi sitio. Senpai le agradece mientras yo espero en la puerta. Kyouya-senpai me mira y se sienta en el pupitre contiguo al mío. Me quedo blanca. "¿Qué hace? ¿No pretenderá…?" Sonríe desde el asiento. Me dirijo a mi silla y me siento. Kyouya-senpai no dice nada… me entra un tic en el ojo izquierdo… "¿Qué se cree que está haciendo?"

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le susurro para que Mariana no me oiga.

-Me pareció interesante observarte en tu clase natural – me dice muy tranquilo y tomando notas "Esta no es mi clase natural" De repente siento una mirada asesina fijada en mí. Había estado sintiendo todas las miradas de mis compañeros de clase desde que había aparecido con Kyouya-senpai –. Tu amiga nos está mirando amenazadoramente, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta – "Ah… esto va ha hacer que tarde más en disculparse" –. Además esta no es mi clase *natural*. No está ni la mitad de la clase con la que convivo, esta es solo una optativa, por eso está también Yukino – saco todos los trastos: reglas, compas, láminas, libro, etc. -. ¿Qué le has dicho a Mariana para que te deje quedarte? De normal suele ser mucho más estricta…

-No mucho – dice aun con esa sonrisa –.

-So desu ka… - "Hay que ver con el chaval este¬¬" De repente me acuerdo de que tenía que hacerle una pregunta – Ano sa…

-¿Hum…? – "Vaya, no parece que me esté prestando mucha atención… me pregunto cómo le irá con los compañeros de clase…Antes estaba marginado en una esquina."

-¿Qué te ha parecido Ada? – le pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Quién? – "Idiota"

-Ada, la de esta mañana – le hago recordar –. Te la he presentado a primera hora, en el cambio de clases. También ha estado luego, antes del almuerzo, con Oscar…

-Ah, ya sé quién dices… - dice vagamente cerrando los ojos - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- … - "Este va a conseguir cabrearme del todo ." Respiro hondo y continuo – Te preguntaba que te ha parecido.

-No tengo ninguna impresión de ella todavía – dice "Diosssss… yo lo mato como siga así de indiferente en cuanto a la gente" - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te lo ha pedido ella?

-¿Eh? No – empiezo a jugar con las reglas para hacer un ejercicio –.

-Entonces, ¿son celos? – "Pero quien se cree..." Casi destrozo la lámina que estábamos haciendo. Rápidamente le respondo:

-¿EH? Por supuesto que no. ¿Quién te crees que er…?

-Ten cuidado a quien le dices qué – dice en un tono de superioridad –. Estás trabajando para mi padre, lo cual quiere decir que soy tu superior. Tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella – "Tiene el ego más alto que la torre de Tokio .*"

-Está bien, dejemos correr el tema por ahora – "Por ahora, me rindo… pero no por siempre" Empiezo a pensar en voz alta – ¿Qué tienes luego? Me parece que te toca arriba otra vez… Ahh… otra vez subir y bajar escaleras. ¿Y a mí? ¡Sí! Mates Me pregunto si hoy resolveremos el problema ese largo^^ Que ganas - Mientras sigo con la lámina de técnico empiezo a alucinar con clases de matemáticas. "Seguramente tendré lo tendré bien, aunque había una parte que me quedé atrancada… Si no lo resolvemos hoy, iré a Vicent y se lo preguntaré personalmente. No pienso quedarme más tiempo sin saberlo¬¬" Kyouya-senpai me mira sorprendido por mi cambio de conversación.

La clase se pasa entera cada uno haciendo lo que le tocaba. Yo haciendo lo de clase y Kyouya-senpai haciendo a saber qué… No hemos hablado en el resto de tiempo hasta que toca el timbre, cuando le acompaño a clase y me despido de él con un simple *luego vuelvo*. Me voy a la taquilla a cambiar las cosas de técnico por las de matemáticas. Después me voy al aula correspondiente muy ilusionada, lo cual difiere mucho de cómo salgo tras los 55 minutos de clase. "Al final no lo hemos resuelto y encima ha vuelto a explicar lo de los exámenes¬¬ Que aburrido…" Me acerco al aula por Kyouya-senpai que me estaba ya esperando. Sin hablar se acerca a mí y andamos por el pasillo en silencio hasta que se me ocurre decir:

-Oye, ¿dónde estamos yendo? ¿Tienes ya claro donde quieres comer?

-¿Eh? – Se gira extrañado – Yo te estoy siguiendo – me dice. Ante esa cara estupefacta y la situación, no puedo evitar reírme tranquilamente –.

-Bueno, antes de seguir vagando por el resto de la escuela – digo secándome una lagrimilla escapista – y que el resto de alumnos empiecen a hacer teorías extrañas, deberíamos pensar donde ir. ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Se encoge de hombros indiferente - ¿Te apetece quedarte otra vez en una clase? También podemos salir al patio o a la plaza, pero eso último no es muy recomendable. Además si Julio-jii me pilla fuera me va a caer una buena…

-En las clases se está más tranquilo – dice secamente. Sonrío internamente "Me lo veía venir. Es del tipo que prefieren estar tranquilos y sin gente que les agobie." –.

Echamos a andar hasta encontrar un aula vacía. Habían algunas abiertas, pero ya habían parejas dentro… disfrutando del patio¬¬ Entramos tranquilamente, parece que alguien se le había olvidado cerrar. No es una de las clases que suelen dejar para que los alumnos estudien… Kyuoya-senpai se acerca a las ventanas y mira hacia afuera… "Vaya, le gusta estar apartado de todo pero enterarse igual, menudo está hecho… Parece un ritual suyo, lo de mirar por la ventana" Busco mi bocadillo que había dejado a medias a la hora del almuerzo, le quito el papel albal y mientras mordisqueo, disfruto del sabor del jamón. Kyouya-senpai sigue mirando por la ventana.

-Deberías de comer – le digo tranquilamente cuando ya me ha acabado el bocadillo –. Al menos un poco, para aguantar hasta las cuatro menos cuarto… si no, no vas a llegar vivo a tu casa. Y mi trabajo es cuidarte, así que come. No tengo ganas de dar explicaciones por un cadáver – sonrío ampliamente. Kyouya-senpai toma la bolsa y coge su ración de no-se-qué… y empieza a comer cuando me pregunta –.

-¿Por qué vives con tus abuelos?

- Ja – suelto una carcajada de la sorpresa – Así que, ¿Yo no puedo hacer preguntas y tu si? Eso no es justo – se queda en silencio el ambiente. Tras unos segundos para que Kyouya-senpai asimilase mis palabras le digo alzando la cara y una ceja –. Propongo un trato. Por cada cosa que preguntes tú, yo te haré una pregunta de igual importancia según mi juicio – Sonrío ampliamente al ver la expresión de debate interno de Kyouya-senpai –. Es lo más justo. Por supuesto las condiciones se te otorgan a ti también. Si yo hago una pregunta tienes derecho a hacerme otra de la misma trascendencia según tu criterio. ¿Vale? - tras unos segundos de silencio donde Kyouya-senpai estuvo pensando los pros y los contras asiente.

-Tengo una condición – dice serio mirando hacia el suelo –. Solo una pregunta por día.

-Una cada uno. Y explicaciones extensas, nada de dos frases y ya. Y se permiten preguntas relacionadas con el tema tratado.

-¿Qué? – "jeje, se ha perdido…"

-Pues que por ejemplo, me preguntas si vivo con mis abuelos y yo te contesto, y tú me preguntas sobre mis padres por qué no vivo con ellos. Ese tipo de preguntas se valen, relacionadas con lo que estamos hablando sin tener que irse a otro tema.

Seguimos negociando las condiciones y tal. Entre risas y enfados, se me pasó la hora del segundo patio en seguida y tuvimos que volver a clases. Una vez dejé a Kyouya-senpai en su clase me despedí y me fui a la sala de ordenadores para Diseño por Ordenador. "De todas formas después de las clases me tocará estar con él hasta eso de las ¿7? O eran las 8… No se… ya veremos qué pasa esta tarde… Creo que era hasta las ocho… igual Kyouya-senpai lo sabe. Bueno eso, que tendré mucho tiempo para hablar con él… Le tendré que explicar lo de que no son mis abuelos y todo el rollo." Pienso mientras llego y entro a clase. Ada me espera como siempre con una sonrisa en los labios "El día que no me sonría al verme, me preocuparé por ella." La profesora nos ordena seguir con el trabajo de la habitación y nos ponemos a ello. Ada me pregunta:

-¿Qué tal la clase de Técnico? He visto salir de allí a Rakel bastante enfadada

-Ah… - suspiro – Sí, es que resulta que como el Ootori tenía una hora de *no hacer nada* se ha venido a mi clase – niego con la cabeza pesadamente –. Yukino seguramente se ha enfadado porque voy mucho con Kyouya-senpai, y como yo le eché la bronca por dejar de lado el Ota~bu… probablemente me lo reprocha, el que haya abandonado el Ota~bu por un chico. Pero no es lo mismo¬¬

-Y… ¿qué tal te va con tu *senpai*? – me dice dándome un leve golpe con el codo en el costado.

-¿Cómo que como me va? – le digo sin entender del todo – Es demasiado pronto para decir que me va bien o que me va mal… Solo llevamos un día juntos -.- uu… eso suena mal¬¬

-Jajaja –se ríe ella xD su risa es como unas campanillas reconfortantes – Ya, me lo imagino^^

-De todas formas hoy me cae mejor que ayer. Ayer era un idiota pijo¬¬ Hoy es bipolar –nos reímos las dos sonoramente.

La profesora nos hecha la bronca y seguimos con el trabajo. La hora se pasa rápida y Ada me acompaña a por Kyouya. Nos encontramos con Oscar y hablamos por el camino (todos menos Kyouya-senpai, quien parece estar incomodo con la situación). "No sé porque me necesita, podría ir con Oscar tranquilamente^^" Llegamos a su clase y nosotras nos vamos hacia la nuestra. Llamamos a la puerta y Elena nos regaña por llegar tarde. Tras la explicación de los colores luz y los colores pigmento, me acerco a la profesora para decirle lo del cambio de clase y lo de Kyouya-senpai. No pone pegas siempre que no llegue demasiado tarde. "Adoro a Elena." Las dos horas de Dibujo se me pasaron volando con su respectivo cambio de clases.

Suena el timbre de finalización de las clases a las 15:45 mientras todos salen atropelladamente del aula para ir a sus casas y comer como es debido. "Y a mi aun me quedan cinco horas de trabajo con Kyouya-senpai…" Al salir por el marco de la puerta junto a Ada, ambas nos sorprendemos de ver a Oscar y a Kyouya-senpai esperándonos. Ada mira a Oscar, después nos dice:

-Yo me tengo que ir, tengo algo de prisa – y se va como alma que lleva al demonio.

Me quedo un tanto extrañada por su reacción. "Esto no es normal en ella, mañana la interrogaré." Seguidamente Oscar me mira y me dice de comer juntos ya que hoy no tenía que volver a casa hasta la tarde y que no le apetecía comer solo. Le informo de que nosotros ya habíamos comido en el segundo recreo y que teníamos que hacer un recorrido turístico por Castellón. Kyouya-senpai y yo nos vamos juntos mientras siento que Oscar está muy decepcionado. Le pregunto a Kyouya-senpai donde quería ir.

-¿No deberías haber preparado el recorrido ayer? – "Pero este tío ¿quién se cree que soy?"

-Bueno por ahora podemos ir a la biblioteca y allí informarnos sobre lo interesante de Castellón – le digo. "De paso me copio los apuntes de Historia de Ada…" Señalo a la entrada secundaria –. Está más cerca por ahí. Es una suerte que no cierren a la hora de comer, supongo que viene mucha gente de la escuela. Además tengo un par de cosas que hacer allí.

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, me acerco a la chica detrás del mostrador saludándola. Le devuelvo dos libros que me había llevado. Me dirijo a Kyouya-senpai y le digo que no se nos permite entrar con mochilas ni nada parecido. De forma que saco los apuntes, una libreta y el estuche y dejamos las cosas en una taquilla. Entramos dentro del todo y nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro. Empecé a copiar los apuntes mientras Kyouya-senpai me observaba "¿Qué mira?"

-¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto.

-Betsu ni – dice ocultando sus ojos tas el cristal de sus gafas –, tan solo pensaba si estabas evitando mi pregunta de antes – "¿Qué pregunta?" mi expresión era de desconcierto por lo que siguió –. Lo de vivir con tus abuelos.

-¡Ah! – exclamo alzando la voz recordando de golpe. Detrás se oye como alguien nos chista en busca de silencio. Bajo la voz –. Si quieres hablar nos vamos a una de las cabinas.

Dicho esto no mudamos a una de las cabinas para grupos de trabajo insonorizadas. Empiezo contándole que Julio-jii y Maria-baa no son mis abuelos y que solo vivo con ellos. Ellos solo son los abuelos de una amiga llamada Mitsuki (Obviamente, no es ese su nombre de verdad) que me dejaron quedarme por el tiempo que estuviese estudiando en esa escuela a cambio de que cuidase de ellos. Kyouya-senpai me pregunta por mi familia autentica. Le cuento que no se opusieron en exceso a que me fuera a vivir fuera. Pero que cada dos días les llamo y hablo con ellos sobre media hora contándoles casi todo lo que me ocurría. Le menciono también que aun no sabían nada de él, ya que ayer no me dio tiempo a nada. "Eso me recuerda que hoy tengo que llamarlos…" Le explico que también voy a verlos cada dos fines de semana y que casi siempre que voy hay como reunión familiar y comida conjunta, pero que ya hacía tiempo que no iba a verlos por los exámenes y que este fin de tampoco podría volver seguramente. Revelo también que estar con Maria-baa y Julio-jii estaba bien, pero que de vez en cuando, lo pasaba bastante mal ya que Maria-baa estaba encamada y no se podía mover casi.

-Ahora es mi turno – le digo –. Quiero saber sobre tu familia. Nunca he conocido una familia como la tuya, me refiero, ¿Cómo convives con ellos? ¿Cómo es tener hermanos? ¿Cómo es vuestro día a día? – según se me van ocurriendo las preguntas las voy soltando, sinceramente siento mucha curiosidad por su familia y todo ese mundo. Ayer había sido muy extraña la comida y me había dado la sensación de que solo se reunían para comer y hablar de negocios.

-¿No habíamos tratado solo una pregunta por día? – dice Kyouya-senpai serio levantando una ceja.

-Sí, pero están todas relacionadas – sonrío al ver el cacao mental que se estaba montando en ese mismo instante - ^^ Piénsate la respuesta, yo tengo que salir por unos libros ahora vuelvo.

Al salir de la cabina, me meto dentro de los estantes llenos de libros y busco uno de Información turística de Castellón. Buscando y buscando me encuentro un libro que me había recomendado un antiguo profesor de Castellano y decido cogérmelo para leerlo. Me acerco a la dependienta y le pregunto por información turística y me indica un par de libros. Cojo los dos que me había señalado y vuelvo donde se encontraba Kyouya-senpai. Al dejar la pila de libros sobre la mesa, mira sorprendido el de _Tokyo blues: Norwegian wood_ de Haruki Murakami, acto seguido empieza a hablar sobre su padre y sus hermanos. Después del relato, saco mis propias conclusiones. "No le gusta su familia, le presionan mucho por ser el tercer hijo. Yashio-san me da la impresión de que lo único que busca es aprovecharse al máximo de todo el mundo, incluida su familia. Su unidad familiar es pésima, pero aun así la defiende. Con toda la presión que le mete su familia sigue obedeciendo como un perro con la cabeza gacha¬¬ No sé como lo aguanta, me da la impresión de que en cuanto pueda le dará esquinazo a su familia para poder vivir mejor y más a su aire… y también para demostrarles de que a pesar de que es el tercer hijo es mucho mejor que el resto. Um… ya veremos cuando le conozca mejor que es lo que pasa de verdad… No soy nada buena juzgando a la gente."

Sigo con los apuntes de Historia "Bendita Ada" mientras Kyouya-senpai hojea los libros de turismo y señala los sitios que le gustaría ir. "Después miraré lo que ha señalado y prepararé la ruta¬¬" Cuando acabo con lo de Historia, saco la sección de matemáticas y reviso el problema *super-xungo*. "Sigo creyendo que está bien… Pero hasta que no lo corrijamos no puedo afirmarlo por completo¬¬ Y al final no he hablado con Vicent, ah… sabia que se me olvidaba algo -.-"

-El resultado está bien – la voz de Kyouya-senpai en mi nuca me sorprende tanto que se me hiela la sangre por unos instantes –, pero aquí no está resuelto como debería.

-¿Qué? –digo cuando me he recuperado – ¿Dónde? – señala con el dedo y me explica porque no está bien. "vaya el niño es listo y todo…" me rio internamente – Mañana quiero ser yo la que pregunte primero, ya lo tengo pensado y todo^^ – se voltea a mirarme "Está muy cerca¬¬… … … Anda tiene los ojos morados O_O De lejos parecen negros, pero de cerca y con luz se aprecia muy bien…" Se levanta tranquilamente y vuelve a su asiento enfrente del mío.

Empezamos a revisar los libros de turismo para trazar rutas y cosas así cuando me doy cuenta que ya son casi las seis. Le comento de salir de la biblioteca a tomar algo. Asiente. Recogemos las cosas de la mesa y las llevo al mostrador. Le pido a la chica que nos lo guarde todo que solo íbamos a salir un momento. Nos afirma con la cabeza. Abro la taquilla y tras dejar los trastos de estudio, cojo el monedero y le indico a Kyouya-senpai de salir. Sale tras de mí por la puerta y nos acercamos a un bar. Allí tomamos él un café y yo un trina con un cruasán. Pago y nos salimos a dar una vuelta por un parque cercano. Hay muchos niños correteando de aquí para allá y muchos de ellos se piensan que somos pareja. "Pero si le conocí ayer… que me estáis contando." Volvimos a la biblioteca y trazando rutas y cosas así nos llega la hora de marchar. Un coche pasa a recoger a Kyouya-senpai por la escuela a las 8 en punto. Después de eso me acerco a casa, dejo la mochila y salgo corriendo al encuentro de la banda. Al llegar al ensayo, me falta Txus… y el batería me dice que hoy tenía una excursión y no venía hasta las nueve o así. "Ya decía yo que todo estaba muy tranquilo…" De forma que ensayamos sin él. A las nueve y cuarto llega un SMS de Txus diciendo que estaba muerto por el viaje y que hoy no iba a venir.

Llego a casa sobre las nueve y media y llamo a mis padres. "Es un alivio escuchar algo tan familiar cuando toda tu vida acaba de dar un giro" Estuve hablando con mis padres sobre media hora mientras hacía la cena. Cuando les comento sobre Kyouya-senpai y el trabajo, mi padre casi se viene a Castellón para llevarme a rastras de vuelta a casa. Mi madre sin embargo en seguida piensa en una historia romántica¬¬ De todas formas ambos coinciden en la típica frase de padres *Ten cuidado con los hombres*. Cuando acabo la conversación, preparo la mesa de la habitación de Maria-baa y cenamos los tres juntos mientras Julio-jii cuenta historias sobre la mili. Cuando acabamos de cenar Julio-jii recoge la mesa rápidamente si dejar que lo haga yo. Me voy a mi cuarto y me conecto con el portátil. Nada mas conectarme, Txus me empieza a agobiar de forma que en 20 minutos ya he cerrado el Messenger. Empiezo a ver Skip Beat! Dejo la serie en cuanto veo que se me han hecho las 11:30. Antes de cerrar las luces para dormir le doy una manotada al despertador y activar la alarma de mañana por la mañana.

Fin del capítulo 2^^

Glosario

Osoi desu: Llegas tarde; Es tarde

Gomen: Lo siento; perdona

Un plis: Un momento

Maku-chan to Yukino no koto…: Lo de Maku-chan y Yukino…

So desu ka: Anda; Que cosas.

Ano sa: Se untiliza para llamar la atención de alguien: Escucha; Oye…

Betsu ni: Literalmente significa Aparte. Pero tambien se untiliza como negación: Para nada; Nada que ver

* * *

TT^TT Gracias de verdad, no me esperaba tener reviews^^ de verdad espero que les guste, por ahora voy por el cap 4... y se supone que para la semana que viene tendriesel cap 3^^

bss a todos


	4. Capitulo 3: Y otra semana empieza

Capítulo tres

Y otra semana empieza…

Hundred days make me older

Since the last time I saw your pretty face

Thousand lies make me colder

And I don't think I can't look at this…

Vuelve a ser lunes, y a madrugar otra vez. La alarma suena… otra vez. Pero esta vez más pronto. "¿En qué estaría yo pensando ayer? ¿Por qué puse el despertador a las 8?" El fin de semana se me había pasado muy rápido. El sábado y el domingo estuve tan ocupada que casi no me dio tiempo a descansar. Ambos días tuve coreo por la mañana de 11 a 2 (estamos con una coreografía de para-para súper divertida) , el sábado tuvimos ensayos *desesperados* por la tarde de 4:30 a 6 (después me encerré en casa haciendo trabajos, viendo anime y cuidando de Maria-baa). La noche del sábado me llamaron los del Ota~bu y nos quedamos todos en casa de una frikeando toda la noche. A las 10:30 de la mañana me levanté y me escapé corriendo silenciosamente (ya que todos seguían dormidos) para llegar a tiempo a la coreo. Llegué muerta a casa después de toda la coreo y encima me quedaba aun hacer la comida. Comimos tranquilamente (gracias a Dios) en el cuarto de Maria-baa. A eso de las cinco, llamó Mitsuki diciendo que estaba llegando y que se iba a pasar a vernos. Ale, a limpiar a toda ostia… A las ocho se fue y por fin pude disfrutar de la tranquilidad, hasta ahora.

La alarma sigue sonando… remoloneando la apago de un manotazo. Me levanto desperezándome para después encaminarme al baño. Cuando salgo me siento a desayunar yo sola ya que Julio-jii quería quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde. Tras arreglarme y coger las cosas, dejo una nota a Julio-jii y me encamino a través de la carretera para llegar a la escuela. Una persona me espera en la puerta. De repente me vuelven los recuerdos del viernes por la tarde. La conversación sobre Tamaki y la gente del Host club: los amigos de Kyouya-senpai. Recuerdo perfectamente su cara cuando hablaba de Tamaki, aunque echara pestes de él, le estima mucho. Me contó muchas cosas de él: como se conocieron, sus alocadas ideas, algunas anécdotas, etc. Mientras me acerco lentamente a Kyouya-senpai, pienso que me gustaría conocer a ese Tamaki para saber cómo es el mejor amigo de mi senpai… Por lo que me contó, no se parecen en nada, y aun así son amigos. "Bueno, los polos opuestos se atraen." Suelto una risa por lo bajo al pensar eso último mientras caminábamos por el Hall. Kyouya-senpai me mira algo extrañado, pero parece que ya se está acostumbrando a como soy. "Ah, ahora recuerdo porque me había puesto la alarma más temprano… No quería que me dijese eso de llegas tarde otra vez… y tampoco quería que me viesen con él desde buena mañana¬¬" No hablamos, eso lo dejamos para el patio o para después de las clases. Me acuerdo también de que Kyouya-senpai me dijo que si no quería no tenía que acompañarle entre clases, cuando me lo dijo usaba un tono de desprecio en plan *no soy un crio*. Le respondí que creía que aun era muy temprano para dejarlo solo entre las clases y que Yoshio-san (su padre) me regañaría por hacerlo. Igualmente no pienso que sea del todo egocéntrico como aparenta ser. En el poco tiempo que le conozco, diría que he sido capaz de abrir muchas puertas (reitero en comparación con el tiempo que le conozco). Creo que ya puedo decir que más o menos le conozco… al menos lo que me ha mostrado y he conseguido adivinar es más de lo que me esperaba. De forma que por ahora estoy satisfecha, no puedo decir que seamos amigos (no hay tanta confianza), más bien somos como compañeros de clase…

Llegamos la puerta de su clase y se me ocurre preguntarle por el fin de semana. Me responde vagamente y con frases complicadas que no ha hecho nada. Me sorprendo a mi misma cuando me doy cuenta de que he entendido (más o menos) lo que me ha dicho. "Desde cuando entiendo yo esas frases…" De todas formas me choca eso de que se ha pasado el fin de semana *sin hacer nada* "¿En serio no ha hecho nada? ¿Se habrá pasado todo el finde con esa cara de estudiante frustrado encerrado en su habitación? Que estoy pensando… con el pedazo casa que tiene no se habrá quedado en su habitación." Suena la campana de comienzo de clases sobresaltándome repentinamente. Me dirijo hacia mi clase de inglés tras despedirme.

Y así comienza otro día, otra semana más en mi vida. Las clases se me pasan rápido, tranquilas, hablando con Ada (menos la hora de después del patio que me toca Dibujo Técnico y allí esta Yukino… y aun hay tensión palpable), entre clases voy por Kyouya-senpai y pasamos el patio en un aula vacía (el viernes acordamos que durante los patios nos quedaríamos en aulas para estar más relajados y que la gente no preguntase). Todo está tranquilo hasta las dos últimas horas que toca audiovisuales, donde me llevé una sorpresa al ver a todo mi grupo extremadamente excitado. Nada más entrar por la puerta ya me miran inquisitivamente. Empiezan a atragantarme todos a la vez con el proyecto del video, hablando a la vez y cada uno hablaba más fuerte que el anterior. Rafa llega y nos riñe por el jaleo. "¿Por qué yo también? TT^TT" Cuando logran calmarse todos nos sentamos en corro para aclarar todo.

-Primero que nada tenemos que decidir el tema –digo tranquilamente. En cuanto digo esto empiezan a dar sugerencias y a discutir por los diferentes gustos musicales. "Me saca de quicio esto…*Que si yo no hago esto porque este grupo no me gusta* *Que si esta canción es una m…*" –. ¡Hey! Tengo una propuesta justa para todos – una vez dicho esto todos me prestan atención –. Es un poco infantil, pero creo que es lo mejor. Todos escribiremos en un trozo de papel una canción que nos guste. Dos papeles por persona. Después se mezclan todos los papeles doblados y hacemos que Rafa escoja dos. De los dos que hayan salido, haremos una votación y la canción que gane por mayoría es la que haremos. ¿Qué os parece la idea?

Todos acceden, unos de buena gana, mientras que otros lo hacen a regañadientes. Entre Pep y Ada han recortado unos trozos de papel donde cada uno apuntamos las opciones. Especulando con la cantidad de posibilidades decido escribir UNBELIEVABLE de CRAIG DAVID "Que de recuerdos me trae…" y VII de AKIKO SHIKATA "Estoy convencida de que de esta canción puede salir un buen video con la historia que me inventé el otro día^^" Una vez todos han escrito las dos canciones mezclamos los papeles y le pedimos a Rafa que elija dos. TONADA DESDE TI de LA MUSICALITÉ o VII de AKIKO SHIKATA. Después de escuchar las dos canciones, por mayoría sale mi opción: VII de Akiko Shikata ("Siiiiiiiii"), a la mayoría no le hizo demasiada gracia eso de una historia de amor. Tras enseñarles la canción y explicarles más o menos la historia que se me ocurrió, todo el grupo decidimos hacer el video como una especie de sueño. TRAMA DEL VIDEO: La prota está en la ciudad con unos amigos y empieza a sonar las campanas de una iglesia, tras de ellos se empiezan a escuchar unos violines que les van rodeando y tal. Los violinistas fantasmas forman un pasillo y al fondo se ve una muñeca de estas de porcelana. Se acerca a la prota y se la lleva a una *mansión*. En la mansión cuando atraviesa la perta todo su vestuario cambia y empieza a bailar con los presentes (hay una fiesta). Los presentes se van durmiendo cuando dice la muñeca (es la que canta) *Oyasumi*, en el cambio de música la prota ya puede controlar su cuerpo y huye. El resto de la canción es la huida de ella por la mansión y el final es que al no encontrar salida, trata de saltar a otro edificio y se cae de espaldas, donde la coge uno. La última escena será de la muñeca andando por el salón lleno de la gente dormida. FIN DEL VIDEO "Es increíble, y pensar que es el mismo grupo que tarda una hora en decidirse en trabajar otras veces…" Estoy muy contenta al fin y al cabo con mi grupo. Nos llevamos todos bien. Como antes, decidimos echar a suertes los papeles que nos tocará hacer para el video. "Nooooooooooooooooo, yo no quiero ser la prota TT^TT" pienso una vez descubro que me ha tocado. A Ada le ha tocado ser la muñeca, que mona le va a quedar^^ En cuanto me despisto suena la alarma de cambio de clase y ni la escucho. Ada me recuerda que tengo que ir por Kyouya-senpai… "Bendita Ada…" Cuando vuelvo seguimos con rollos como la edición y cosas así…

En nada ya se han hecho las 15:15 y tenemos que salir de clase porque Rafa nos echa a casa. Saliendo ya por la puerta con Kyouya-senpai, me abordan Pep y Jason, mis compañeros de grupo de audiovisuales, diciendo no-se-qué cosas a todo volumen y a la vez. Cuando se aclaran ellos dos para hablar más *tranquilamente* (nótese la ironía) me dicen que esta tarde tenemos que grabar el video urgente. Me quedo en shock. Tras los 20 segundos típicos de mi shock me recupero y les empiezo a preguntar a voz en grito que quienes eran ellos para organizarme la tarde. Yo ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada hoy… Ambos bromean que si tenía una cita con mi senpai lo cual niego tranquilamente. Me dan un ultimátum diciéndome que a las 4 estuviese ahí, en la puerta de la escuela y se dan la vuelta endose rápidamente. Desde lejos les grito:

-Pe-pe pero… pe-¡Pep! ¡Faltan muchas cosas como vestuario!

-¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Está todo arreglado! ¡A LAS 4! –me gritan por último

Mi cara de incredulidad no tiene precio cuando Kyouya-senpai me saca de mi mente en blanco diciéndome algo de que debíamos comer. Nos dirigimos a un restaurante cercano al que nunca había entrado donde pedimos una mesa para dos. Senpai me había comentado a la hora del patio que la comida corría a cuenta de la empresa, de forma que no me tocaría invitar a Kyouya-senpai otra vez, y como se traía el almuerzo que le preparaban las de la cocina… Los rumores sobre dónde íbamos a comer eran muy conocidos, y, la verdad, no le hacían justicia. La comida era realmente buena, el único punto que no me gusta es que es de diseño… no me van las miconinias en un plato gigante con un chorrito de lo que sea como decoración… Los nombres de los platos que estaban escritos en la carta que nos entregó el camarero eran tan complicados que necesité una eternidad (o eso me dio la sensación a mi) para entender si era carne, pescado o verdura. Ahora que ya hemos acabado de comer, me da la sensación de que a Kyouya-senpai le había gustado el sitio. "Nota mental: nuestros gustos no concuerdan en nada… Me pregunto qué pasará esta tarde cuando se entere de todo lo del video… La canción es en japonés, y eso puede ser un pequeño problema¬¬" Ya estamos llegando a la puerta de la escuela aun abierta. Se han hecho las 4 rápidamente y todo mi grupo de audiovisuales me, o debería decir nos, están esperando ya. "Pero, si solo han pasado unos minutos -.-* Hay que ver cuando quieren son muy puntuales…cuando quieren." Antes de saludarlos ellos me recriminan que llego tarde. Con una de mis miradas se acaban los reproches rápidamente. Vislumbro a Ada al fondo del todo, un tanto escindida. Lleva puesta una gabardina de manga larga que le llega hasta los tobillos. Al acercarme a ella me da una sonrisilla tímida de esas de *no preguntes por favor*. Le sonrío para tranquilizarla, tengo la impresión de que más tarde lo descubriré al margen de preguntas.

Pep y Jason nos dicen de movernos al sitio de la filmación. Empiezan el camino y el resto los seguimos. Frecuentemente miro a mi alrededor para verificar que Kyouya-senpai sigue cerca. Cuando llegamos a una avenida casi desierta, Nos comunican que es ahí donde será el comienzo, donde yo y mis amigos estaremos platicando y aparecerá Ada para llevarme. Esta última protesta argumentando que no es de noche.

-Eso no es problema, después se le puede aplicar un filtro y parecerá de noche igualmente – dice Pep muy orgulloso del chico que editaba los vídeos –. Puede hacer cosas increíbles con ese programa… y lo de los fantasmas tampoco será problema… Dice que solo necesitaba que estuviese la gente, vamos los que van a hacer de fantasmas^^ – "Ahora que lo pienso, hay más gente de los que somos de mi grupo…"

-Pep – le digo –, ¿de dónde has sacado tanta gente? Y esas bolsas, ¿son el vestuario? ¿Cómo has podido obtenerlo todo tan rápido? – ante estas cuestiones, Pep sonríe con suficiencia.

-Ha sido Jason – dice hinchándose. "Una aguja y explota xD" –. Resulta que sus padres están en una compañía teatral y nos han prestado los trajes^^

-Ya, conozco a sus padres – digo – me ofrecieron entrar en el teatro, pero por falta de tiempo, les dije que no podía… -explico, ya que todo se habían quedado con cara extrañada – Pero la pregunta sigue siendo ¿te han dejado cogerlo? ¿Así porque si?

- … – Jason duda un segundo la respuesta – Bueno, les hemos dicho que era una emergencia, y nos han abierto la sección de vestidor. Dicen que mientras no se rompa ni ensucie nada, podemos utilizarlo – "No me parece una excusa muy buena… pero parece que se ha hecho responsable de todo. ^^ Que maduro." –.

-Está bien, si es así, no hay problema – digo tranquilizándolo –. ¿Comprobamos el vestuario?

Abrimos la enorme bolsa que lleva uno de los nuevos. Dentro hay unos 10 trajes chaqueta (hermosísimos) dorados y blancos. La chaqueta y los pantalones eran dorados mientras que la camisa y los puños de la chaqueta, blanco. También están otros tantos antifaces a juego. Los desconocidos vuelven a cerrar la bolsa y se la llevan. "¿Dónde van?" Tras abrir la más pequeña de las otras dos bolsas restantes me encuentro un traje como de las muñecas de porcelana pero a mi tamaño. "No pretenderán que use esto para el vídeo…" También hay una peluca rubia a tirabuzones, estilo *ricitos de oro*. Ada mete la mano susurrando tímidamente *Esto es para mí.* y sonrojándose al máximo.

-El otro lo tienes que usar tú… – me llega a voz de Ada – Yo ahora tengo que ir allí – señala por donde habían desaparecido los otros – a ponerme la peluca y maquillaje.

Mientras se va le pregunto a Jason y Pep (al parecer son los coordinadores) de que iba todo esto y me explican.

-Todo estaba previsto para hoy, ¿no te lo habíamos dicho? – Niego fervientemente con la cabeza – Ah… pues sí… Je, je… Bueno… eh… m… este es el vestido que usarás para la *fiesta*, cuando te arrastre Ada a la casa… – al no poder esquivar mas mi inquisitiva mirada decide explicarse mejor – Cuando nos enteramos de que el otro grupo ya había empezado con las grabaciones, decidimos movernos… así que hablamos con el personal por si iba a estar libre y nos dijeron que hoy iba bien… pero como entonces no sabíamos que íbamos a hacer decidimos pedir unos 12 extras, y lo del vestuario, ha sido gracias a las influencias de Jason… Cuando saliste corriendo por ese (como se llame) estuvimos planeando las localizaciones y lo arreglamos todo… aquí no hay mucha gente y está cerca la iglesia. La *mansión * donde Ada te llevará será la entrada de lo que era la biblioteca antigua, - "Vaya desde que la cerraron me preguntaba que iba a pasar con ese sitio… la verdad es que tiene un buen ambiente para que sea la fiesta…" – que ahora es un museo… así que tampoco habrá mucha gente. Para las escenas de huida hemos pensado que en el edificio aquel antiguo que antes era el cine podría quedar bien por lo de que está poco cuidado… y después para lo de la caída habría que volver al museo, que tiene una buena fachada. Se lo podemos explicar a los empleados y que nos ayuden para que no acabes como una tortilla.

"Vaya si que lo tenían todo pensado… este podría ser director de cine, se le daría de maravilla. Ah… Ahora no puedo negarme, lo tienen todo asegurado, además no hay seguridad de que los extras puedan hacerlo otro día… Pero, ¿Qué hago con Kyouya-senpai? No parece que esté demasiado… ¿Dónde está?" Me giro buscándolo con la mirada. Sorprendida le encuentro a mi izquierda.

-Kyouya-senpai… – empiezo.

-Esto parece interesante, si no importuno demasiado, querría quedarme – dice para mi (más aun) sorpresa –.

Pep y Jasón parecen muy felices de su respuesta. Me quedo un tanto estática en mi lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta mirando hacia Kyouya-senpai. "¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? … No es normal. ¿Lo está haciendo por mí? ¿Por qué ve que estoy muy apurada con el trabajo? ¿O solo se quiere reír de nosotros? Probablemente sea eso… Menos mal que no sabe leer el pensamiento, no me gustaría que supiera que no me fío de él…" La cara de Kyouya-senpai denota satisfacción, pero de una manera peligrosa. "Planea algo…" Kyouya-senpai se percata de que lo miro y se voltea a verme. Rápidamente cambio la expresión de mi cara a una más amigable y le dirijo una sonrisa inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a mi derecha. *Gracias^^* Le digo dócilmente.

Empezamos a grabar, Kyouya-senpai solo observa mientras toma notas. "Espera, ¿de dónde ha sacado…? Mou ii. Me da igual, mientras no interfiera en la filmación…" Tenemos que retomar la toma porque me he quedado en mi mundo… Tras pedir disculpas llegan los *violinistas* acompañados de… "¡ ¿Esa es ADA?" Todos los del *set* nos quedamos con la boca abierta viendo las maravillas del maquillaje y la peluca. "Parece una persona completamente diferente. ¿Qué digo? ¡Parece una muñeca de porcelana a tamaño humano!" Este pensamiento hace que me recorra un escalofrío por toda la espalda. "Sugoi…" Me acerco a ella y a los *violinistas* "Que guapos que están estos trajes… que bien les queda a todos…" Platicamos mientras el resto vuelvan a sus respectivos trabajos hasta que nos llaman para hacer la entrada de Ada y los violinistas.

La tarde ha transcurrido muy entretenida. Esto de grabar es un poco lento y pesado, pero me encanta^^. Ahora son como las ocho y media cerca de las nueve de la noche, empieza a caer el Sol. Doy gracias porque hoy no teníamos ensayo… lo cual se me hace raro, ya que desde el sábado que no hemos quedado. "Vaya, hoy tampoco he visto a Txus… que alivio^^" no es que desprecie a Txus, es que es un pesado… y no tengo ganas de verle más de lo necesario. Pensando sobre Txus, me giro a ver a Kyouya-senpai que está a mi lado. Se ha quedado hasta el final de la filmación, estoy yendo con él en el coche hasta su casa. "Espera, ¿Por qué estoy yendo hasta su casa? Si a eso se le puede llamar casa¬¬… … ¡Ah! Es verdad, para disculparme de que vuelva *tan tarde* a casa. ¿Desde cuándo las 9 es tarde para volver? Y creo que también había dicho algo de dar explicaciones sobre la tardía… Estos, cada día son más extraños…" Recuerdo cuando durante la filmación en una de las pausas me acerqué a Kyouya-senpai y criticó la calidad de la representación… y que le repliqué. También cuando sobre las siete menos cuarto nos fuimos Ada y yo por helados vestidas de muñecas y las caras de todo el mundo que nos veía. Hasta el reparto se había quedado sin palabras cuando volvimos con una cantidad desmesurada de helados (que aun no sé cómo hemos llegado a llevarlos todos…).Hasta incluso Kyouya-senpai estaba mudo de la sorpresa. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa recorra toda mi boca. Me lo había pasado genial y ya no tendría prisas por seguir grabando. Milagrosamente habíamos acabado todas las tomas en el día.

A la que me doy cuenta ya hemos llegado a su *casa*. "Sigo sin entender porque tengo que hacer esto¬¬" Le explico la situación a Yoshio-san, que asiente reiteradamente. "No me estará dando la razón como a los críos, ¿verdad?" Cuando salgo del despacho de Yoshio-san, ya se han hecho las 10 pasadas. Ootori padre insiste en que cene allí, pero persisto en mi negación alegando que me esperan y que aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

Un chofer me lleva de vuelta a la vivienda de Julio-jii y Maria-baa. Una vez allí empiezo a preparar la cena mientras hablo con mis padres. Me cuentan que quieren que vuelva a casa para el fin de semana, ya que el anterior me tocaba y no fui. No me gusta cuando la gente me echa en cara las cosas. Les doy la razón sin embargo les digo que no estoy muy segura de si voy a poder ir. "Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer… desde que llegó Kyouya-senpai no me queda tiempo para hacer lo que me dé la gana." Me dicen que desde las vacaciones de navidad no nos hemos visto… "Tashikani…" Me despido de mis padres cuando acabamos de hablar y ceno con Julio-jii y Maria-baa. Julio-jii me informa de que él limpiará los platos en compensación por haberse quedado durmiendo hasta tarde y no haber hecho el desayuno ni nada. Le agradezco y les deseo duces sueños a ambos antes de irme a mi habitación. Tan solo hace unos 4 meses que estoy aquí y el cuarto donde duermo ya se parece al de mi casa. Sonrío recordando mi casa y su ambiente, "Si me tiro mucho tiempo fuera me acabaré sintiendo una extraña allí… Echo de menos a mis padres y el campo… nunca pensé que lo llegaría a añorar." Entro en Internet un rato para ver el tuenti y algunas cosas más. Al tuenti me siguen llegando mensajes de los miembros del Ota~bu diciendo que me echan de menos. También tengo otro de Txus en el que me cuenta una chorrada de una canción. "Ya decía yo… todo el día sin saber nada de Txus era demasiado bueno…-.-*" También hay un mensaje de un amigo que hacía siglos que no hablábamos, no es que estuviésemos enfadados ni mucho menos, simplemente un día dejamos de hablar porque teníamos más cosas que hacer. Finalmente encuentro un privado de Yukino en el que pone:

***MENSAJE PRIVADO ***

Hola Hiko:

Sé que estás esperando por una disculpa, pero no te voy a dar tal satisfacción. Me sigue pareciendo horrible lo que le hiciste al Ota~bu y lo que me dijiste el jueves pasado. Pero Maku ha estado presionando con que no soporta esta atmosfera y quiere que lo arreglemos. Me da igual lo que hagas, pero cálmala de una vez o hagamos que se le pase, pero no estoy dispuesta a pasar más tiempo con una depresiva al lado. Porque no sabes cómo se ha puesto a todas horas me mira con cara de cachorrito y no me concentro en las clases claro que tampoco me hace falta su *ayuda* para desconectar… más bien es muy fácil. Diego te manda recuerdo, dice que no te ha visto el pelo desde el miércoles. Lo cual es muy curioso, porque mi primo me dice que te ve todos los días y a todas horas. A mí no me engañas, tú tienes algo con el pijo ese. No es normal como te comportas con él. "¬¬ Betsu ni… no me porto diferente con él…" Oscar está muy pesado y también cree que os lleváis algo entre manos. Me ha pedido que te lo pregunte O_O

De todas formas exijo saber qué pasa con ese, la razón por la que has dejado el Ota~bu. Mañana quiero que me lo cuentes primera hora en Dibujo Técnico.

Un saludo.

***FIN DEL MENSAJE PRIVADO***

Sonrío cuando acabo de leer el mensaje. Eso en su caso es una disculpa, de forma que le contesto que mañana nos veríamos en clase e intentaría contarle todo, pero que quiero que sea un secreto. Cierro el tuenti después de haber comentado algunas fotos que me habían etiquetado. Abro la mensajería del Hotmail y se me llena la cara de ilusión cuando veo un e-mail. Lo abro y lo leo casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Es de Yuuichi. Hacía más de una semana que no sabía nada de él. Antes de Navidades le había enviado un mail felicitándole las navidades y contándole algunas cosas. Ahora me había respondido (por fin) y me pedía disculpas por haber tardado tanto en contestar. Me cuneta que allí en Rusia hacía un frío para morirse y que no salía de la estufa ni por saber morir. Me río ante ese comentario. También me habla sobre una nueva chica que había entrado en su vida. "Seguro que le gusta… se nota desde aquí xD" Me adjunta una foto suya. En ella, se ve a un chico de tez muy blanca. Las facciones son occidentales y unos ojos negros profundos encantadores. Sigue teniendo el mismo pelo negro corto y rizado. Yuuichi mira a cámara mientras señala una buena taza de caldo de pollo. El título de la foto dice: La que tú me enseñaste a hacer. Cuando acabo de leer el mail, cierro la correspondencia y me meto en la cama tras haberme cambiado. Mirando al techo con las luces ya apagadas pienso en el día de hoy. "Ha sido un buen día." Pienso en Yukino, en Yuuichi, en Kyouya-senpai, en Ada vestida de muñeca en toda la filmación, en los vestidos, todo el vestuario… Voy cerrando los ojos poco a poco y me dejo llevar por el mar que me inunda. Pienso que ojalá mañana y el resto de días sean como el de hoy, con buenas noticias y alegre. "Hoy estamos a veinte de enero." es lo último que pienso. Ya he caído del todo y los brazos de algún Morfeo me aprisionan dentro del océano.

Fin del tercer capítulo ^^

Glosario

Mou ii: Es como cuando estas cansado/a de algo y dices *ya tengo suficiente*

Sugoi: Increible

Tashikani: Ciertemente.

Oyasumi: Significa *descanso*, se dice cuando te vas a dormir o a descansar.

* * *

Hi hi minna-san^^

gomen, este capitulo es algo cortito -.- Creo que han habido unos errores antas... No estoy muy segura, pero me parece haber llamado al padre de Kyouya Yashio en vez de Yoshio... Siento el error TT^TT Tambien quiero acer incapié en el último ersonaje que ha salido: Yuuichi. NO es el hermano de Kyouya. Me di cuenta tarde de que se llamaban igual, me encanta ese nombre alí que lño voy a dejar... Bueno, muchas gracias por leer la historia^^ Me hace muy feliz. Cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza de muerte.. review^^

Quiero agradecer profundamente a Andrea and Natuberd por los coments que me ha dejado. Me has emocionado muuucho ^^

Bueno, minna... ja ne^^


	5. Capítulo 4: Recordando el dí de hoy

Capítulo 4

Recordando el día de hoy

" (…) To be hurt, to feel lost, to be let down in the dark (Llevo desde que ha salido en aleatorio en el ordenador con esa canción… ¿por qué esta canción?) No, you don't know what is like. Welcome to my life. je je je x)" Ya es tarde… son casi las dos de la mañana y aun me queda la mitad de la semana por delante. "Debería dormirme ya…" Pienso tirada en la cama, pero ya hace más de dos horas que lo estoy intentando. Ayer me dormí enseguida… "Debió ser por la filmación y todo eso… que estaba muy cansada. Pero hoy también he hecho muchas cosas." Poco a poco voy recordando lo que he hecho en el día.

Recuerdo que el levantarme había sido igual que el de todas las mañanas madrugadoras. "Je, eso no lo ha cambado Kyouya-senpai" Y que Julio-jii ya había preparado el desayuno y la comida de hoy. Desayuné y recogí las cosas para ir marchando a las clases. Era la primera vez que llegaba a la puerta de la escuela y Kyouya-senpai aun no había llegado, de normal él ya me está esperando cuando llego. Me parece un tanto extraño, pero pensé que cualquiera se puede dormir un día. Además, Kyouya-senpai no es perfecto, tan solo es un humano. Que haya aguantado tanto tiempo sin problemas me sorprende. Esta mañana Kyouya-senpai llegó tarde, y yo con él. Cuando sonó la campana me empecé a impacientar, "Esto ya no es normal" Empecé a hacer conjeturas extrañas que iban desde las más simples de que se ha pinchado una rueda hasta de las más complejas que incluían extraterrestres, hadas y la mafia rusa. Cuando lo vi llegar sentí como si una gran roca (de unas 300 toneladas) se evaporase de encima mío, la cual volvió a aparecer en cuanto vi su expresión (una cara de mala ostia tenía encima que ni se la aguantaba). Al verme esperando pareció relajarse ligeramente… "Seguramente pensaría que no podría llegar solo a clase¬¬" Pasé de darle sermones por la tardanza y cuando estuvo cerca me aproximé de una zancada, le enganché de la muñeca y tiré fuerte. "No pienso llegar más tarde aun solo porque el nene está remolón..." De esa forma, tirándole de la muñeca le pasee por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a su clase donde me despedí desde el fondo del siguiente corredor. Corriendo llegue a mi clase tomé aire hondo y toqué a la puerta para entrar. Después de que Mariana me dejase entrar me senté al lado de Yukino. Ayer le había prometido una explicación sobre lo de Kyouya-senpai. Y así lo hice… con una libreta como canal, le conté todo lo que pasó después de que me abandonasen a mi suerte. Al final de clase, aparte de que ninguna de las dos nos enteramos de la lección ni del día del examen, Yukino y yo volvimos como antes. Pareció alegrarse cuando le dije que había recibido noticias de Yuuichi… aunque en el fondo se que no acaba de aceptar nuestra situación actual. Mientras la alarma sonaba, Yukino y yo recogimos todas las cosas a la velocidad de la luz. Ella por costumbre y yo para ir por Kyouya-senpai. Yukino se ve que decidió seguirme ya que vino también por su propia cuenta a la clase. Recogiendo a Kyouya-senpai me di cuenta de una cosa, que el muy ****** sonríe a todo el mundo menos a mí. Oscar se acercó a saludar y cuando vio que estábamos juntas dijo algo de *Ya era hora* Mientras íbamos todos juntos a la siguiente clase de los de administración, Yukino volvió a insistir con que si ninguno de los dos (su primo y yo) teníamos pareja… y que estaríamos muy bien juntos… y que si sería bueno para todos "¿Quién es todos?"… y cosas así. Ahora en mi habitación me rio tranquilamente pensando en el tiempo que lleva intentando juntarnos.

En la hora de Diseño por ordenador volví a ver a Ada, ayer le había dicho que no diría nada de lo de las pintas del video… así que simplemente me senté a su lado tranquilamente. Por alguna extraña razón (no era extraña, más bien era muy conocida) yo hoy tenía una sonrisa en la cara inconscientemente. Cuando le dije a Ada que Yukino y yo lo habíamos arreglado todo se alegró, pero se emocionó mucho más cuando le dije que había recibido un e-mail de Yuuichi. En un momento en que la profesora no miraba, abrí el correo y le enseñé el correo. Me dio la impresión de que le iba dar un soponcio, las caras que ponía eran dignas de retrato. Casi se emociona más ella que yo al leerlo… CASI. Esa hora estuvimos hablando todo el rato sobre unas cosas y otras, el caso es que tampoco hice demasiado caso a la explicación teórica que nos daba la profesora.

La alarma sonó indicando que empezaba el patio y tras despedirme de Ada fui a buscar a Kyouya-senpai. Para variar me estaba esperando en la puerta de su clase. Buscando un aula libre nos encontramos a Yukino en la biblioteca con un pequeño grupo. Tras saludarla desde fuera, seguimos nuestro camino. Senpai me preguntó si tenía (textualmente) *esa cara de felicidad solo por haberme reconciliado con un amiga*. Admito que ese comentario y la tonalidad de su voz me ofendieron ligeramente¬¬ (le miré con una cara…) Cuando nos aposentamos en una clase, le conté que también había recibido un mail de un amigo del que hacía casi un mes que no sabía nada. Se quedó algo sorprendido por la información, por la cara que ponía parecía querer más declaraciones. Le conté algunas cosas por encima como que habíamos estado estudiando juntos un tiempo. También le dije que hace cerca de un año tuvo que irse deprisa y corriendo porque a su padre lo trasladaron a Bulgaria. Los minutos del patio se pasaban rápidamente, "Cada vez disfruto más de su compañía… será que ya me he acostumbrado a él." Almorzamos juntos, como ya era costumbre y después salimos del aula para caminar por los pasillos. Es divertido ir caminando por los pasillos y arriesgarte a que algún profesor que está de guardia te encuentre y te eche la bronca. Me gusta lo arriesgado^^. Hay veces que llevo a Kyouya-senpai por la mala vida cuando de repente giramos una esquina y vemos a un profesor. De normal le empujo con el brazo, lo malo es que no controlo muy bien mi fuerza. No estoy ciclada, pero tampoco soy una debilucha precisamente…

La siguiente clase era inglés, se me da demasiado bien como para prestar atención en las clases, así que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy haciendo otras cosas. De normal dibujo, pinto, leo mangas ^^, pienso en coreos para el grupo de los findes, y hasta (cuando me aburro demasie) escribo (tanto narrativa como letras para canciones). Después de la clase de inglés me tocaban tres horas seguidas de Volumen, me lo estoy pasando de maravilla con la escayola. Lo malo es que es un engorro que te cagas… y salir llena de restos de escayola por toda la bata, no hace mucha gracia a quien quieras que vayas a visitar. "Se le había quedado una cara muy graciosa a Senpai." En el primer cambio de hora que le fui a buscar, me puso una cara de *¿De qué coño vas?* y casi no me pude aguantar la risa. Al segundo cambio de hora me dice que tiene otra vez eso de *trabaja tu mismo* de forma que me acompaña a mi clase de volumen…¬¬ Horror. Kyouya-senpai en una clase donde salir igual que estabas cuando entraste muri da. Es decir, es imposible salir de ahí limpio. Le insistí varias veces en que se adelantara y comiese, que después iría yo, pero no me hizo caso y se quedó allí. "Ganko mono kirai" La cara de mala leche que llevaba después de la clase era más o menos como la que traía cuando había llegado esta mañana. No me contuve y me reí a gusto. Puede que esa cara de *reí demonio de sangre fría* asuste a todo el mundo (lo deduje por cómo nos miraba la gente al pasar), pero a mí no, para mala leche la que teníamos en mi familia. Tanto mi padre como mi madre tienen muy mala ostia y acojonan a cualquiera cuando se ponen, y yo lo he heredado. Me miró con una de esas miradas que si legase a mar ya estaría a 15 metros bajo tierra. Por eso le expliqué que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente así. Le pregunté por qué había llegado tarde y me dijo no-se-qué de un documento y las 5 de la mañana. Recuerdo haberle dicho con un tono de *madre sobreprotectora*:

-Eso no es sano. No debes hacerlo.

Me echó otra de sus miradas de mala leche, a esto le respondí con una de *¿Ves que me importe que me mires así?*. Así se pasó toda la hora de comer y cuando llegaron las tres y media (hora de finalización del recreo para comer) le comenté de paseo a su clase que quería hacer hoy por la tarde ya que acabábamos a las 6. Las tres últimas horas eran Técnicas y sistemas de construcción y dos horas de Dibujo. En técnicas me aburro como una ostra hibernando, pero no hay más remedio que atender si quiero aprobar… ya que en casa no hago nada de esta asignatura por costumbre. El jueves pasado (cap. 2) Elena se pasó las dos horas de dibujo explicando los colores luz y los colores pigmento, los primarios, secundarios terciarios, mezclas tipo de mezclas, etc. Al final de la segunda clase, llegamos a hacer algunas pruebas con unos focos y con las témperas. Hoy, sin embargo, hemos entrado de lleno con la pintura. Nos dijo la profesora que hiciésemos el bodegón que había colocado con témperas u óleo como prueba para ver nuestro nivel. Como todo el mundo lo hacía con témperas, yo (la muy lista) empecé con el óleo. NUNCA en mi vida había tratado esa mezcla aceitosa y me arrepentí de todo corazón al no haber escogido las témperas de toda la vida. El muy condenado (el óleo) tarda siglos en secarse por lo cual me saca de quicio. Agradecí profundamente el momento en que sonó la campana de cambio de clase. Elena, como ya se sabía toda la historia de Kyouya-senpai, me dejó salir tranquilamente… "Adoro a Elena."

A la vuelta, el **** fondo en óleo aún no se había secado, de forma que me acerqué a hacer compañía a Ada mientras hacía su cuadro. Cuándo me asomé a ver cómo iba, tan solo habían unos cuantos trazos de carboncillo en el soporte. "Ada siempre es muy lenta haciendo estas cosas. Es demasie perfeccionista^^"

-Hey, como siempre eres lentas en empezar ^^– le dije bromeando.

-No es mi culpa, es que me cuesta mucho decidirme en el encuadramiento – me dijo desesperada, me reí tranquilamente sin armar demasiado escándalo –. ¿Tú como vas?

-No aguanto el oleo – entonces fue ella la que se rió –.

-Te dije que no debías hacerlo – me reprendió –, pero tú a tu aire como siempre. En tu mundo yupi.

-Pues claro. ¿Acaso hay un lugar mejor?

-La Tierra

-Es que la tengo muy vista¬¬

-Déjate de tonterías. Es mejor vivir en la realidad que no en un mundo ficticio.

-Eso es lo que todos dicen, debe de ser verdad – le dije –. Pero mi mundo siempre es como yo quiero, y así no existen cosas extrañas… Vale, sí. Todo es extraño ahí. xD

-Va que eres rara.

-Xi^^ y orgullosa – mi inconsciente lo dijo por mí –. Espera no, eso es de friki… Bueno, es verdad que soy rara, pero soy así… de forma que…

-Sí, se me el discurso – me cortó Ada intentando ahorrarse el sermón –. Igual creo que deberías intentar ser más normal… ¿cómo te va con el extranjero? – me preguntó con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Ehm… bien – le respondí vagamente –. Parece que cada día entiendo un poco más su forma de ser.

-¡Ah! – Soltó un gritito muy emocionada – Esto va a derivar en un amor del tipo de shojo – "Esta se emociona por nada¬¬" –.

-¿De donde has sacado eso? – le pregunté indiferente – Nunca te he dicho que albergue esa clase de sentimientos hacia él – no pude evitar imaginarme la escena… y gracias a eso me entró la risa descontrolada de esas que no puedes parar de reír y que a los 5 minutos ya se te ha olvidado que es lo que te causó la risa pero igual sigues riendo por inercia –. No, no puedo… imposible. Él y yo nunca acabaremos así… Te lo digo, es imposible eeheeehehejeejaaaaaaaa. Ni de coña aa hahahajajajajaja. Muri muri…Ah… - respiré tranquilizándome – Ya pasó…

-No sé qué te da tanta gracia – parecía algo dolida por mi risa –. El amor es impredecible – dijo orgullosa –.

-Eso… - giré la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado – ¿lo dices por experiencia propia? – Ada se puso roja como un tomate y se ocultó en su cuadro – Venga, no hace falta que te avergüences…

-Yaa… pero igual. No debí haberlo hecho T/T

-No te preocupes, estamos en ello. Te dije que te ayudaría, ¿no? – Asintió con la cabeza. Sin previo aviso sonó la alarma que denotaba final de las clases de hoy. Me levanté como si me hubiesen dado un calambrazo – Marchando. ¿Hoy te quieres venir Ada? – Ada no entendía a que me refería – Hoy tengo que estar con Kyouya-senpai hasta las 8, pero como ya son las seis seguramente no haremos ningún recorrido *turístico*, ya que todos son para más tiempo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes?

-Ehm… - no parecía muy convencida – no sé. ¿Qué tal vas con tu *cuadro*?

-Un desastre… no he podido avanzar nada. Vamos por aquí, que la clase de Kyouya-senpai está en el piso superior – de nuevo parece un tanto incomoda con la situación –. Solo me acompañas a recogerlo… no es nada más… relájate, no va a pasar nada. No es tan malo como parece – decía yo esto mientras nos acercábamos a la clase de Kyouya-senpai y me asomaba buscándole –. No lo encuentro, ¿Dónde estará? – me llevé el susto del día al verlo detrás de nosotras.

Íbamos caminando los tres hacia la salida inmersos en un silencio que aun no sé porque era tan incomodo. Una voz (muy conocida para mí) nos distrajo de la incomodidad inherente. Era Txus y venía diciendo no-se-que del privado de ayer "No se lo contesté, ¿no? Buff no me acuerdo…" Me dijo que había compuesto una canción y que quería mi opinión. Le dejé caer que no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer hoy y que no podía asegurarle que me la pudiese enseñar… A la que me di cuenta, Ada y Kyouya-senpai habían desaparecido y Txus seguía hablando. "De no ser porque SÉ que Ada no va a hacer nada con senpai, luego la atosigaría a preguntas… pero de todas formas, ¿dónde se han metido?" El chico que tenía en frente me decía que esta tarde tampoco había ensayo y de repente caí en la cuenta:

-Ayer ¿Qué pasó? Lo siento, se me olvidó informar de que tenía una grabación para clase…

-No te preocupes, pero ya te vale… Estamos hablando de hacer una versión de otra canción, pero no sabemos cual eso era lo que teníamos que hacer ayer…

-Tengo una sugerencia ha salido hace poco y la tengo como despertador en el móvil desde que la oí: Here without you de 3 doors down. Es una balada (L) preciosa… me encantó desde la primera vez que la escuché. Me siento con esa canción, no se… como si (sé que te va a sonar raro…), como si me lo dijeran a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso? – Txus me despertó de mi ensueño rápidamente, respondí con evasivas.

-Nada nada. Déjalo^^ Pero en serio, es una buena opción. Por ahora lo discutimos mañana, ne? – dicho esto, salí corriendo en busca de *la pareja perdida*.

Encontré a Ada y a Kyouya-senpai llegando a la entrada principal. No hablaban y como mala persona me acerqué sin hacer ruido pero senpai me descubrió. Le hice señas de que no dijera nada para darle un susto a Ada "No sabe seguir la corriente" Kyouya-senpai se me quedó mirando con cara *inocente* y cuando Ada se iba a girar, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para asaltarla por detrás. No paré de reírme ni cuando se fue. Antes de irse me dijo Ada que hoy tenía algo de tiempo libre y que iba a ver al Ota~bu. Cuando Ada ya se hubo ido, le pregunté a Kyouya-senpai que quería hacer hoy.

-¿? – Estábamos parados fuera del portón de la escuela, senpai no parecía entender demasie bien lo que le decía – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Me parece que te lo he dicho antes, a la hora de comer – le dije –. Ya son las 6 y los recorridos *turísticos* son muy largos y no dará tiempo – Kyouya-senpai empezó a pensárselo – Tonikaku, mientras te lo piensas, voy aquí en frente a dejar las cosas.

Así como estaba me escapé a casa de Julio-jii para dejar los trastos de clase y quedarme más tranquila. Julio-jii me vio y preguntó si ya había vuelto. Visité la habitación de Maria-baa y tras decirme que podía irme tranquila, eso hice. Cuando salí, Kyouya-senpai estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. "-.- Hay que ver este chico…" Le pregunté si ya se había decidido a que hacer esta tarde y me dijo que le daba igual. Así que fuimos a una heladería cercana a tomarnos un heladiitoooo^^. Estuvimos en silencio todo el rato hasta que me llamó Hikari-chan del Ota~bu. En realidad era Ada con el móvil de Hikari ¬¬ preguntándome si aun estábamos sin hacer nada.

Llegamos al lugar donde se estaban reuniendo todos y al verme llegar se emocionaron. A primera vista distinguí a Yukino con Diego (inseparables forever). También vi a Maku-chan, Oscar, Hikari-chan, Ada, Txus… "CHOTO MATTE ¿Qué hacen Oscar y Txus aquí? Ninguno son del club…ò.ó Claro que yo tampoco" Daniel se acerca a saludarme junto con Karlos y Mitsuki. "Espera..."

-Mitsuki-chan, nani suru koko ni?

-¿Eh? – ni Mitsuki ni nadie me había entendido, bueno alguien sí, pero él no contaba. Me reí por lo bajo "A veces se me olvida que no saben… ahh… me emociono demasiado."

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mitsuki? No has avisado de que venías… - le dije suavemente pero con un toque de *quiero que me lo expliques todo*.

-Eh… hehehee – se rió como queriendo evadir el tema. "Parece que se haya escapado…" –. Bueno, es que…

-No importa – le corté antes de que dijese nada "Obviamente quiere esconder algo… después haré que desembuche." – Es solo que no me esperaba encontrarte aquí^^.

Me miró con los ojos estilo *gracias te debo la vida, te admiraré por siempre*. "Ahhh… los jóvenes de hoy en día… (Me siento vieja al decir/pensar eso (-.-?) )" Ada me saluda desde el punto de reunión (un mísero banco de la plaza de las palomas muertas). Nos acercamos al resto."Vaya, solo hace una semana que dejé esto… lo hachaba de menos -_- … O_o Tensión… Siento tensión en el ambiente. ¿Qué pasa?" Giré buscando el foco de esa sensación. Nunca he sido muy buena sintiendo eso del ambiente, por lo tanto debería ser muy fuerte como para que hasta una idiota como yo lo detectase. Lo encontré: Kyouya-senpai destilaba por cada poro un aura extraña muy poderosa, casi como la que llevaba por la mañana nada más llegar. "¿Será que tiene un mal día? -.- … noo, hace un rato estaba normal. Bueno lo que es normal en él. o no lo entiendo"

-Ahh… – suspiré girándome hacia Yukino y Diego – wakannai -.-

La tensión estática se dispersó ligeramente y sentí una mirada punzante en la nuca. Ya conozco esa mirada a la perfección, es Kyouya-senpai estudiándome. Volteé ligeramente para mirar a senpai a los ojos y luego volví a girarme hacia Yukino y le dije:

-¿Qué había preparado para hoy, señorita presidenta? – solté eso último con sorna. Yukino me echó una mirada de *jajaja (sarcástica) que graciosa*

-Pues pensábamos ver el final de la serie que empezamos el otro día y después iniciar un debate sobre esta.

-¿Cuál?

-Eh… espera que el nombre era en japo y no me acuerdo muy bien –rebusca en la mochilita de domokun (KAWAII) y saca un DVD – Hanbun no tsuki ga noboru sora.

-Ah, si. La he visto. ¿Por dónde vais?

-Acabamos el tercer capítulo… - ¬¬*no me jodas, no se me los capítulos de memoria* - Ehh… el médico se emborracha y le da una paliza al mocoso y este se queda leyendo en la terraza el libro que le ha dejado la tipa…

-¡El médico – nos interrumpió Daniel muy emocionado – también le ha dicho a la madre de la niña que está muy mal y se ha puesto a llorar! ¿Qué va a pasar?

-¡Hiko! Spoilers suprimido ¿ok? – me dice Maku-chan previniendo un ataque de histeria por el resto.

"Pero si la historia acaba bien '-.- No sé a qué viene tanto jaleo" Al final decidieron en homenaje a que había vuelto (aunque solo fuese de visita) verían una película. "Seguramente lo han hecho para que no les lance spoilers… -.-que gente" Viré a ver a Kyouya-senpai. "No pega nada aquí… parece un extraterrestre capturado" Empecé a reírme por lo bajo intentando no molestar a nadie, pero no fue así. Cada vez me miraba más gente. Con cada mirada que se añadía más me entraba la risa y más desinhibida era. No sé cómo, pero acabamos todos riéndonos (a excepción de cierta persona) lo cual ratificaba mi teoría de alienígena. Dios, era un círculo vicioso, como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Nos pusimos de camino hacia la casa de Daniel para ver la peli. Según me había comentado Yukino era un drama coreano titulado: Tada kimi wo aishiteru.

Llegamos a casa de Daniel, desalojamos la sala donde estaba la pantalla y metimos el DVD de la peli (pirata por supuesto, este es un club de presupuesto 0) Nos sentamos todos en el suelo apoyados los unos en los otros. A un lado tenía a Kyouya-senpai y al otro a Yukino (junto a Diego). Poco más y tengo que arrastrar a Kyouya-senpai para que se sentase con la multitud y no se quedase sentado escribiendo en la libreta. "Espera ¿de dónde ha sacado la libreta? Antes no la llevaba…" Kyouya-senpai a veces me asusta -.-

La película fue hermosa, hasta lloré con el final. Todos (y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS los presentes) soltamos aunque solo fuese una lagrimilla escapista. Los más machotes lo negaron todo, sin embargo era graciosísimo ver a Daniel hecho un mar de lágrimas y moqueando. En el momento en que me fijé en Daniel lloroso yo también estaba lloriqueando y me pregunté si yo también llevaba esa cara. Volteé a senpai que llevaba su cara de estatua observadora, sin embargo alcancé a ver un ligero rastro en su mejilla. Me di cuenta de que senpai y yo estábamos muy cerca (no pensar mal, él miraba la tv). Me fijé en nuestras posiciones: le tenía agarrado por el brazo más cercano y estábamos apegados costado con costado (comentario estúpido: ¡como los adosados!). Desvió la mirada de la pantalla hacia mí y cuando estábamos mirándonos a los ojos le sonreí "Dios, a saber qué cara llevaba '-.-" Senpai entreabrió la boca ligeramente en señal de sorpresa.

-Gomen – le dije separándome y soltándolo – No recuerdo en qué momento te he cogido del brazo.

-Ie, nandemonai.

Cuando acabó la peli, ya se habían hecho las 8 y media. "Nos hemos pasado media hora -.-" Kyouya-senpai y yo nos levantamos y una vez estuve en la puerta de casa de Daniel, me giré hacia ellos y con una pequeña reverencia les dije: *minna-san, mata ¿ne?* me encanta el club, se emocionan muy fácilmente, son como una familia adoptada^^. Kyouya-senpai y yo no hablábamos mientras andábamos en dirección hacia la escuela. Me suena el móvil y veo que es Adrii (L) xD Conversación telefónica:

-Mosi-mosi – le dije para fastidiar.

- … - silencio al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Jajaja – me reí – Dime cari^^ - "Mirada, vuelve a observarme¬¬"

-Ah, vale, no entendía – respondió al fin –. Te llamo por lo de mi cumple.

-¡Ah, sí! La fiesta. ¿Cuándo se hará?

-Pues, teóricamente, TEORICAMENTE, porque mi chico no sabe si ese día podrá, dice que igual tiene que ir a una partida de parchís con su abuelo y los de la residencia, dice que todos los sábados tienen una…. Me parece muy fuerte, cari. Prefiere estar con un puñado de abuelos que conmigo: su novio. Porque soy su novio, ¿no? ¿No me tendría que…?

-Cari céntrate. Tu cumple, la fiesta. Itsu.

-¿Quee? Deja el chino, Yo no soy así.

-Para empezar no es *chino*, es japonés…

-A mi me suena igual.

-¡Qué va! Pero si no se parecen en nada… bueno cuando es la fiestica y donde.

-¡Ah! Si, si, si… Pues será en la masía de mi tío que está por la entrada norte de la Vall d'Uixó. Y quiero hacerla el sábado este o el siguiente… ¿a ti cual te viene mejor?

-Buff – suspiré pensativa – creo que el siguiente, este quería visitar a mis padres…

-Bueno, se intentará. Pero no prometo nada. Vendrás, ¿no? Me lo prometiste el año pasado…

-Sii – nos habíamos sentado en un banco para no andar hablando, Kyouya-senpai parecía en otro mundo –, lo intentaré… Te lo debo del año pasado. ¿Por cierto cuanta gente irá?

-Bueno, unos cuantos amigos míos… y algunos de mi chico. No creo que seamos demasiados… ¿por?

-Es que me agobio en masas enormes de gente.

-Bueno, cari… vente con alguien… si vienes con churri…

-Adrii, no tengo de eso.

-Aaaiiisshhhh… como eres. Bueno pues tráete a alguien, no te vengas solica. ¿Oki? Ya te llamaré para más detalles.

-Ok cari… dews. – y colgué el teléfono.

Kyouya-senpai tenía la mirada perdida en una farola. Porque si, ya era de noche. Tenía la extraña idea en la cabeza de que ahora mismo parecíamos una pareja que acaba de empezar a salir. Entre Ada y las demás me lo habían metido en la cabeza…

-Si miras mucho hacia la farola, después tendrás una mancha en la vista…- le dije tranquilamente, "Ya tengo confianza con él. Al principio me ponía supe nerviosa…"

-¿Quién era? – preguntó medio enbobado.

-Un amigo…

-¿Le llamas cari a un amigo?

-Le llamo cari a todo el mundo que me aprecio muchísimo… -"Pero qué coño… Será broma, ¿no? ¿A qué viene esto?" - ¿por? … ¿Celoso…? – lo dije en plan coña, pero algo estaba raro… había un ambiente cargado.

-Betsu ni… - dijo levantándose del banco. Le seguí cuando echó a andar.

-Adrii… - comencé – es un amigo de hace un tiempo. El año pasado falté a su cumpleaños y se enfadó conmigo. Le prometí que el año siguiente iría y que montaríamos una gran fiesta para compensárselo.

-So…

-Tengo ganas de conocer a su novio… me ha hablado mucho de él. Pero aun no lo conozco.

-¿Novio?

-Sí, novio. En España es normal tener pareja…

-¿NoviO? –esta vez puso más énfasis en la letra O.

-Sí, es gay. ¿Algún problema? – "Será broma, ¿no? No me jodas que es uno de estos que odian a los gays y lesbianas. Como se llamaban… tenían un nombre… ¿homofobos? O algo así…

-No, nada.

El ambiente extraño había desaparecido. Me relajé muchísimo entonces, hacía una ligera brisa fresquita que quitaba todos los dolores de cabeza. Qué bien se estaba paseando a esas horas. Como no hay casi nadie, andas tranquilo y pacífico. De vez en cuando se oye alguna pelea de gatos o alguna discusión de los vecinos… incluso habían veces que llegabas a escuchar los aullidos de los perros de los chalets de las urbanizaciones.

-¿Te gusta el japonés? –Kyouya-senpai me sorprendió un poco con esa pregunta, pero seguí mirando al cielo nocturno urbano. "Definitivamente prefiero el cielo en el campo… Echo de menos mi casa…"

-Hum –asentí con la cabeza – daisuki^^

-¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Ehm… - "Decirle esto a un chaval japonés es algo patético -/-" – pues… en las series. En el anime y las películas. Empecé con el anime en versión original subtitulada y algunas cosas se me fueron quedando.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe bien? No soporto que la gente vaya por ahí haciendo que sabe sobre algo cuando en realidad no. –Kyouya-senpai seguía hablando, pero yo me había quedado en el *quieres que te enseñe* "Será broma, ¿no? Eto e muu fuerte nen. Ni siquiera se lo he tenido que pedir… ¿Lo dice en serio? No me lo acabo de creer…" Sin darme cuenta me había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y mirando fijamente a los ojos que medio ocultaban aquellas efímeras gafas. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Sonreí ampliamente y miré hacia delante como si me sintiera en un sueño. Cerré los ojos para disfrutas de ese momento. Kyouya-senpai estaba siendo amable conmigo… y la refrescante brisa me balanceaba el pelo. Me sentía como en un película, la protagonista de un manga shojo. Dije un *Sí* bajito por respuesta a su inesperada pregunta. Estábamos llegando a la puerta de la escuela cuando vimos un coche que nos hace las luces. Kyouya-senpai dijo que eran los que le venían a recoger y se subió al automóvil. Le despedí con la mano desde fuera, aunque no viese a través de los cristales velados.

Entré en casa de Julio-jii y Maria-baa. Julio-jii me dijo que Mitsuki-chan había llegado "Ah, sí, es verdad. Se me había olvidado pedirle explicaciones" y se había instalado en mi cuarto. Me dirigí hacia allí para hablar con ella. Me contó que se había escapado de casa. Bueno algo así, para ella eso era escaparse de casa. Me dijo que no me preocupase por el cuarto, que ella se iba al de invitados Por lo visto la cama de allí le gusta más. "No entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar dormir en un colchón duro…Con lo divertido que son los de muelles^^ Lo malo es que cuando se hacen viejos hacen demasie ruido¬¬"

Después de cenar (sobre las 10 y pico, "Sí, cenan muy pronto") Mitsuki y yo nos encerramos en mi cuarto y pusimos música e el ordenador. ME contó todo por lo que se había ido y que se iba a quedar en casa de su tia que murió hace poco. "Que grimilla…" Estuvimos hablando cerca de dos horas y sobre las 12 decidió irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Yo aun estoy aquí intentando dormir… espero que mañana también sea un día interesante. "Por fin se ha acabado este día de locos… aunque últimamente todos son días locos^^"

Fin del capítulo 4

Glosario

Muri da: Es imposible

Ganko mono kirai: Odio los testarudos

Muri: Imposible

Demasie: demasiado

Wakannai: No lo entiendo

Kawaii:Bonito; lindo; mono…

Choto matte: Quieto ahí parado; espera un momento.

Nani suru koko ni?: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tada kimi wo aishiteru: Tan solo te amo. (Pelicula coreano/japonesa muy recomendable)

Hanbun no tsuki ga noboru sora: La media luna saldrá en el cielo.

Ie, nandemonai: (Ie: no /Nandemonai: no es nada) No te preocupes, no es nada; NO importa…

Minna-san, mata, ne? (Minna: literalmente todo el mundo, hace referencia a la gente presente) (Mata: otra vez) (ne?: añadido al final de la frase la convierte en una firmación suave) Chicos, nos vemos; Hasta la próxima.

Mosi-mosi: Se dice al descolgar el teléfono. Es algo como: ¿Diga? ¿Sí?

Itsu: Cuando.

Daisuki: (Dai: mucho) (Suki: gustar) Me encanta.

* * *

wozu wozu minna-san^^ gomen por la tardanza TT^TT

lamento si a alguien le ha resultado ofensivo mi lenguaje (porsi) no era mi intncion^^

bueno, espero que os lo paseis bien con este cap^^, intentaré subir el siguiente en un par de semenas TT^TT (si, lo se, es muy tarde... pero es la única opción. La semana que viene tengo una pila de examennes que me estreso desde la semana pasaa solo de mirar la agenda TT^TT Encima acabo de comenzar con la autoecuela ¬¬ moraleja: estoy muy ocupadaTT^TT. Ademas mi musa solo viene de noche... y es cuado necesito dormir... así que voy un poco lenta.)

bss a todos^^ y gracias por leer el cap^^


	6. Capítulo 5: Celebérrimo 1ª parte

Capítulo 5

Celebérrimo (1ª parte)

(Un piano suena en mi cabeza… y después comienza una voz aguda a cantar)

Soshite boya wa nemuri ni tsuita

Ikizuku hai no naka no hodo wo

Hitosu futatsu to…

("Kire…" pienso mientras que se hacen colorines sobre mi retina)

Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokona wo

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume, yume…

(Mis ojos se van cerrando conforme la canción)

-Huum… quiero dormir más- digo en voz bajita para el cuello de mi camisa (como diría mi madre) –. Tengo sueño…

-¡Lena! – una voz grita mi nombre y levanto mi cabeza para mirar el/la "Por la voz es *el*" propietario de la voz. Se me cae el mundo encima al ver que todo el mundo está mirando hacia mi muy interesado en mi respuesta. En especial me observa un profesor con la mirada claramente inyectada en sangre - ¡¿Puedes no dormirte en mi clase? – "Ahh…." Suspiro mentalmente "Ya empezamos a estas horas de la mañana… tan solo estamos a primera hora… es normal que la gente tenga sueño -.-" – No pongas esa cara. – Vicent me atormenta de buena mañana… de normal me cae de putísima madre este profesor. Pero es que hoy tengo demasie sueño. Aunque estemos en clase de mates (I (L) Mates), no puedo con mi alma. El recorrido que hice ayer con Kyouya-senpai, que era más largo i difícil de lo normal, me dejó exhausta. Eso sin contar que ahora estamos en la banda con lo de la nueva canción.

-Perdón – dije levantando la cabeza de la mesa y sentándome bien –.

Vicent sigue con la clase (hoy esta de mal humor por lo que parece). La nana de las narices sigue en mi cabeza dando vueltas y adormeciéndome más. Vuelven los colorines y siento como mi cuerpo se va aflojando. Una sonrisa de estúpida se dibuja en mis labios por el arcoíris viviente. "Ejeje… colorines" Pienso como un crio que mira por primera vez por un caleidoscopio.

Lanzo un grito a todo pulmón como si la vida me fuese en ello tras la patada en la espinilla que acababa de recibir y que me había despertado drásticamente. Vicent me pone su mejor cara de *te voy a asesinar en cuanto acaben las clases* y me hecha al despacho del director. De camino al susodicho sitio voy pensando mientras cojeo por el golpe: "Al despacho del director, ¿eh? De no ser por todo el follón de los Ootori, no sabría cómo se llaga al despacho de… espera… ¿CÓMO SE LLAMABA?" Me dejo caer en el suelo desesperada. Sigo sin saber cómo se llamaba el director… Bueno, mejor dicho no me acuerdo como se llama. Tras unos segundos de deliberación mental pienso mientras me pongo de pié: "En la puerta de su despacho debe ponerlo… ¿no? Jaja acabo de hacer un melodrama por una estupidez. xD Ahh… -.- hay que ver como estoy de buena mañana. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo he llegado a la escuela." Voy andando como una zombi por los pasillos hacia el **** despacho del director.

Segundo grito desconsolado en menos de diez minutos. Mi pié se había lanzado en plan masoquista contra una de las esquinas del pasillo. Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, despierto de golpe (literalmente TT^TT). Miro a mi alrededor y me quedo "Por aquí ya he pasado…" (20 segundos después…) "NO ME JODAS QUE ME HE PERDIDOOOOO" Respiro hondo… "No, no me he perdido se perfectamente donde estoy. Espera… lo que no se… lo que no se es dónde leches se ha metido el despacho de las narices del director que no me acuerdo como se llamabaaa TT^TT. Soy patética… ¿Y ahora qué hago? NO veo a ningún profesor por aquí… ni a nadie. "

Desconsolada llamo a la puerta de la clase más cercana y entro. Me acerco a la profesora de turno para preguntarle (completamente roja) por donde estaba el despacho del director. Primero, la tipa con cara de amargada me mira como si le estuviera gastando una broma de muy mal gusto. Después pasa a tener la típica mirada incrédula de *Estas de coña* Se le asoma una sonrisa sarcástica en la comisura de la boca. "Como se le ocurra reírse no respondo de mis actos" Por si lo que estoy haciendo no era suficientemente vergonzoso, la tía esta se está riendo de mi. Mi cabreo va en aumento… Al final me indica cómo puedo llegar y le agradezco (muy a mi pesar) al salir por la puerta.

Fijándome en seguir correctamente las indicaciones de la tipa esa voy pensando tranquilamente (ya despierta del todo): "Ahh… nemuitai -.- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta este punto? Yo nunca había tenido que ir al despacho del director (por algo no sé ni cómo se llama). A ver… reflexionemos. Estoy aquí porque Vicent me ha echado. ¿Por qué me ha echado? ¿Por estar medio dormida? No… no era por eso. Es cierto que me ha reñido, pero no me ha tirado de clase por eso… Ehm… pensemos. Me ha reñido… ^_^ y habían colorines muy bonitos -a- y bailaba con ellos en una especie de mundo parale… (Era un sueño T^T) Después todos los colores se volvieron negros con puntitos brillantes y después todo era blanco. He gritado porque me dolía la pierna… un dolor punzante, como si me hubiesen pegado un puntapié en la espinilla. Eso explicaría el dolor, pero ¿quién me habrá dado la patada en clase? Si era una patada no podía venir de demasie lejos… ¿Quién tengo a mi alrededor…? Estoy en la parte de la ventana, los de delante y atrás no pueden haber sido. Tampoco los que están en diagonal… físicamente imposible. Solo me queda el asiento de mi izquierda. ¿ADA? ¿En qué coño está pensando esa para meterme tal leche? Con lo que duele ToT"

Sin darme cuenta ya he llegado a mi punto de destino, y en cuento estoy dispuesta a llamar para entrar, suena la alarma de cambio de clase. "¿Qué hago ahora? Tengo que ir por Kyouya-senpai, pero también tengo que entrar en el despacho de los ****. Pero si voy por senpai, primero tendré que ir por mi mochila… -.- Ahh… no soy persona por las mañanas T-T Hay que reaccionar rápido. Rápìdo por la mochila, rápido por Kyouya-senpai, corriendo a clase de inglés, explicaciones corriendo (Y en Ingles T^T), corriendo al despacho, resolver todo rápido y volver clase."

Y así lo hago, creo que he batido un record. La velocidad máxima prohibida la van a tener que cambiar por mi culpa. Todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a todos los entes vivientes que me cruzo, quedan atónitos al verme (más bien no verme por la rapidez). Sobre todo Kyouya-senpai, su cara de asombro no tiene precio, me gustaría haber podido disfrutar más de ella . En 20 segundos le llevé de su primera hora a la clase de la segunda. Cuando llego al despacho del director (que 1º sigo sin acordarme como se llama, b) NO estaba su puto nombre escrito en ningún estúpido lugar +.+ *tic en el ojo* y 8! _Estoy muerta.)_ , allí me encuentro a Vicent irradiando algo parecido a un aura extraña. Sí, algo parecido y desconocido (y mejor no conocer). "¿Qué leñe le pasa a Vicent hoy? Comienza a poner el grito en el cielo por yo-que-se cosas señalándome como la culpable. "Zettai ni shiranai yo '-.- "

-Será mejor que te retires, Cortés – me dice para que las cosas no salgan de madre (Cortés: mi apellido. Lena Cortés).

Le hago caso y huyo hasta la clase de inglés. Allí me aburro muchííísimo más que en cualquier sitio. "Gyaaaha numuitai" Estoy sentada al lado de Ada (en rima y todo^^) y le paso una libreta abierta por una página donde estaba escrito arriba del todo:

CONVESACIÓN LIBRETA

Yo: Hey ¬¬ has sido tú la que me ha pegado la patada hace un rato? *carita con ojeras*

_Ada: Suenas como una mafiosa *ojos llorosos*_

-Te jodes. Responde

_-Tienes mal despertar, eh?_

-*cara de cabreada* Cualquiera está de mala leche cuando le despiertan así.

_-Si he sido yo._

-¿Por qué?

_- Porque estabas durmiendo -.-_

-Yo no estaba durmiendo.

-_Sí, y estabas empezando a decir cosas. Vicent te vigilaba y me pareció que la mejor opción era despertarte._

-Nai desu. (Además fuiste una bestia. Aun me duele la espinilla, te has pasado). Y no hables tan formal, da la sensación que seas una persona diferente.

_-1) deja el japonés para el Ota~bu 2) Intenté despertarte, pero no lo hacías. Te di más flojo, pero seguías sobando, estas hecha una piedra. Cuesta dios de ayuda despertarte. Y 3) No hablo formal¬¬_

-Hablo dormida?

_-Si_

-¿Qué decía?

_-No sé. Hacías ruidos, parecía que hablabas, pero no llegué a entender nada._

-vayaaa… para una vez que se ponían interesantes las cosas…

_-¿Cómo es que andas durmiéndote por los sitios, vieja zorra?_

-No me llames vieja. Y estoy así, porque la excursión de ayer fue demasie pal cuerpo. TRES HORAS. 3 PUTAS HORAS DE RECORRIDO TTOTT ¿tú sabes cómo acabé ayer después de la excursión de mierda? Muerta. ¿Y después de los ensayos? Peor aún -.-

_-Ah, que tal va la banda?_

- -.- y yo que se

_-Tía, estas en la banda._

-¿Y? Que está en la banda no quiere decir que me entere de lo que pasa… Qué coño, estoy zombi. ¿Cómo quieres que te responda una cuestión de ese calibre en estos momentos?

_-Para estar zombi haces unas frases muy complicadas…_

-Es que soy lista hasta dormida^^

_-Eso te lo diré cuando escuche bien de lo que hablas cuando duermes._

-La banda creo que va bien… Ahora estamos haciendo una versión de _Here without you _(L).

-_Que canción es esa?_

-La que te enseñé. Aquella que empieza con una guitarra… y después… ke monaaaa

_-Ahhh! Ya me acuerdo^^ Era muy bonita, una balada, ¿no? Y en ingles… La podréis manejar?_

-A ver ke dices eh? Ke soy yo la que canta (con voz de mafiosa)

_-(gritito histérico en plan fan de (introducir nombre de celebridad) ) Ahhhhh! Ha sacado su verdadera esenciaaaaa! Me va a matar! Jajajaja xDDDD_

-jajajaa XDD

_-mujer ya sé que eres la cantante principal, pero la canción original no la canta un chico?_

-sip. Estemos pensando en hacer un dueto… pero no se yo como acabará la cosa. No me apetece demasie cantar con Txus …

_-Pobrecico, lo llevas por la calle de la amargura._

-ke se joda¬¬ se lo merece. Además yo no hago nada, es el solito.

_-¬¬ Mejor cambiamos de tema. Ke tal con Kyouya?_

- bueno…

_-Solo bueno? ¬¬ me parece que eres un poco injusta._

-Lo se, pero si te digo que me va bien, empezarás a decir cosas extrañas sobre él y yo…y no hay ganas. Tie, estoy por botarme historia y dormir un rato.

_-Vas fatal en historia… no deberías. Además tienes cosas que hacer, no puedes dejarlo todo así y pirarte._

-ya estamos en plan madre¬¬ pero eso de pirarse así sin más ni más tiene que estar muy guay *carita de ilusión*

_-No me pongo en plan madre¬¬ pero es verdad. Igual Kyouya te podría dar clases WoW_

-Y pasar más horas con él. Calla, ya he sacrificado suficientes horas sociales por él¬¬. Que me empiece a caer bien no quiere decir que vaya a pasar con senpai todo mi tiempo.

_-Pero no me dijiste que te iba a dar clases?_

-Sip, pero son de Japones (L) Dice que me las dará cuando no tengamos nada que hacer como después de las comidas.

_-Cuando la perrería esta activa. Jaajajaa xDD Que way._

-Además que si se entera de que voy mal en alguna asignatura, capaz es su padre de tirarme del trabajo ToT Y necesito la pasta…

_-Para ke? Para un consolador?_

-Oye es una posibilidad *sarcasmo*. No, para las vacaciones aquellas que te comenté de Maria-baa y Julio-jii.

_-Que buena inquilina^^_

-Grax^^ Y que tal te va a ti con ****?

_-Progress zero ToT_

-Pero, pones algo de tu parte?

_-Ehh… ¬¬ algo_

-Ada! Debes tomar las riendas de la situación y no huir en cuanto puedas!

_-Si lo sé! Pero… esque no se… me da cosilla decirle algo -/-_

-Ahhh como eres¬¬

Suena la campana de cambio de clase y cierro la libreta. Ada me pregunta que qué voy a hacer. Al responderle que seguramente me saltaría la clase, me pune cara de reproche. Sabe que no puede hacer nada contra mi ("Nyajajajajaja" risa de Black*Star de Soul eater) yo tengo una baraja más poderosa en la manga. Para aliviarla un poco le digo en plan broma.

-Va, mama. Si después me dejas tus apuntes y es como si hubiese estado en clase^^

"¿Qué pasará el día que me diga que no? Buff, no quiero ni imaginármelo. Mis probabilidades de aprobar se reducirán al 5%" Recojo a Kyouya-senpai y lo llevo a su siguiente clase. Durante el camino me mira como esperando algo. "¿Qué le pasa a este? Ni que hubiese visto un fantasma" Cuando me despido al dejarlo, él seguía con la misma cara de sorprendido.

Para botarme la clase primero me escondo 10 minutos en los baños (los cuales, por cierto, apestaban a tabaco y limpiador) y después tras el transcurso del tiempo y cuando ya he oído a los profesores que estaban de guardia pasar, salgo al patio interior. Todo está tan tranquilo… solo se oyen a algunos profesores dar clase, el murmullo de los alumnos hablando, los transeúntes pasear por fuera y cotilleando entre sí, algo de alboroto por parte de las aves presente… Si, ya bueno. No es la misma tranquilidad del campo donde lo único que se escucha es el aire y los animales. Pero es una calma diferente, sedante. Dejo la mochila en el rincón donde posteriormente me sentaré y miro el *mini-jardín*. "Waah… hacía siglos que no me paraba a mirarlo ~_~ Está algo descuidado, pero es precioso^^" Me giro hacia la esquina donde había dejado caer la mochila y recuerdo.

(FLASHBACK)

Ahí fue donde vi por primera vez a Yuuichi. Estaba él medio tirado en el suelo con lo alto de la espalda apoyada en ese mismo pilar. Aquel día coincidimos. "Coincidencia… quien sabe." Fue un puro milagro. Si aquel día no hubiese acompañado a Mitsuki-chan a ver a sus abuelos, no le habría conocido. Igual le pasó a él. Estaba acompañando a un amigo a matricularse en la escuela y le esperaba a que acabase de hablar con creo que era el director. Llego a venir 10 minutos antes y no le habría visto. Una sonrisa sobrepasa mis labios y se hace presente. Recuerdo que quedé alucinada de su pose. *¿Cómo puede permanecer en esa postura y no dislocarse la espalda?* pensé. Y como soy como soy, lo largué con esas mismas palabras. Me respondió algo de que ya tenía mucha práctica. Me hablaba distante y con una voz un tanto diciendo *No te incumbe, déjame en paz*. Pero como soy como soy, me reí tranquilamente, como si le conociese hace años.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a matricularte? – me preguntó.

-Nop, he venido a acompañar a una amiga que quería visitar a sus abuelos que viven aquí enfrente. Y cómo no me quería meter en cosas de familia, le he dicho que esperaría aquí abajo – empecé a hablar con él muy familiarmente –. Pero entonces me ha llamado la atención que esta es la escuela que quiero venir el curso que viene, no este. Entonces he entrado.

-Hum… -murmuró más que nada para que no pareciese que estaba hablando sola. En ese momento pensé que no era una mala persona, más bien lo contrario. Sonreí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te matriculas aquí?

-Qué va. Vengo acompañando a un amigo, él sí que se matricula hoy. Es un idiota, le cayeron siete para septiembre. Y se pasó dos días después de las recuperaciones a dedicarse a ir tras los profesores para que le aprueben. Dice que aquí está su amor –"Vaya si que parece idiota, aunque en cierto modo me recuerda a Mogami Kyoko (de Skip Beat) ^^" Hablaba como si en verdad estuviese hasta los **** de ese amigo. –, y que quería estudiar aquí. Y no-se-que más me dijo¬¬. El caso es que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí. Y eso que teníamos ensayo hoy… - cuando quiso darse cuenta había hablado más de la cuenta. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y me fijé en sus pintas. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros holgados negros. Le sentaba bien esa ropa, le restaba palidez a su piel.

-Entonces, ¿estáis en una banda? – le pregunté sin miedo alguno.

Me contó muchas cosas de la banda en la que estaba. Las broncas que habían entre los diferentes miembros, las canciones que tocaban, los estilos, etc. Me dijo que él tocaba la guitarra. Cuando llegaran Mitsuki y el amigo de Yuuichi sucedió algo extrañísimo. El ambiente desapareció para dar paso a un fondo rosa en el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Yuuichi y yo estábamos en ese momento en plan de *¿¡Qué coño acaba de pasar!* Vi que él tenía mi misma cara y me reí silenciosamente para no fastidiar el *rosa* creado por las emociones de nuestros amigos.

Como los cuatro estábamos libres, decidimos salir todos juntos a dar una vuelta. Fue muy entretenido aquel día, Yuuichi me dijo cual era su nombre (el de verdad, no Yuuichi. Yuuichi se lo puse yo^^), pero ya se me ha olvidado hace mucho. "Siempre le he llamado Yuuichi, así que es normal. Creo que solo le llamaron por su verdadero nombre 10 veces como mucho conmigo presente." Se ve que la gente le llamaba Yuuichi para *fastidiarle*. Menuda estupidez. Aquel día dejamos solos a las pareja *amor-a-primera-vista* para que *intimasen*. Me lo pasé genial con Yuuichi. A veces sigo deseando que esté aquí para volver a divertirme igual. "Que egoísta llego a ser ¬¬" (Fin del flashback)

Me apoyo en el mismo pilar donde recuerdo que se apoyaba él cada vez que visitábamos la escuela, y respiro hondo. La tranquilidad y los recuerdos de Yuuichi me invaden por completo. Miro el jardincito con expresión de drogada y sonrió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. "Nunca me arrepentiré de haber acompañado a Mitsuki-chan ano hi. Daisuki datta^^" Ano hi garden ga sugoku kawaii datta. Mis párpados van cayendo lentamente como la brisa que hay. Eso me recuerda a una canción súper-cursi de _La Musicalité_… El sueño me invade por completo.

Hay jaleo fuera… ¿qué pasa? Dos personas están frente a mí mientras hablan mirándome. Conozco esas iradas a la perfección. Pero, no hay ganas de ponerse a pensar. Una voz me llama *Hiko.* Abro un poco los ojos. La luz invade mis retinas por lo que los cierro rápidamente. Los vuelvo a abrir e intento alzar algo la cabeza para ver las caras de los ítems que me observan, pero un fuerte dolor hace presencia en mi cuello. Como un pinzamiento… Con sudor y lágrimas logro mirar a los dos que me observan. Kyouya-senpai y Ada me miran reprochantes. "¿Qué les pasa a estos?" Me levanto dificultosamente. El dolor de cuello se extiende por toda la columna.

-Sigo sin entender cómo podía hacerlo Yuuichi y no acabar así… -digo más para mis recuerdos que para otra persona mientras me doy suaves golpes en las cervicales. "Siempre estaba en una posturas muy extrañas, no entiendo como no acababa con dolor de espalda. Volteo la vista del suelo hacia los dos que me esperan y digo: - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Sabes qué hora es? – comienza suavemente Ada.

-Ehh… pues… no – "Si esperaban una respuesta elocuente lo llevan claro, me acabo de despertar"

-Son las once y media – alza Ada la voz –. ¡Me tenías de un preocupado alucinante! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Empieza la hora del patio y no sé dónde estás. He empezado a buscarte por todos lados y me he encontrado a este que decía que te esperaba –"¿Y no se le ha ocurrido buscar en el patio?" – Le ha dicho que no ibas a venir que te estaba buscando y me ha acompañado. ¿Tú sabes lo que te podría haber ocurrido? Alguien podría haberte secuestrado y llevado a un almacén para violarte. Lo grabarían todo en video y lo distribuirían por la red. Se harían millonarios. Tu cara y tu sexo estarían en todos los ordenadores de todas las casas. Te enamorarías de tu violador, con lo buena persona que eres. Tendrías el síndrome de este como se llamaba ¿Diógenes? No, de Estocolmo. Y cuando al cabo de los años conseguiríamos sacarte de allí, por supuesto en contra de tu voluntad, esas imágenes te perseguirían por el resto de tu vida. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Eh, eso quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Algo así recién despierta no es nada sano, ni para una misma ni para nadie… "¿A qué coño viene todo esto?"

-Ehm… ¿si? – Respuesta simple para dar la razón a alguien, viendo su reacción – No, por supuesto que no. NI de lejos. Vamos, ni miope. – Ahora mismo mi memoria es de hace 5 décimas de segundo (¡un record personal!) Como voy a responder a una pregunta con un enunciado más largo que este fic si solo me he enterado del *eso quieres*.

-Soro soro iku ka? – dice Kyouya-senpai.

-Amm… hai – la tripa protesta. Tengo hambre. – Ikoze.

Acompañamos a Ada a la biblioteca mientras triunfa el silencio entre nosotros. Estoy algo más despierta aunque ando atontada aun. Enfurruñada Ada nos da la espalda. Y se despide con un ligero pero elegante movimiento de la mano. Vamos a una clase. "Esto sí que es silencio". Nos sentamos. Saco mi almuerzo y cuando voy a darle el primer mordisco a mi preciado bocata de tortilla de patata con kétchup, quedo atónita ante el comentario de Kyouya-senpai.

-Espero que sepas comportarte esta tarde – dice y tras ver mi expresión de desconcierto prosigue –. ¿No lo recuerdas? Te lo he dicho esta mañana, mi padre quiere invitarte a comer para ver cómo van las cosas – "¿Cómo coño tengo que explicarle a este niño que yo esta mañana no era persona? Era simples movimientos reflejos. Como lo llamaba mi madre, el automático..." –.

-¿Cómo? A ver… Pausa, rebobina y play. ¿Qué?

-Ya te he dado todos los datos esta mañana – "¿Este es idiota?" – Después de las clases pasará un coche a recogernos – "Espera, será broma, ¿no?" –.

-Ehh…. Esto… vaaaleeeeeeee… - 10 segundos después – No, ni de coña… debe ser una broma.

-Yo no gasto ese tipo de bromas.

-También es cierto… - *Ahh (suspiro)… que hago ahora* - …

*Bueno, Hiko, vamos a relajarnos…* había dejado mi bocadillo un poco de lado por la sorpresa, pero cuando siento mis tripas rugir lo cojo y le doy un buen bocado. El kétchup se sale por todos lados, eso es lo divertido de comer este bocata. Con la tontería de asimilar los acontecimientos venideros suena a campana de comienzo de clases… "Que palo… No tengo ganas de ir a clase -.-u" Me levanto perezosamente… Acompaño a Kyouya-senpai a su siguiente clase y me dirijo al aula de proyectos. Allí Ada me mira con la misma cara de cansancio desde su asiento. "De verdad se está cansando de dejarme los apuntes… -.- Lo siento T^T"

-¿A estas clases sí que vas a venir? – dice Ada despectiva.

-Seh… - digo siguiéndole la corriente –. Estoy muy retrasada en proyectos…

-Haaaa…

-Espera… ¿te has enfadado de verdad? – digo agachando la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Me mira con ojos fríos… "¿En serio se ha enfadado? No jodas…" Me pega con la mano en la frete lo que provoca un punzante dolor en mi nuca por golpearme contra la mesa. Ada comienza a reírse sonoramente.

-No, no estoy enfadada. Un poco molesta sí, pero no enfadada. ¿Qué haces con el bocadillo aun en la mano? Creía que eras de las que se lo comen todo entero en menos de 20 segundos… - dice girándose a buscar algo en la mochila. Me miro la mano.

-Vaya no me había dado cuenta… - "¿Qué me ha pasado?..." Tiro la mochila al suelo, me siento y devoro mi *marginado* bocata.

La clase de proyectos es como una especie de clase de trabaja por ti mismo, donde hay un profesor que está sentado en la mesa vigilando que no hagamos nada fuera de lo estipulado por las normas. Cosas como hacer el vago, irnos a la cafetería a comer, saltarnos las clases, incendiar pupitres, hacer mercadillo negro de gnomos robados de jardín, montar carreras de elefantes australianos con sus respectivas apuestas, diseccionar moscas importadas de india, crear obras morbosamente peligrosas, atracar a los profesores, asesinar la pizarra, traerte a dos negros que te abaniquen, crear una dictadura, practicar magia negra, mascar chicle… bueno, cosas que todos hemos hecho alguna vez, pero que sabemos que no se deben hacer. Cuando lo necesitamos, el profesor nos deja entrar en los ordenadores para búsqueda de información, realizar informes, ver pornografía (xD)… De ser el año anterior, me habría pasado todas estas clases haciendo lo que más me gusta hacer: el vago. Pero por información de veteranos, me han asegurado que si no empiezas con el proyecto trimestral desde el primer día, suspenderás. De forma que (en contra de todo pronóstico) ya estoy a mitad del proyecto del segundo trimestre, y eso que acabamos de comenzarlo^^. Este trimestre estoy haciendo el diseño interior de un estudio de radio/grabación. Todo el diseño en papel está hecho: en planta, en perspectiva cónica frontal y oblicua, y los detalles aumentados. Solo me falta la realización en maqueta a escala, y en el ordenador. Pero hoy estoy muy perezosa como para empezar con la maqueta. "Y pensar que ahora luego tengo que ir *de visita* a casa de Kyouya-senpai… Que pocas ganas…"

Miro lo que hace Ada, me había contado más o menos lo que tenía pensado hacer… pero aun no lo tengo demasiado claro. "Mientras en su cabeza esté todo ordenado, yo no tengo que entender de qué va su proyecto…"

-¿Pasa algo? – me pregunta.

-¿Eh? – Ando algo aturdida – No… nada.

-¿También piensas dormirte en esta clase?

-No… aun me acuerdo a lo que le hicieron a aquel estudiante que se durmió… Pobrecillo, se tuvo que cambiar de escuela y se fue a la de valencia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿por qué no fuiste tú a la escuela de valencia? – me pregunta Ada descuidadamente. "Estoy casi segura de que se lo he contado ya…" – Te pillaba más cerca de tu casa, ¿no? Me refiero, no tendría que haberte mudado…

-Igualmente me tendría que haber mudado. Tener que ir y volver todos los días en tren resultaba demasiado caro. Además mis padres (aunque tengan poco dinero) tienen un piso en la malva, así que tendría que haberme ido allí. Pero, ¿no te lo había explicado ya? Me suena que sí…

-No, no me habías comentado nada… - me corrige Ada – Seguramente fue que se lo contaste a Yukino o a Maku y confundes la situación – "Siempre tan lista… yo no sé porque está haciendo arte, si es un cerebro con patas." –.

Ada sigue trabajando en el proyecto silenciosamente mientras la observo sumida en un mar que inunda mi cerebro hasta que suena la campana. Me levanto rápidamente para ir a buscar a Kyouya-senpai y llevarlo a su clase. Durante el trayecto me recuerda que el siguiente cambio de hora no tendría que cambiarse de aula y que no hacía falta que fuese a buscarlo. "Me sigue tratando como a una niña¬¬"

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron volando y ahora me encuentro recogiendo las cosas a toda leche porque Kyouya-senpai me espera en la puerta principal. Txus me acompaña hasta allí diciéndome no-se-que de la banda… Sinceramente no le escucho nada, estoy demasie ensimismada pensando en la comida que cada vez se aproxima más. Al llegar a la puerta veo a Kyouya-senpai esperándome parado. A su lado veo un coche que madre de Dios… Uno de esos se ve pocas veces en la vida. La voz de senpai me saca de mi deslumbramiento dándome prisa por irnos. Tras decirle muy rápidamente *espera 40 segundos que ahora vuelvo* salgo corriendo hacia casa de Julio-jii. Dejo las cosas tiradas en el suelo de la habitación y me cambio a la velocidad de la luz. No puedo presentarme allí vistiendo como la otra vez… Cojo el monedero y me lo pongo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Sí, milagrosamente cabe. Móvil, auriculares, llaves y algo de dinero. Les dejo una nota a Jii y Baa que se que a la velocidad que he entrado y salido no se han enterado de que he estado aquí. Bajo corriendo y Senpai me dice con los brazos cruzados:

-Minuto y medio – se sube al automóvil.

-He calculado mal – digo casi sin aliento entrando por la otra puerta. Aunque no lo parezca hacer eso cansa.

El trayecto en coche resulta silencioso. Un silencio nervioso. Aunque eso seguramente seré yo xD. Mientras estoy sumida en el mar de petróleo de mi cerebro observo el paisaje pasar a través de la ventanilla velada. "Me pregunto cuándo acabará la *comida* esta… La otra vez, ¿cuánto duró? Hasta las 5 – 6, ¿no? Buff, no me acuerdo. Espero que acabe antes del ensayo. Espera… … … … antes… ¿Txus no me ha dicho algo de la banda? Bueno, da igual. Luego en el ensayo se lo pregunto. De todas formas me da algo de palo ir así vestida al ensayo -/- Hacía siglos que no me ponía una camisa, y menos blanca ¬¬. ¿De dónde he sacado yo esta camisa? Seguramente me la dio la tía Elvira…" Antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta, ya habíamos llegado.

Al tiempo que bajo del coche en estado zombi, recuerdo otro de mis grandes problemas con aquella casa y sus comidas: los cubiertos. Aun a pesar de que Kyouya-senpai me ayudó a salir del paso, sinceramente ya no recuerdo cómo se utilizaban ni el orden ni nada… Conforme voy acercándome a la puerta con sus correspondientes escaleras siento mis fuerzas desfallecer. Pero por mis nobles narices que no me voy a desmayar y menos delante de Kyouya-senpai" Y que piense que soy una flojucha… y una m*****". Sigo andando y subo los escasos peldaños precedentes a la temida puerta. No sé exactamente como consigo que mi cuerpo se desplace, debe de ser la inercia… En la puerta de la mansión nos espera una chica muy hermosa. Al llegar junto a ella, saluda a senpai como si se conocieran de toda la vida y llevasen siglos que no se veían. Tras ese caluroso (pero incomodo para Kyouya-senpai) saludo se gira hacia mi "No me irá a hacer lo mismo a mí, ¿no?" y me dice:

-Hajimemashite. Soy la hermana mayor de Kyouya. Ootori Fuyumi desu. Yoroshiku, ne? – sonríe, una sonrisa delicada y hermosa. Enseguida me cae bien. "Se nota que esa sonrisa es sincera, sugoi kawaii"

-Hai. Watashi mo yoroshiku. Cortés Lena desu.

-Sa, dõzo onegaishimasu – nos dice apartándose para dejarnos pasar –.

Entramos. Kyouya-senpai delante, yo tras él medio escondida y por último Fuyumi-san. No sé porqué pero ella me tranquiliza, debe ser por esa cálida sonrisa y actitud. Pasamos al comedor: "Me sigue sorprendiendo lo grande que es este sitio -.-" Yoshio-san nos espera junto a los dos otros hermanos mayores de senpai.

Tras saludarles educadamente y sentarnos, una luz preciosa ilumina mi interior: NO hay cubiertos. En lugar de ellos se encuentran dos palillos. "Por lo que se ve hoy comemos comida tradicional japonesa (L) Que way ^^"

Son ya las cinco. Y mi estomago aun protesta por la extraña comida ingerida hace apenas dos horas y media… Aunque me haya hecho mucha ilusión, esa comida no me ha sentado nada bien. Senpai parece estar disfrutando de mi dolor "¬¬*" Nos encontramos en un saloncito (pequeño comparado con el comedor) donde hay situados dos sofás en ángulo recto y una mesita en el centro de éstos. También hay unas escaleras que suben al piso de arriba. En uno de los sofás está Kyouya-senpai con un montón de papeles todos esparcidos. Yo, por el contrario, admiro el exterior a través de la ENORME vidriera a modo de pared. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me saca de las extrañas divagaciones de mi cabeza… Fuyumi-san, la hermosa hermana de Kyouya-senpai entra fresca como un soplo de viento (y teniendo en cuenta que estamos en invierno, la frescura en si está presente. Kyouya-senpai le dice:

-Fuyumi-nee-san, ¿qué estás haciendo? – al ver que abre uno de sus cajones.

-Ordenando tu ropero^^ - "Espera, ¿ropero?"

-No saques las cosas, que después no podrás meterlas de vuelta.

-No te preocupes – dice tan alegre –. Yo puedo con esto.

Al ver que más bien era todo lo contrario se empieza a agobiar. Kyouya-senpai le dice algo en japonés y ella se va con la cabeza medio caída. "Qué ganas tengo de entender lo que dicen…¬¬ Senpai, ¿me diría en serio lo de enseñarme? No ha vuelto a sacar el tema… y a mí me da palo -.-… Waahhhh…molaría mucho…" Me acerco a Kyouya-senpai y miro por encima de su hombro lo que hay escrito en el desastre de miles de hojas esparcidas sobre la mesa. Vale, a mi me molan las mates, pero esto no hay Dios que lo entienda. Los números y signos matemáticos comienzan a bailar sobre el papel. "Vale, dejo de mirarlo ya, o si no renuncio a las matemáticas por depresión." Volteo a ver el desastre numero dos: el montón de cosas que había sacado Fuyumi-san.

-Senpai – digo acercándome al desastre #2.

-¿Hum? – me dice para que prosiga.

-¿Dónde estamos? – cojo un extraño trapo y lo observo: es un calcetín. "¿Dónde coño estamos?" Me fijo en el resto del desastre: todo es ropa.

-En mi cuarto – "¿Qué?" Quedo cerebralmente atontada.

-¿Ehh… en… en serio? – Adiós neuronas.

-Sí – levanta la cabeza para mirarme y tras ver mi cara de *cerebro zero* voltea el cuerpo dándome la espalda y, señalando hacia la parte de arriba –. En el piso superior se encuentran el dormitorio, el baño y el estudio.

"No jodas, ¿en serio?" Empiezo a plegar la ropa y a dejarla en montones ordenados por tipo de prenda y estación para la que se utiliza. "Kyouya-senpai realmente tiene mucha ropa… y de muchos tipos. No me lo imagino con esta camiseta blanca y azul y que encima pone Maria Beach. xD" Me rio por lo bajo y noto la mirada que ya tan bien conozco clavada en mi nuca. "Me pregunto si hacer esto de ordenar la ropa será una descortesía… Ahhhh… Supongo que sí. Eso de arreglar la ropa de otros no es algo que normalmente haría alguien ajeno a la casa propia haría… Pero ya estoy acabando, no puedo dejarlo a mitad, no aguanto el desastr…" Mi móvil suena sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mosi-mosi – descuelgo sin mirar quién es.

-Tía te tengo dicho que no me hables en chino – es Adrii.

-Que es japonés.

-Me la suda, todo suena igual.

-Ni de lejos.

-Porque los conoces.

-Ni de lejos.

-No jodas más.

-Ni de lejos – xD –.

-¿Solo conoces esa frase o qué?

-Ni de lejos… - me rio

-¡Ahh! Bueno da igual… ¿Puedes traer tu el paquete de vasos?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tú sabes, uno de estos que venden en el Mercadona que van unos 100 vasos de plástico apilados.

-¿Qué?

-¡No sigas con eso!

-NO, en serio, no entiendo.

-Joder tía. Estos vasos así en forma de tubo…

-Sé a qué vasos te refieres. Pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué?

-¿Para qué quieres los vasos?... No, espera… eso… pero… ¿a mí qué me dices?

-¿Cómo que a ti que te digo? ¿Estás tonta o qué? ¿Es que piensas faltar a tu palabra otra vez? – "¿Pero qué coño…?"

-¡Eh! Hecha el freno, ¿a qué coño viene todo esto?

-¿Cómo que a qué viene? ¿No piensas venir a mi fiesta?

-Claro que sí. Pero aun falta una semana o dos, ¿no?

- … - silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?

-Cari, ¿tu sabes que te quiero mucho? – "Tiene voz de pelota… a saber que quiere ahora…."

-¿Qué quieres? – la confianza da asco.

-Que… bueno… la fiesta es hoy – Shock "Será broma, ¿no?" –. Empieza a las 8 en la casa de Castellón, eso lo sabes… Esto… ¿no te envié un mensaje por facebook?

-No, cari. NO tengo FACEBOOK.

-Eh… he… he he… - pretende reírse nerviosamente – Bueno, ¡pues te aviso ahora! ¿Vendrás, no? Sabes que eres muy importante para mí… y te tengo preparada una canción exclusivamente for you^^ Es que, verás, mi churri solo puede este finde, que luego se va de viaje con los de la facultad un mes entero…

–Pe-pe-pero… faltan… - miro el reloj – dos horas y poco más…como mucho…

-Tiempo de sobra…

-Sí, si estuviese en la ciudad…

-¿Que dónde estás?

-Eso no importa.

-Uii… ¿pudiese ser que te he pillado en un mal momento? – picarón.

-¬¬… - "Si consideras *mal momento* mientras pliego la ropa… ostia la ropa…" reanudo la tarea de plegarla – No hijo, no… No tengas tantas expectativas…

-Ui tía, a ver cuando dejas de ser virgen…

-Deja eso YA.

-Jajaja xD –se rie anchamente – Bueno, sí. Vale. ¿Dónde estás? A ver si alguien que le pille cerca te puede venir a recoger…

-Estoy en casa de mi jefe (la cual no sé exactamente por donde anda). A veinte minutos de la ciudad por el camino del este.

-¿Y qué haces ahí?

-Eres pesaico, eh…

-Bastante – insiste.

-Comida *empresarial*.

-¿Estás con el chico este que me comentaste que tienes que hacerle de guía?

-Sí.

-¡Taetelo! Y así le enseñas lo mas guay de las fiestas españolas xD

-No.

-Tía… a ver si pillas cacho…

-No. Y menos para eso¬¬

-Pero…

-Que no.

-Joder tía, como eres.

-¿Cómo quieres que me lleve a Kyouya-senpai a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – algo ha cambiado… el ambiente… ha habido un cambio radical.

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque no pinta nada allí!

-Pásamelo.

-¿Eh?

-Que me pases al chico…

-¿Por qué quieres que te lo pase? Acaso os conoce… ¿? – mi móvil vuela de mis manos. Me giro y veo que ha sido el señor Kyouya-senpai¬¬ –…is. Pero, ¿qué? – "¿De qué coño va este? Ò.ó"

-Ootori Kyouya al habla – dice senpai. Puedo oír la animada voz de Adrii desde donde estoy. De ser circunstancias normales, habría recuperado mi preciado móvil de esas manos de un tirón. Ahora mismo soy una mezcla de emociones un tanto extraña. Por una parte quiero destrozar a Kyouya-senpai por haberme quitado el móvil de la mano, por otra parte estoy algo atontada. Y además mi estomago está revolucionándose. Por no hablar de la sorpresa que llevo encima. Senpai afirma varias veces y se apunta algo en SU móvil. "Desgraciado" No entiendo muy bien la conversación porque Kyouya-senpai está lejos y no le escucho. Descargo un diez por ciento de mi rabia metiendo la ropa de senpai a ostias en el ropero.

- continuará ^^

Hi hi minna san… gomen ne por tardar tanto… pero ha habido una serie de obstáculos. Tambien me disculpo por que el cap este sea asi de corto, aunque espero que os lo paseis bien ^^ Hay algunas cosas escritas que realmente no se deberían de hacer, pero es una historia y ahí no le hago daño a nadie. E je je xD Bueno Grax por leer el cap^^

Glosario:

Nemuitai: quiero dormir.

Zettai ni shiranai yo: definitivamente no lo sé.

Nai desu: no lo es.

Ano hi: Aquel día.

Daisuki datta: me encanto, me gustó mucho…

Ano hi garden wa sugoku kawaii datta: aquel día el jardín (garden en ingles) estaba precioso.

Soro soro iku ka?: Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Hai ikoze: sí, vamos.

Hajimemashite, Ootori Fuyumi desu. Yoroshiku, ne?: Encantada de conocerte, soy Fuyumi Ootori. Llevémonos bien, ¿sí?

Hai, watashi mo yoroshiku. Cortés Lena desu: Sí, igualmente. Soy Lena Cortés.

Sa, dozo onegaishimasu: Entonces por favor adelante.


	7. Capítulo 5: Celebérrimo 2ª parte

Hello~everyone! Cuanto tiempo sin subir nada. Lo siento, pero muchisimas cosas ha pasado y no podía continuar con la historia -.- Espero poder acabarla dentro de poco aunque tiene pinta de ser larga~

Espero que os guste y me perdoneis si hay alguna falta de ortografía por ahí suelta (:heart:) Love you all~

Os recomiendo que os leais otra vez la primera parte, porque si no no os acordareis de lo que pasó. Creedme, a mi me pasó T_T

* * *

Capítulo 5

Celebérrimo (2ª parte)

Puedo oír la animada voz de Adrii desde donde estoy. De ser circunstancias normales, habría recuperado mi preciado móvil de esas manos de un tirón. Ahora mismo soy una mezcla de emociones un tanto extraña. Por una parte quiero destrozar a Kyouya-senpai por haberme quitado el móvil de la mano, por otra parte estoy algo atontada. Y además mi estomago está revolucionándose. Por no hablar de la sorpresa que llevo encima. Senpai afirma varias veces y se apunta algo en SU móvil. "Desgraciado" No entiendo muy bien la conversación porque Kyouya-senpai está lejos y no le escucho. Descargo un diez por ciento de mi rabia metiendo la ropa de senpai a ostias en el ropero. A base de leches cabe toda la ropa, pero me quedo sin terapia anti estrés -.- así que me acerco a Kyouya-senpai para enterarme de qué hablan. Al notar que me acerco dice senpai – Está bien. Cuelgo.

Escucho a Adrii despedirse *a su manera*. Senpai me devuelve el móvil como si no hubiese pasado nada y se encamina de vuelta a las dudosas *matemáticas*. No dice nada. Yo estoy aturdida sin entender nada, como si me hubiesen dado con una sartén en la cabeza y me hubiesen dejado atonticiá. "Ya puede empezar a soltar qué ha pasado…" Kyouya-senpai gira levemente la cabeza para mirarme y se voltea de regreso rápidamente. "Debo tener una pinta horrible si pone esa cara." Al verme, senpai había cambiado su expresión de *que pasa* a *mejor no digo nada*.

-¿Qué? – Rompo el silencio de una manera bestial, como si hubiese querido asesinarlo a sangre fría con un tenedor. Pero es lo que diría cualquier persona al ver que alguien te ha puesto esa cara.

-¿Hum? – responde lacónicamente…

-¿Qué pasa? – "No voy a dejar vencerme porque se haga el tonto."

-¿De qué? – responde tranquilamente. "Dios, este niño m destroza los nervios…"

-A qué ha venido esa cara y que **** ha pasado con Adrii – "Me parece que disfruta verdaderamente poniéndome en esta situación…" Pienso de los nervios.

-No sé de qué cara me estás hablando…

-ò.ó ¿Qué ha pasado con Adrii?

-No me parece que sea el momento indicado para tratar ese tema.

-¿Cómo que no? – empiezo a notar como alguna especie de substancia desconocida en la tierra comienza a emanar por cada poro de mi piel. "Me revienta cuando la gente me esconde cosas Ò.Ó Nene, suelta lo que estés escondiendo pero YA." Pienso.

-… – senpai me mira de hito en hito con una cara que medio expresa sorpresa. La otra mitad no consigo desentrañarla.

-… –"¿Me está vacilando" – -.-* (carita enfadada) Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿no? – Senpai dice algo por lo bajo. Algo que entendí como *sería muy desagradable* "Un día de estos lo voy a destrozar…"

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes por nimiedades.

-Si yo no me preocupo, pero dime qué pasa.

-Luego te lo digo, no te exasperes… ¿Cómo has conseguido meter la ropa en el cajón? Solo una de las sirvientas puede hacerlo, la mayoría son incapaces.

-¿Eh? – "¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué ropa me está hablando?" Miro el ropero en el que en teoría dice Kyouya-senpai que he metido su ropa. "Yo no he metido ninguna ropa en ningún cajón… Este comienza a delirar…"

-Bueno, da igual, déjalo. ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Eh? – consulto el reloj del móvil – Cerca de las 6, ¿por?

-Por nada. ¿Decías antes de ir a tu casa para cambiarte?

-Je – "MI casa está demasiado lejos como para solo ir a cambiarme de ropa…" – Si, bueno… no estoy muy cómoda con camisa… ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Nada, nada, saber solo. – ahí lo deja, como si lloviese. "De verdad que no consigo entender que discurre por su cerebro…"

Me dirijo al otro sofá, el que está libre y me siento. Miro otra vez la hora… son las 6 ya… "El tiempo aquí es muy relativo… con dos palabras se pasa un tiempo enorme." Me siento inquieta… algo se me pasa por alto. Me quedo mirando atontada el fondo de pantalla del móvil "Dios que haría yo sin el móvil" El fondo es una foto de un cosplay de Gaara(L). El mejor cosplay de Gaara que he visto… jajaja…. Casi se podría decir que estoy enamorada de él xDD. Me recuesto en el sofá. Es muy cómodo. Dejo el móvil encima de la mesita donde senpai está haciendo los deberes extraños provenientes de Plutón. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos… Tengo el cuerpo alterado, se me olvida algo y no sé que es… Odio cuando me pasan estas cosas…

Unas voces chillonas provenientes de mi móvil me traen forzosamente a la realidad de una forma brusca. Es el opening de Lucky*Star (full version), aunque no me guste la serie el opening me encanta ^^ con el bailecito incluido… Tengo pensado hacerlo para la próxima exhibición con el grupo de coreo xDD

-Hoy estás muy solicitada… - dice Kyouya-senpai con una risa disimulada. "De qué coño va ese ¬¬*"

-No te creas, hay días que mi móvil se muere del aburrimiento – "Relaja… no le hagas nada… relajación… aguanta…" Es un mensaje de una de las de la coreo, me pregunta si este finde iré.

-¿Es Adrian? – Le miro por el rabillo del ojo "¿Ya le llama tan familiarmente? Pero si solo han estado hablando un poco…" No le respondo, para soltarle alguna barbaridad mejor me callo. La de paridas que le podría soltar a esa pregunta xDDD Pero mejor no digo nada -.- de todas formas sigue siendo mi jefe ¬¬ odio esa palabra… Parece que le pica eso de que no le haga caso xDD Una risa nace en mi pecho a causa de esto. Va subiendo por la garganta. No puedo detenerla, es la típica *risa tonta*. Me enderezo en el sofá para girarme sentada de rodillas y escondiendo la cara en el respaldo. Mientras estoy esforzándome para no reír, siento la taladrante mirada de senpai sobre mi espalda. Lo cual me incomoda aun más… Causa de más risa…. Esto es un bucle… Lo sé, a veces no tengo remedio -.-u

Cuando consigo calmar un poco la risa, salgo de mi improvisado escondite respirando dificultosamente. "Estoy segura de que estoy roja como un tomate" Me giro hacia la vidriera y espío mi relejo, efectivamente roja como un tomate. -.- Miro otra vez el móvil… "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo miro tanto? ¿Qué es lo que se me está olvidando?" Abro un nuevo mensaje:

_Hey wapa^^ Pues en principio si ke voy, x? k a pasado algo? X cierto, tengo la próxima coreo xDD y no s tan fácil como la de ahora muajajaja ^^ Wen, dw bss_

Le doy a enviar… se me sigue olvidando algo -.- ¿qué leñe se me olvida? El silencio reina en la sala… solo roto por otro mensaje entrante.

_No, tranquila, no pasa na. Vivi no vendrá mañana. Ke canción es la prox? Jaja ya veremos ata mañana._

No me apetece contestar así que ya le diré mañana la canción. Entre tonterías son ya las seis y media. "Este sitio debe de ser una dimensión paralela… el tiempo corre muy extraño por aquí -.-u"

–Ah… esto es interminable… – suspiro para mí misma. Kyouya-senpai parece haberme escuchado, porque voltea a verme y dice:

– ¿Quieres ir a tu casa a cambiarte y ponerte más cómoda?

–¿Qué? – "No entiendo… ¿Ir a donde? ¿A casa? … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … Ah… ya he caído, volver a cambiarme." –Ah, sí. Vale.

Senpai llama a uno de sus guardaespaldas "Que mal rollo dan…" El hombre me lleva al coche ya preparado para partir. "¿Tan deprisa? No nos estarán espiando, ¿verdad?" Me subo al coche en el asiento trasero y miro por la ventana. Ya ha anochecido, Kyouya-senpai aparece y se coloca en el mismo asiento pero en la otra punta junto a la ventanilla contraria. El motor se enciende, produce un sonido muy suave. Senpai se ha cambiado de ropa, ahora va un poco más informal. Lleva una camisa azul clara y blanca. Los pantalones son oscuros: o azul o negro, no lo veo muy bien. Giro la cara a mirar a senpai, parece muy interesado en el oscuro paisaje. -.- Me parece que el no dirá nada si yo no saco el tema.

–¿Me vas a contar que habéis hablado entre tú y Adrii? – Senpai me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

–Te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos a tu casa – "y dale, que no es mi casa" –.

El viaje transcurre en silencio como siempre. La única distracción es el paisaje, que digamos es bastante uniforme. "Quiero ponerme los auriculares, pero me parece una falta de respeto…" Absorta en el oscuro exterior, llegamos a la ciudad ya mas iluminada. Al principio me ciega, pero poco a poco mi vista se acostumbra. El coche para en frente de la escuela, y por consecuencia enfrente de la casa de Maria-baa y Julio-jii. Bajo del automóvil, y me acerco a la puerta. Mientras busco las llaves por todos los bolsillos oigo que senpai también se baja y le dice algo en su idioma al conductor "Que ganas tengo de entender lo que dicen -.-" Encajo la llave en la cerradura y abro la puerta. Senpai me sigue, "Vaya hombre ahora quiere entrar…" Entramos en el ascensor y subimos al segundo piso. Sigue reinando el silencio. Abro la puerta del piso y entro diciendo *Ya estoy aquí* Julio-ji sale a recibirme y se queda anonadado ante mi peculiar compañía. He de admitir que nunca había llevado a nadie al piso de Julio-jii y Maria-baa.

-Jii, este es Kyouya-senpai, un compañero de la escuela. Senpai, este es Julio-ji. Me acoge en su casa – digo sin muchas ganas –. Voy a ver a Maria-baa. – Senpai me mira irme "LO noto¬¬ ya podría dejarlo" Se queda hablando con Julio-jii supongo que de cosas irrelevantes. "Conozco a Julio-ji, Seguramente no le dejará hablar… Bueno, tampoco es que senpai tenga demasiada conversación." Entro en la habitación de Maria-baa, me acerco a su cama donde se encuentra tendida – Maria-baa, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien cariño, no te preocupes – me dice Maria-baa con su voz dulce –Y ahora dime, ¿quién es ese muchacho que se asoma por la puerta?

-¿Eh? – me giro y ahí está, "¿Qué coño se piensa que está haciendo aquí?" senpai cotilleando a ver qué pasa. Asoma ligeramente la cabeza cual niño que no quiere que se den cuenta que esta espiando. Vuelvo la mirada hacia baa de vuelta. – Es un compañero de la escuela, se llama Kyouya.

-Mucho gusto – dice educadamente senpai desde mi lado. "Espera, ¿cuándo ha llegado?"

-¿Has salido hoy a andar? – le pregunto a Maria-baa.

-Sí. Veinte minutos.

-¿En serio? Eso es un record, hay que celebrarlo^^.

-Mañana lo celebramos ¿sí?

-Jajaja, vale. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Eso ya veremos mañana – la voz de Maria-baa es muy dulce, aunque a veces puede ser terrible. Aunque no se pueda levantar de la cama aterroriza hasta el más valiente de los caballeros – ¿Qué haces así vestida? De normal no vistes así… Al menos yo no te he visto. Jajaja – ríe y como consecuencia tose.

-No te sobre esfuerces… - le digo preocupada – Voy a cambiarme.

-Vale – dice Baa mientras salgo por la puerta de su habitación. Oigo como Kyouya-senpai y Maria-baa se dicen algo mutuamente, pero no consigo entenderlo claramente.

Entro en mi cuarto. Milagrosamente estoy consiguiendo que se mantenga *ordenado*. Llevo dos meses que se puede diferenciar lo que es suelo y mobiliario de lo que es ropa y trasto variados. Abro el armario con cuidado. Es el sitio donde (como está cerrado) meto todos los trastos y la ropa, generalmente hecha un higo. Esparzo la ropa sobre la cama (la cual estaba sin hacer), la pliego y la remeto en el armario. Estiro las sabanas y me siento encima. Empiezo con la decisión de que me pongo… Con unos vaqueros más anchos iré más cómoda que en unos apretados como los llevo. Cojo y estiro sobe la cama unos que son azules oscuros. A pesar que es para estar por casa no aguanto ir vestida para comida *empresarial*. Alguien toca a mi puerta y sin esperar respuesta entra. "Eso sí que es educación¬¬" Es Senpai, que asoma la cabeza y me mira esperando algo:

– ¿Qué?

-Adrian decía que no quería que fueses de oscuro – "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Adrii? ¿Qué pinta Adrii ahora?"

-Disculpa, ¿qué te importa cómo voy vestida? – "Viva la educación…"

-No me importa, pero no vayas de oscuro – Y se va. "Y se va así, sin cerrar la puerta…"

-Ay… la juventud de hoy en día… - miro mi armario "Qué le jodan." Cojo los pantalones azules oscuros y una camiseta negra de estas ceñidas… - Ni de coña me pongo esto así… - Para que no se queje, cojo también una camiseta lila clara larga que parece una camisa. De un empujón cierro la puerta con el pié. El golpe resuena en toda la casa… "Creo que me he pasado con el empujón -.-u" Me quito la ropa que llevaba y la dejo en una silla. Me pongo los pantalones, la camiseta y la *camisa*, me ato los colgantes de la camisa en la cintura y así queda ancha y no se nota tanto la camiseta ceñida^^. Y salgo de la habitación.

Senpai aun está aquí, lo oigo en la habitación de Maria-baa. "Pero, ¿qué? Sigo sin entenderlo… y además se me sigue olvidando algoooo." Me doy un cabezazo contra del pasillo "Así me quedaré peor de lo que estoy…" Camino por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Maria-baa, donde estaban todos: jii, baa y senpai. Julio-jii le está contando una de sus batallitas a Kyouya-senpai. "Me pregunto si le entenderá bien… Hay veces que ni siquiera Mitsuki entiende a sus propios abuelos… ¿A todo esto donde está Mitsuki?"

-¿Sabéis donde está vuestra nieta?

Maria-baa responde negativamente con la cabeza…

-Ya veo…

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de irnos… -dice senpai de repente "¿Qué? ¿Irnos? ¿Quién…?" – Un placer haberlos conocido – dice dirigiéndose a Maria-baa y Julio-jii con una sonrisa de Casanova un sus finos labios –.

Tras estas palabras a Maria-baa se le suben los colores y le entra la risita tonta de adolescente… "Genial le ha gustado… Ahora no parará de decirme que le invite a comer una y otra y otra y otra vez ¬¬" Senpai se encamina por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Se para y voltea a verme. "Espera, ¿el plural de *irnos* me incluía a mi?" Me mira fijamente, puedo verle perfectamente esos hermosos ojos a través de los efímeros cristales de las gafas… esos hermosos ojos que esperan algo de mí…

-Si llegamos tarde a la fiesta Adrián se enfadará de nuevo. – "Espera, ¿cómo piensa este que vayamos? ¿Acaso me va a llevar él? …" Mis pensamientos sobre el viaje y senpai se ven interrumpidos por Maria-baa:

-¿Qué quiere decir eso señorita? – Me giro aun con mi cara de sorpresa/pensando hacia baa.

-Adrii va a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños *de la semana que viene* dentro de un rato… - tras analizar las caras de Maria-baa y Julio-jii me explico mejor para que me entiendan: - Os lo dije hace poco, ¿no os acordáis? Que Adrii iba a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños la semana que viene – asienten ambos como que lo recuerdan –. Bueno, pues resulta que la fecha, día y hora han cambiado. Para hoy a las ocho. Me he enterado hace un poco, porque Adrii me ha llamado para decirme que lleve un cosa. Bueno, total que se le había olvidado decírmelo – "Mejor no les hablo del facebook ni nada de eso que entonces se me pierden de verdad -.-u" –. Y, bueno cuando le he dicho que no me lo había comunicado, me ha preguntado si iba a ir… Ese es el resumen de lo ocurrido.

*… … …*

"No sé cómo, pero me han dejado ir a la fiesta…" Ahora nos encontramos en el coche (otra vez¬¬) y el silencio reina (otra vez-parte 2). Decido romperlo:

-Senpai, ¿se sabe el camino hasta la casa de Adrii?

-Adrián me dijo la dirección mientras hablábamos. Sólo ha hecho falta introducirla en el navegador para saber el camino – "¿Me está tratando como a una idiota? o_O#" –.

-Hmm… - respondo girándome a la ventana. La oscuridad del exterior se me sube a la espalda… "Odio que anochezca tan pronto en invierno… menos mal que no hace demasiado frío. -.-" Tras veinte minutos en coche empiezo a vislumbrar una casa al final del camino solitaria como ella sola. Parece sacada de un película, por eso siempre me ha gustado^^ Al final del camino (el cual tardas cerca de 10 minutos de recorrerlo entero en coche) en medio de aquella loma con campos y bosque alrededor. Desde el final del camino ya se puede percibir la música. "Diooosss… desde aquí se siente la música, seguro que allí se están quedando sordos y afónicos xD"

Conforme nos vamos acercándola música se oye más y más fuerte. "De verdad qe se deben de estar quedando sordos como una tápia… ¡Vaya! Está sonando Tick tock de Keisha… Menudo es Adrii"

Llegamos, bajamos del coche y entramos por la enorme puerta/verja de metal que estaba abierta permitiendo paso a los invitados. Tanto para los que quieren entrar como para los que quieren salir. Tan solo echando un ligero vistazo al panorama me quedo con la boca abierta parada en mi sitio. Adrii había hecho todo un señor trabajazo para la fiesta. En el jardín a la derecha de la puerta habían puesto un escenario. Tampoco es uno de estos escenarios de un concierto de algún músico súper-famoso, es cierto que la estructura estaba al aire y se podía ver con relativa facilidad, pero encima del escenario a los lados Adrii (o quien fuese) había colocado dos amplificadores más altos que una persona y tres veces más anchos. "Ahora entiendo porque se escuchaba la música desde tan lejos…" Continúo mirando y veo que en la casa, en la planta baja, donde hay toda una cristalera en vez de pared, ha desalojado de mesas o muebles que no sean sillones o (/) colchones. No hace falta mencionar que hacía la gente ahí dentro, ¿no? Y los que querían más intimidad se iban a las habitaciones que previamente se habían preparado… "Piensas en todo Adrii…" En la otra parte del jardín a la izquierda de la puerta han puesto manteles en el suelo y la gente se sienta allí a charrar. También hay unas mesas con *comida* (papas, nachos, sándwiches, frutos secos, etc.). Sin embargo no alcanzo a ver la bebida, y me estoy muriendo de la sed por si no lo había mencionado… Por toda la parcela hay las ya muy conocidas farolas que tanto me gustaban. De estas que parecen sacadas de una peli inglesa… Altas, que parecen frágiles, pero que en verdad están enterradas con un bloque de cemento al fondo que no hay dios que las saque… Y que arriba del todo tienen la cosa esta que dentro va la bombilla… Me encantan. Generalmente siempre me ha gustado la casa de campo de Adrii, aunque a él no le guste xD Y más por la piscina en verano, la cual está a la otra parte de la casa, y casi mejor no pregunto por ella. Me da miedo lo que me puedo encontrar allí con esta fiesta…

Desde la puerta donde aún me encuentro estupefacta ante semejante fiesta, escucho a Adrii hablar desde el escenario y es por eso que me giro a verlo:

-Por fin… - La voz de Adrii retumba por toda la casa. "También ha instalado un micrófono –.– No me lo puedo creer… como se ha pasado…" – Ya has llegado – dice mirándome… "Uy, miedo me da. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?" Tiende hacia mí una mano desde allá lejos. –Pero mujer, ven aquí – "Me dice a mi…" me dice una de mis conciencias, otra está acobardada de lo que hará Adrii. Pero hay una que les gana a todas y dice que me acerque y me suba al escenario junto a mi amigo. Así que ni lo pienso, voy y me subo arriba del escenario con él. Mientras subo se me pasan mil y una cosas por la cabeza, pero hace siglos que no hago caso a mi personalidad que me lleva aquí. No me apetece ser responsable esta noche… Adrii se me acerca y me da un abrazo. De esos que sólo un gran amigo gay te puede dar… Adrii es más o menos de mi altura, pero está tres veces más delgado, tiene un pequeño problema con eso. Aunque es un amor^^. Cuando nos separamos coge el micro y grita –. ÉSTA ES LENA. UNA GRAN AMIGA DESDE HACE MUUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO. Y LE TENGO ESPERADA UNA CANCIÓN. ¡PLAY IT!

El chaval que estaba en la mesa de dj (que desde la puerta no se veía) se queda un poco alelado ante la demanda de Adrii, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando aprieta unos botones y la canción comienza a resonar por todo el ambiente:

OOOOOh~ O-OO-Oh~ O-O-Oh Caught in a bad romance

-Dioooooos Adriii~ - digo gritando, aunque realmente con el volumen de la música no entiendo cómo me puede escuchar. "Me ha puesto _Bad Romance_ Cómo me conoce yaaa…." – Como te quierooooo – le digo abrazándolo. No me gusta demasiado este tipo de música, pero desde que Alba me puso esta canción un día que teníamos que hacer un trabajo en grupo, me ha gustado. Desde ese entonces me he ido introduciendo poco a poco en esta clase de música. "Aunque mucho rato tampoco lo aguanto…" Conforme la música va avanzando me voy moviendo al rito de la canción arriba del escenario. Esto es genial, me siento liberada, como si fuese una persona completamente diferente.

I want you ugly, I want your disease

Me pongo a caminar por el escenario junto con Adrii al son del ritmo.

I want you everything as long as it's free

I want your love…

Love, love, love, I want your love

I want you drama, the touch of your hands

-¡HE! – decimos Adrii y yo al tiempo que la canción.

I want you leather studded kiss in the scene

And I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Me acerco a Adrii y le quito el micro y digo siseando:

-You know that I want you. And you know that I need you, I want a bad, your bad romance

Alguna gente comienza a subir al escenario con Adrii y conmigo. Levanto el micrófono con la intención de que todos canten o griten o desentonen o lo que quiera que hagan. Para mi sorpresa, la gente reacciona mejor de lo previsto. Alguien me agarra el micro que tenía en la mano extendida hacia el cielo y se emociona, al tiempo que el resto desde el suelo siguen la canción a grito pelado. Y llega el estribillo. "¡A emocionarse!"

I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Los que estamos encima del escenario comenzamos a bailar cada cual a nuestro son. No tengo tiempo de pensar, mi cuerpo se dedica a moverse por si solo.

Me acerco a Adrii y espalda con espalda nos ponemos a bailar. Nos separamos y le pongo mis brazos sobre sus hombros y él me sujeta por la cintura con sus manos. Nos movemos adelante y atrás conforme la canción.

I want your horror

I want your design

Cause youre a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Paso uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Adrii, mientras que el pasa un brazo por mi cintura. Un par de chicos se añaden a cada lado, todos enganchados cual cadena de cabaret.

I want your psycho

Your vertical stick

Want you in my room

When your baby is sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

Miro a la gente que está de *público*, admirando tanta entrega de tanta gente (desconocida) ante la canción. Hay muy buen rollo, muy buen ambiente. Tan solo puedo apreciar una gran masa de gente que se mueve, cada cual a su rollo. Tras este pequeño inciso vuelvo con toda la peña a hacer un poco el loco xD.

You know that I want you.

And you know that I need you,

I want a bad, your bad romance.

I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your loving

All your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Allá al fondo veo un pequeño destello que me llama la atención. Me fijo un poco más ya que por la luz no puedo ver demasie bien… Através de la luz identifico a un chico alto, moreno, delgado y con gafas. "Ostia, si es Kyouya-senpai… Se me había olvidado por completo…" Desde el escenario le saludo con la mano. Sin embargo el muy simpático no hace nada para saludar, simplemente mira hacia el escenario. Por la distancia, la luz que incide directamente en mis ojos y esas extrañas gafas no puedo identificar a donde está mirando. "Ah, que se apañe el solo… ya pasa de la hora del contrato, lo que haga no es asunto mío."

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

De un salto bajo del escenario y me dejan un espacio los de abajo. "¿Por qué?" Volteo los ojos a mirar a mi espalda. Me sorprende gratamente ver que alguno de los que estaban arriba me siguen al son de la música, y Adrii iba tras de mí.

Walk walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

A cada golpe de ritmo damos un paso, todos coordinados por el compás. Esto parece un desfile ya que voy andando en plan pasarela, y todos me siguen. La multitud abre paso según vamos avanzando y más gente se nos une.

Walk walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch crazy

Walk walk fashion baby

Work it

I'm a Freak bitch baby

Volvemos todos juntos al compás hacia el escenario. Nunca me hubiese esperado encajar tan bien como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Adrii y yo nos movemos y todo el mundo nos sigue. "Debe ser por Adrii, él es el alma de la fiesta. Qué leches, es su fiesta. Es normal que todo el mundo siga lo que hace. ^^"

I want your love

And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends

Una vez estuvimos todos colocados arriba, todos a coro cantamos:

-J'veux ton amour, et je veux ton revenge. J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends

El resto de la canción estamos todos cada vez más emocionados, y cada vez que la Gaga da un grito más alto, todos nosotros también, y emocionados bailando y gritando.

Una vez se acaba Bad romance, Adrii, yo y unos cuantos más bajamos del escenario para poder hablar. Adrii estaba espléndido, irradia buen yuyu. Mientras vamos bajando del escenario a la zona de *camping* mucha gente va parando a Adrii para felicitarle por el cumple o por la parafernalia que tiene montada. Adrii no para de sonreír, parece estar orgulloso de la fiesta. "Siempre me ha sorprendido los piños que tiene Adrii…" No es que sean enormes ni deformes, es solo que como tiene el labio superior más corto de lo normal y la mandíbula más salida da una impresión extraña, y enseguida se le ven los dientes…

Una nueva canción comienza, es Candyman de Aqua. Hace un siglo que no oía esta canción. "La que salía en el AMV de Kenichi Matsuyama…" Entre risas y felicitaciones llegamos a un lugar donde por lo menos podemos respirar sin darle a nadie. Adrii me da un abrazo y me dice:

-Tía, ya te estabas retrasando… Te he estado esperando – dice mirándome a los ojos –. Te tengo que presentar a mi churri, cuando lo encuentre. Mira ahí están sus amigos, voy a pregun… - la voz de Adrii se pierde mientras va a buscar a la gente. Me quedo mirando a la multitud con una sonrisa en mis labios. "Adrii parece estar un tanto acelerado…" Miro al cielo (o lo que queda de el por la contaminación lumínica…) con ternura, me siento tan bien ahora. He vuelto con un amigo que hacía un puñado que no le veía, estoy en una fiesta, encajo bastante bien… Puede que para la gente normal esto sea muy común, pero para mí no. No sé si lo he dicho antes, pero soy algo rara (xDD) y esto rara vez ocurre en mi vida. "Sólo falta un persona y es imposible que esté aquí." Pienso entristeciéndome por los recuerdos. La canción sigue, pero no me llama la atención. "Estos recuerdos, ya va siendo hora de superarlos…" Me reanimo a la fuerza y vuelvo la vista al escenario, ahí siguen haciendo el loco. Sonrío y me acerco a la mesa de donde se encontraba la comida. Miro toda la *comida* que hay. "Creo que lo más sano sería comer un sándwich…" Agarro uno de lo que parecía ser paté en mal estado. Desecho la idea en cuanto el olor llega a mi pituitaria. Busco alguno que no sea de paté "Por el amor del cielo tiene que haber alguno…" ¡Bingo! Encontré uno escondido de jamón y queso en relativo buen estado. "Con esto y unos nachos ceno de sobra…" Lo siento soy incapaz de resistirme a los nachos… Nachoooooooossssssssshhhhh (Babas) Si babease dentro de mi cabeza, necesitaría un mocho y un cubo imaginarios. – LeeeennAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – oigo la voz de Adrii proveniente de algún lado cercano pero desconocido. Me pongo de puntillas y levanto un brazo para que me encuentre (aunque yo no lo vea). Una mano se posa en mi espalda repentinamente dándome el susto de mi vida, y recordándome lo más valioso que siempre he tenido, y que ahora no tengo.

-Yop – dice un desconocido mirándome con cara *Oh, dios, no te había visto en siglos. Te echaba de menos*

-¿Tú quien eres? – obviamente no le conozco de nada. "Parece extranjero" Mi teoría se ve confirmada cuando me dice algo en un idioma totalmente extraño para mí.

-¡Hallo! Ich bin Tom, ich… – "Definitivamente es extranjero. ¬¬u ¿y me ve con cara de entenderle?" El extranjero sigue hablando como alma que lleva al diablo. "No se calla ni debajo del agua o que…" Sigo mirándole en plan de *a mí que me cuentas, nene* cuando un cabeza se asoma por detrás del extranjero alemán. Es Adrii, y le miro cual oasis en pleno desierto a mediodía tras haberme pasado toda la mañana caminando perdida.

-Hey Tom – dice Adrii y el aludido se gira a verlo "Hum… debe llamarse Tom" Tengo una mente brillante verdad (sarcástica) –. Deuch nein.

-OK, Ok – dice Tom como que entiende.

-Perdona cari, pero es que no es español… Es un amigo de mi churri, que los ha invitado – dice my friend tras lo cual se gira y toma un brazo estirando de él. Un chico aparece a punto de caerse –. Este es Patrick. ¿A que tiene un polvo?

-Ehh… - Le miro de arriba abajo. "Joder, sí que lo tiene. Mejor cambio de tema…" –. ¿El tampoco entiende castellano?

-Sí, - oírle me deja un tanto sorprendida, "No me lo imaginaba con esa voz" Una voz grave, como diría Yukino: una voz de hombre. "Ahora que lo pienso, el chico ese, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tom. Ese también tiene una voz grave… Debe ser cosa de que son alemanes…" – yo sí que entiendo el castellano. Soy de un pueblo de Cataluña, Reus – "Aaaanda, es de Reus… de donde la familia de mi madre. Igual conoce a algún familiar." – Soy el novio de Adri. Tú debes de ser Lena, ¿no? Adri me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Ah… ¿sí? Hm… no sé qué decir. Adrii también me ha hablado mucho de ti. – y de esta forma comenzamos a hablar. Una conversación un tanto estúpida ya que ninguno de nosotros sabe muy bien que decir. Me doy cuenta de que Adrii había desaparecido cuando vuelve a aparecer haciendo su típico escándalo a su estilo^^

-Cariii – dice a voz en grito. Me giro a mirarle al mismo tiempo que Patrick. Al darnos cuenta nos reímos, "situación incómoda fuera xD" Adrii parece algo descolocado. Es normal, entre él y yo siempre nos llamamos cari. "Pero debería pensar en la situación, es más lógico que le diga cari a su churri que a mi^^"- Perdona meine liebe. Le decía a mí otra cari – dice Adrii mientras me coge del brazo. "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es un cielo como te quiero Adrii /" Adrii gira y me mira – Gracias por traer los vasos acabé pensando que acabaríamos bebiendo con las manos…

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué vasos? – pregunto desconcertada… Memoria actuando:

FLASHBACK ***

Mi móvil suena sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mosi-mosi – descuelgo sin mirar quién es.

-_Tía te tengo dicho que no me hables en chino_ – es Adrii.

-Que es japonés.

-_Me la suda, todo suena igual_.

-Ni de lejos.

-_Porque los conoces_.

-Ni de lejos.

-_No jodas más_.

-Ni de lejos – xD –.

_-¿Solo conoces esa frase o qué?_

-Ni de lejos… - me rio

_-¡Ahh! Bueno da igual… ¿Puedes traer tu el paquete de vasos?_

-¿Qué?

-_Sí, tú sabes, uno de estos que venden en el Mercadona que van unos 100 vasos de plástico apilados._

-¿Qué?

***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****

"Ahhhh, esos vasos… Soy idiota, se me han olvidado por completo… Espera… *Gracias por traer los vasos […]* dijo, ¿verdad?"

-Sii, chica el chico monísimo que venía contigo los ha dejado en la mesa. Oye, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? Está buenísimo… -Adrii habla, pero yo no sé a qué se refiere. "¿Chico monísimo? Yo no he venido con un chico monísimo, si lo hubiera hecho me habría dado cuenta¬¬" Mi cara de *no me entero* es genial. Adrii sigue hablando y Patrick de vez en cuando le da algunos toques, pero yo sigo pensando. "Pero si aquí todos los que hay son gays (o bi). Además, yo he venido… (Pausa de unos segundos) ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo he venido con Kyouya-senpai! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Empiezo a estirar el cuello pegando ligeros saltitos intentando ver por encima de la muchedumbre y encontrar a senpai. De repente una mano tira de mí impidiéndome saltar – ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Ehh – "Lo siento Adrii TT^TT" - ¿no?

-Lenaaa, ¿Cómo eres así?

-Ai, sí lo siento… perdona – "Centra, Hiko… Estás con Adrii."

-Escucha, cari. Te tengo que pedir un favor… - "Uy, ya veremos que me pide ahora…" - ¿Puedes cuidar un rato de Tom y estos? Es que, verás, No quiero dejarlos solos, porque no me fío, ¿sabes? Janina y Mara aun son lesbianas, pero ni Katja, ni Gunter, ni Tom son homo. Entonces es eso, aquí hay un huevo de gays esperando un tío fácil al acecho para tirárselo, y no quiero que se vallan con una mala impresión de España – "No, si Tom parece tener muy buena impresión de todo esto..." – Es eso, pasarte un rato con ellos, cuidando que no los devoren los de la fiesta. Y así Patrick y yo tenemos un momentito para nosotros, ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir? Vaaaaa. Porfaaaaaa – me *implora* con ojos de gatito.

-Aish… Pero,… -empiezo a decir, en ese momento y sin que diga nada más Adrii me da un abrazo con todas sus ganas diciendo *¡Gracias, gracias!* sin dejarme responder siquiera. "Estas me las pagarás Adrii ¬¬" Se cuelga del brazo de su chico y se pira hablando felizmente – ehm… - observo a la tropa de extranjeros, a los que me han dejado ala cargo. "¿Porqué siempre me cargan este tipo de muertos a mi? Además como se supone que nos vamos a comunicar si ellos no entienden castellano. ¿Ingles? Será una broma, ¿no? Yo que quería divertirme…" – Aish… - suspiro pensando en lo que se me viene encima. Inspiro mucho aire preparándome para gritar - ¡EY! – los alemanes se voltean a mirar que está pasando con cara de extrañados - ¿English, ok?

Los alemanes se ríen, el llamado Tom ríe y me mira divertido. Miro a los aludidos, en realidad no son muchos. Solo son cinco. Tres chicas y dos chicos. "Pero bueno. ¿Adrii no me dijo que iban a ser unos pocos amigos suyos y de Patrick? Aquí está la mitad de la población homo de España. (Salvo excepciones, como yo. Que se han visto invitados a una fiesta *del orgullo gay* privada)"

Tras un rato de *intensa* charla con los extranjeros, empieza asonar una canción un poco más rockera que las anteriores. "Ah… el que pone la música debe estar aprovechando que el huésped de la fiesta está *ocupado* para cambiar un poco el estilo de música. Y menos mal, ya me estaba agobiando." Mi cuerpo comienza a moverse solo al ritmo de la canción sin controlarlo yo. El tal Tom parece darse cuenta y me estira del brazo llevándome hacia donde está la gente bailando (algunos un poco desconcertados ya que ese tipo de música no les va). En el recorrido forzoso hasta la pista de baile, consigo divisar a Kyouya-senpai. Está en un rincón apartado haciendo nada. "¿Este niño es estúpido o qué? ¿No ha venido porque le parecía interesante? ¿Qué punto tiene quedarse ahí apartado de esa forma? Así no se viven las cosas." Tom sigue estirándome del brazo haciendo que mis pensamientos se vuelquen en él. "¿Este también es idiota? Me va acabar descoyuntando el brazo por el hombro." Una vez llegamos donde estaba todo el mundo moviéndose, Tom deja de estirar, se voltea hacia mí y comienza a menearse ante mí aparentemente al son de la música. La canción aunque es más de rock que las otras, tiene un tono sensual que sin duda me mola mucho. Y comienzo, como todos a mi alrededor, a bailar.

Durante la charla (en inglés) con los alemanes (la cual me ha costado Dios de ayuda aunque se me dé bien el bien el inglés…) me había enterado de cosas muy interesantes leyendo entre líneas. A Katja la única chica no lesbiana del grupo le molaba Tom, y éste es un mujeriego perdido. Janina y Mara están juntas y digamos que buscan nuevas experiencias sexuales. Gunter parece un chico que no se da mucho de notar, poco antisocial y hosco. Había sido divertido hablar con ellos, habíamos bebido un poco (vodka rojo yo y el resto ni idea) y les había apuntado mi correo electrónico porque me habían caído bien. Y además no habían parado de presionarme para que me hiciera un facebook. "Ahora mismo Katja debe estar odiándome."

Tom se me acerca deliberadamente mientras estamos bailando, y no me gustan esas proximidades. "Ni esas confianzas que este se está tomando cuando no nos conocemos de nada¬¬" Me agarra por la cintura y me acerca a él. Realmente me está empezando a resultar repulsivo. Así como la canción es sensual, Tom se está pasando. Pero no quiero hacerle nada brusco o el buen ambiente puede dar paso a un mal rollo impresionante. De forma que suavemente y tal y como es lo que suena, con la mano aparto a Tom cada vez que se aproxima demasiado. "Pero qué coño…" De repente me doy cuenta lo que está pasando sin yo percatarme todo este rato. Mientras bailábamos nos habíamos estado moviendo entre toda la gente, y ahora me descubro muy relativamente cerca de la casa de Adrii y más concretamente cerca de la cristalera donde todo el mundo estaban besuqueándose y sobándose. Huyo deliberada, pero discretamente del lugar a donde Tom ("El muy desgraciado.") me está llevando. Pero "Oh, Dios…" Tom se da cuenta y me agarra por la cintura con sus fuertes manos. "Dare ga tasuketekudasai…" Consigo librarme del amarre de Tom, pero parce ser que es un tipo que no se da por vencido fácilmente y que además no acepta una negativa indirecta. Su fuerza hace que pierda el equilibrio, aunque parece ser que eso no le importa ya que me maneja como quiere. Ni que fuese un peluche enorme.

- Pero ¿qué haces? Suéltame.

-No te pienso soltar – dice el muy desgraciado cerca de mi oído. "Espera ¿el muy **** sabe castellano? I m'ha mantingut parlant en Angles tota aquesta estona? L'odio"

Determinadamente veo la salvación cerca de mí. "Gracias Adrii, te adoro." Estiro la mano derecha y milagrosamente alcanzo el palo de la farola más cercana. "Esto es un milagro, no creí tener lo brazos tan largos" Con una fuerza muy superior a la que pensaba que tenía, me aproximo a la farola y me aferro con brazos y piernas a ella.

-Pero mujer, no seas tozuda – dice Tom *inocentemente*

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Venga va. Suéltate.

-Nein! – insisto, "Nadie se está dando cuenta de lo que está pasando, nadie va a venir…"

-¿Por qué no mujer?

-Porque me gustan las farolas… - "No sé qué decir, qué hacer para librarme de esta…"

-No digas tonterías…

-Nein…

-Va… - la canción comienza a acabarse y en la última nota que se prolonga unos segundos se me oye gritar:

-I AM A LEMUR! – "Me da igual, ya me da igual lo que me pase. Quiero que esto acabe ya…" Jadeo por el grito mientras sigo enganchada a la farola. Siento como las manos de Tom me sueltan, y una nueva música comienza a sonar, aunque no me percato ni de cual es ni que estilo ni mierda. Solo estamos la farola y yo. Y un metro por debajo de mí. "No me voy a soltar aunque la vida me vaya en ello."

Una mano se posa suavemente sobre mi hombro derecho. No es la mano de Tom. Esta es más grande y ancha. Me da calor, un calor tranquilizador. Siento como si en esa mano pudiese confiar. Es como la mano de un hermano o un padre que cuando te has caído y eres pequeño te dice *No pasa nada, ya pasó*. Ligeramente voy volteando la cabeza con efímeras lágrimas en los ojos a mirar quien es la persona que me está tocando. No quepo en mí de sorpresa. Allí estaba con una cara con la que jamás me habría imaginado verle. No pensaba que este chico en su vida pondría esa cara de amistad y de sosiego tranquilizador, cual padre que ayuda a un hijo tras un mal día de escuela. Realmente está claro que no nos conocemos de hace mucho, pero por lo que había conseguido averiguar no era de este tipo de chicos. Su mirada era realmente penetrante. "¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí. Gunter." Gunter pasa la otra mano por mi cintura. Poco a poco voy soltando el amarre por lo que me deslizo hacia el suelo. Mi salvador me ayuda a pararme antes de que llegase al suelo con mi disimulado desliz. Por suerte no mucha gente parece haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Sin embargo siendo un shock para mi, encuentro a senpai en primera fila observando que pasaba. "Este no tiene un pizca de decencia o que…"

-¿Estás bien? – le escucho preguntarme a senpai.

-Sea… nantoka.

-¿Estás bien? – esta vez es Gunter quien me lo pregunta. Me giro a mirarle. "Así que todos hablaban castellano y nadie me dijo nada… Por eso se reían." Mi salvador continúa hablando – Disculpa a mi hermano. Hay veces que no sabe controlarse, cuando encuentra un puto fijo no se detiene.

-Espera… ¿hermano? ¿Sois hermanos? ¿Tú y eso?

-Jajaja – Gunter se echa a reír. Tiene una risa agradable – Por favor, no llames eso a Tom. Solo se comporta así cuando bebe de más y encuentra un objetivo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Se ha ido a mojarse la cara, para despejarse.

Los cuatro alemanes (Mara, Janina, Gunter y Katja), senpai y yo nos alejamos de ese sitio dirigiéndonos hacia una zona un poco más relajada para sentarnos y hablar un poco. Me entero de la vida de Gunter y Tom, que el último siempre se mete en líos y Gunter lo tiene que sacar de ellos. Mara y Janina deciden apartarse un poco hasta que desaparecen. "Je, seguramente se han ido a la casa…" Al poco de estar charlando tranquilamente aparece un Tom más tranquilo pidiendo disculpas. "A saber cuántas reprimendas le ha dado Gunter a lo largo de su vida." Por lo que se ve Tom es el mayor, "¿Y aun así es Gunter quien tiene que ir detrás de él salvándolo?" Los alemanes comienzan a contarme como conocieron a Patrick y después a Adrii.

El ambiente está y más relajado y la música acompaña, suena alguna de esas canciones de Juanes a las que nunca he prestado atención. La gente en la pista de baile se mueve lentamente agarrados mayormente en parejas. Algún solitario hay (borracho perdido) que se abraza a sí mismo para no sentirse solo (¿?). Lo que más gracia me hace es que hay grupos de tres y cinco personas que también bailan todos juntos en una especie de corro. Se mueven de una forma extraña, supongo que irán finústicos ya… (xD)

De repente una voz llamando mi nombre me saca de mi enpanamiento. Suena desde la puerta.

-Hiiikoooooooo – "Pero, ¿qué…?" Rectifico, no era una voz la que me llamaba. Eran cerca de tres. Lo que no se es que tres de los seis. Mis compañeros de la banda han venido todos, hasta los que normalmente no están y solo tocan en alguna canción esporádica.

Todos han venido: Txus (como no…), Hugo, Lydia, David, Alex y Alicia. Txus, bueno, a Txus ya lo conocemos todos. Un pesado que siempre está intentando llamar la atención. Pero las cosas como son, Txus toca la guitarra muy bien. Poca gente hay que, llevando el mismo tiempo que él tocando, le igualen. Su apellido es Màs, Txus Màs. Como su nombre denota es catalán de pura cepa. Antes que él estaba Yuuichi. Antes componíamos Yuuichi y yo, pero desde que se fue lo hago yo sola. Paso de pasarme horas con Txus para hacerlo, no lo aguantaría. Y señoras y señores en la batería tenemos a Hugo Caballer. Lleva relativamente poco tiempo con nosotros. Pero se ha acoplado de **** madre. Tiene buen carácter, le mola lo que tocamos y, aunque sea el más pequeño, lo lleva muy bien. Hemos tenido muchísima suerte de encontrarlo. Hugo entró en la banda, porque el anterior batería quería llevar la iniciativa de todo el grupo. Hablamos el resto y decidimos echarlo. Aunque dijo que se vengaría y unas cuantas cosas más muy desagradables para mi, todos nos reímos de él. Se llamaba Abel y se lleva bien con Txus. Aunque eso no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser amigo de alguien tan estúpido? Bueno, da igual, dejémoslo. El caso es que Hugo es de lo mejor que ha pasado en la banda. Después está Lydia, Lydia Badenes al bajo. La vedad me alegra que haya otra chica en la banda. Todo chicos me aburre y, por lo menos, está ella para darle un toque femenino al grupo. Es la sobrina del director de la escuela, aunque ella está estudiando en el conservatorio que hay al lado de esta. Y por último tenemos a David Romero. Guitarra secundaria y vocal. Algunas de las canciones que quedan mejor con voz masculina las canta él y me hace algunos coros con Lydia de vez en cuando. Es el más mayor aunque a veces parece el más infantil. También es gay con una pluma que se le ve desde la otra esquina. Estos somos los integrantes de la banda fijos, Alex y Alicia son los que de normal no están. Alex Martín toca el piano y por defecto el teclado, como no en todas las canciones usamos no suele venir demasiado. Pero dice que le gusta el ambiente que hay. Alicia López por el contrario y para contrastar toca el violín, el cual usamos muy poco. La verdad, una lástima, porque me encanta el violín. Nos la presentó Alex en su momento como una amiga. Ahora por lo que se ve son ex.

Me giro al escuchar sus voces, veo sus caras: Alicia, Lydia y Txus traen caras sonrientes y alegres, contrastando con las de Alex, Hugo y David. De repente recuerdo. Me levanto rápidamente. "Oh, mierda. Ya recuerdo lo que se me había olvidado. EL ENSAYO. Soy idiota. Normal que estén cabreados. ¿Quién me manda a mí tener tan poca memoria? ¿Y además hoy no iban a venir Alex y Alicia? Joder, para las pocas veces que vienen y encima no estoy. Anda que ya me vale." La gente se acera a hablar.

-LO SIENTOOO. SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO – grito aun desde la lejanía.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas? – pregunta Alex viniendo hacia mí.

-Se me ha olvidado que hoy teníamos ensayo. Es que he tenido un día extraño, más de lo normal – empiezo a explicar –. Veréis, después de las clases he tenido que ir a comer a un sitio – "No quiero que sepan donde he ido a comer." – Y después me he liado con unas cosas y otras…

- ¿Que no se lo has dicho Txus? – dice Hugo tranquilamente.

-Sí, pero se ve que no me estaba escuchando… - se gira para hablarme – Últimamente te pasa eso mucho, no me prestas la atención que deberías. Recuerda que soy la estrella que brilla a tu lado. Soy – Txus sigue hablando, pero estos rollos que se gasta me tienen hasta los mismísimos. Me giro a Hugo.

-¿Qué es de lo que tendría que haberme enterado? – Hugo mira despectivo a Txus.

-¡En serio que se lo he dicho! – replica Txus ante las caras de *no nos fiamos más de ti* de los compañeros de banda. Hugo se voltea a mirarme y me dice muy serio.

-Que hoy no había ensayo.

-¿Cómo? – atontada yo.

-Que hoy no había ensayo – repite Hugo

-Nah…

-Seah.

-No puede ser.

-Pues sí que es. Hoy la mayoría no podían y se suspendió el ensayo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto desconcertada e indignada.

-¿*Cómo*?

-¿Cómo es que hoy no había ensayo? – replico ligeramente ofendida – ¿Os creéis que estamos como para perdernos ensayos? Y mucho menos ahora que estamos con lo de nuevas canciones. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con las canciones, las letras, las covers y todo eso… Porque lo siento, Alicia, a mi la canción de infinity no me hace mucha gracia hacerla. De todas formas, hay algunas otras que estoy deseando discutirlas, pueden ser muuuuy interesantes los resultados. Además, ¿no dijo Alex que su primo nos iba a conseguir una entrevista? Y también está todo eso de grabar y tal… Por cierto Lydia, ¿cómo va eso de la web? Porque tengo algunas cuestiones que…

-Calma Hiko – me para David. David está con nosotros desde casi los inicios de la banda y tenemos demasiada confianza ya –. Deja de enloquecer. Estás hablando demasiado – "La confianza da asco xDD" –. Además que tú tampoco has venido al ensayo. No te quejes tanto – "Waaauuu, David serio… interesante." –.

-¿Qué pasa David? – pregunto picarona. Porque en estas circunstancias se porque se pone tan serio.

David pasa de la pregunta, haciéndose el maduro. Y comenzamos una nueva conversación. De estas que no tienen demasiado sentido… Divertidas para hablar de tonterías vanas que no van a ningún lado. Me río a gusto y tranquilamente. Hacía ya un tiempo que no me reía así. El ambiente es realmente curioso. Hemos acabado todos juntos. Los alemanes, la banda, los añadidos, senpai y yo. "Me da que a David le mola Tom." Pero mejor no pregunto nada, ¿no? El tiempo pasa ligeramente y entre charlas, risas y tonterías se nos han hecho las 1 y media. Cuando miro el reloj para comprobarlo, me quedo atónita. "¿Cómo se nos han hecho la una y media? Esto no es normal. Bueno, da igual, esto es una fiesta. Y ni Maria-baa ni julio-jii me están esperando. Así que… a disfrutar." Miro a Kyouya-senpai que parece metido en la conversación y ausente al mismo tiempo. "Uah, parece como si estuviese tomando notas mentalmente. ¿No lo estará haciendo de verdad, no?" Intento despistarle preguntándole la hora. Cosa inútil. Respuesta elocuente y simpática de Kyouya-senpai: *¿No lo acabas de mirar?* "Ahí te rompas una pierna niño^^" Una mano se posa en mi hombro. Volteo curiosa a ver a quién pertenece esa extremidad. "Será broma, ¿no?"

-Hola a todos – dice Oscar alegre.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto sin miramientos.

-Qué descortés. He venido a la fiesta. ¿No puedo? – responde mordazmente Oscar. "¿A qué ha venido? No me fio."

-¿Lo conoces Hiko? – pregunta Tom. Cierta gente parece interesada en ese hecho tan irrelevante.

-Se puede decir que sí… - mi respuesta es vaga. Como si no quisiera dar ninguna información, desgraciadamente la gente se da cuenta y me miran esperando una respuesta más contundente – ¿por?

-Qué cruel eres – dice Oscar de punto –, pues claro que nos conocemos. De hace unos años y todo. Jajaja – se ríe pacíficamente, como si lloviera. "¿Por qué lo hace parecer tan sospechoso?" Decido aclararlo todo, sin andarme por las ramas. "Mejor que no hayan malentendidos…"

-Es el primo de una preciada amiga. Se llama Oscar. – "Espero que esté claro." – Por cierto, ¿Yukino y Diego piensan venir?

-No lo sé. Me parece que sí, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? – pregunta repentinamente Tom. Gunter le dice algo en alemán y Tom se tranquiliza. "Qué suerte tener a Gunter aquí." Miro a Gunter mientras me sale una sonrisa inesperada.

- Nos conocimos una vez que vino a casa de mi prima de visita y yo estaba pasando allí una temporada – "¿Ah, sí? No lo recuerdo" – A principios de año me la encontré y a mi prima con ella en la escuela. Y pensé *Wah~ ¿será el destino?* – "Pero, ¿de qué va este?" Intenta seguir parloteando chorradas, pero me veo obligada a interrumpirle, no vaya a hacerse ilusiones…

-Y también va a la clase de Kyouya-senpai, ¿ne? Odoroita, hontoni.

-Hm. Ore mo odorokimashita. – "En serio que poco conversación que tiene este niño"

-De todas formas nos llevamos muy bien – dice Oscar pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Giro a verle con cara de *¿se puede saber que te piensas que estás haciendo?* Él ni se inmuta. Sigue mirando al resto como si fuese normal que me cogiese así – Y ya estamos muy encariñados. Jajaja – se ríe anchamente. "Esto sí que no lo pienso soportar."

-Jajaja – me rio un tanto forzada girando sobre mi misma para que apartase el brazo de donde no correspondía – tampoco es para tanto. Pero de verdad que no sabía que estabas en la escuela, Yukino no me comentó nada…

-Sí, es que decía que quería que fuese una sorpresa. Así es Raquel, si en el fondo es un cielo…

-Muy, muy, muy en el fondo.

-Pero toca muy bien – dice de repente Lydia –, la verdad que me sorprendió mucho cuando la vi en su grupo con Diego en el concierto que dieron hará un par de meses. ¿No tenían pensado dar uno dentro de poco también?

-Si – responde Txus –. Podríamos ir a verlos. A montar follón como la otra vez.

Estallaron las risas entre los de la banda. La verdad que es un buen recuerdo. Cojo mi vaso de vodka del que casi no queda nada de líquido y lo apuro hasta la última gota. Alguien decide rellenarme el vaso. "¿Dare?" Levanto la vista a ver quién era. "Ahhh, Katja." Una sonrisa tonta sale por los labios extendiéndose hasta los ojos.

-Danke^^.

-Bite – dice Katja –. ¿Qué pasó en el último concierto?

-Ahh… – "Bueno tampoco es que me acuerde demasiado bien." Miro el vaso de vodka y pienso: "Este ya es el tercero… No puedo tomarlo, si no acabaré perdiendo todo control." "¿No estamos de fiesta y descontrol?" "Si, pero…" – Bueno, lo que pasó fue…

-Por la música –grita alguien alzando el vaso haciendo un brindis.

-POR LA MÚSICA – gritamos todos alzando nuestros respectivos vasos y bebiendo a continuación. "Ah, mierda… Bueno, da igual. Al fin y al cabo acabaría bebiéndolo."

-Pues mira –digo girándome a ver a Katja – era por la noche cerca de las 11 cuando empezaba e concierto, y a eso de las 12 y media ya estábamos todos digamos que un poco pasadillos de cuenta. Teóricamente el concierto acababa sobre esa hora, pero entre el grupo de Yukino y el nuestro lo alargamos hasta allá las tres de la mañana. Realmente yo no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que pasó, pero fue bestial. Creo que ha sido de las mejores noches que he pasado.

-Jajaja – ríe David – Pues, porque no te acuerdas, pero la que más hiciste el cuadro fuiste tú.

-¿Yo? Nah…

-Ohh, si – confirma Txus – tendrías que haberte visto las últimas horas, ya no eras tú.

-¿Os acordáis cuando le dijeron que se había acabado el tiempo y que tenían que cerrar? – dice David.

-Vaya – recuerda Lydia – se subió a un banco y siguió a la suya. Era genial, desentonabas que flipas.

-Me arrepentí de haber grabado todo el concierto de Raquel – se lastima Hugo – Tendría que haber dejado memoria para tu actuación. Fue realmente genial cuando dejaste de cantar y comenzaste con una especie de monólogo.

-¡Qué va, si estaba hablando sola! – dice David – Y hasta hablaba en idiomas extraños. Jajaja

-¿Por qué todos son tan crueles conmigo? –lamento sola…

-Noo, que va, lo mejor fue cuando los tipos aquellos le fueron a tirar los tejos y huyeron por patas –discrepa Alex.

-¿Qué? De eso no me habíais dicho nada – digo indignada. Escucho que alguien por detrás dice *Ah, yo entonces ya no estaba.* Era Alicia – ¿Hasta tú Alicia?

Alicia se encoge ligeramente de hombros desviando la mirada hacia otra persona. Los alemanes parecían muy divertidos por la historia y escuchaban atentos. Por otro lado senpai también parece muy entretenido. Más bien como si estuviese recopilando una información muy valiosa. Muy muy valiosa. Me da que demasiado valiosa. "Ahí te rompas una pierna, senpai…"

-Hola gente – saluda Adrii desde detrás del mogollón "Vaya, ya han *acabado*" Adrii traía a gente arrastrando tras de él – ¿sabéis a quien me he encontrado en la entrada? Tachaaan~ – dice estirando. Aparece Patrick. "Vaya novedad…" Detrás del cual se ven dos cabecitas asomándose por detrás en plan de *mierda, nos han pillado*. Yukino y Diego.

La gente les da una calurosa bienvenida a todos. Siguen hablando de chorradas, pero parece que Yukino no está demasiado a gusto con toda la gente hablando, gritando, mareando y tal. Me hace una pequeña señal en plan de si vamos a la pista de baile. Mi cara denota las pocas ganas que tengo de ir y mi grado elevado de alcoholemia. Porque sí. Yo con dos vasos de vodka rojo voy feliz de la vida, y con el que me ha puesto Katja, pierdo el sentido de la realidad y la mentira. Ahora mismo estoy en un momento que en cuanto giro la vista, no hace falta que me mueva, me mareo. Ahora mismo bailar como que es un reto demasiado difícil de tomar. Niego con la mano, pero Yukino insiste en apartarnos de la multitud.

Con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente consigo abrirme paso entre todos y llegar hasta Yukino. "No sé cómo, pero he llegado…" Yukino me coge del brazo, forzándome a acercarme más apartándome de la gente que pasa y baila cerca de nosotras. Nos marginamos un poquillo para que nadie nos moleste, al parecer quiere contarme algo. Empieza a decime cosas extrañas sobre horas y personas, no sé porque, pero no entiendo mucho de lo que me dice. Habla rápido, y no pronuncia muy bien que digamos… "¿Por qué no hablará bien? No me estoy enterando de nada…" Personas esto, personas lo otro… personas hacia aquí y personas hacia allá. Ni siquiera me estoy enterado de quién me está hablando, pero parece que anda preocupada por algo.

-A ver, tranquila – le digo en un momento que para respirar –. Rebobina, que me he perdido. Y resume que lo haces demasiado largo, y yo no estoy para pensar mucho, ¿qué le ha pasado a quién?

-Maku-chan.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Me lo ha contado hace un rato, tia es que es muy fuerte: un verdadero problema – respira. "Ya, pero ¿qué coño ha pasado?" – Ai… Fue al médico ese que va ella, si aquel que está al otro lado de la estación de bus en el puerto, y se lo dijeron entonces. Aunque no se qué piensa hacer al final.

Frases cortas, las odio: te dejan toda la información a medias. Y Yukino cuando se pone nerviosa las suele utilizar. "No tengo ganas de pensaaa~r"

-Relaja – le digo cogiéndola por los hombros. Irremediablemente me sale un bostezo, el cual intento esconder a toda costa, pero no tiene sentido… sale con mucha voluntad – ¿Qué le han dicho a Maku-chan en *el médico ese que visita ella*?

-Pues, ¿te acuerdas ese problema que tenía de la regla y tal? – "¿A qué viene esto ahora?" Asiento, aunque ella ni se da cuenta, va a la suya… que envidia le tengo – Si, esos desarreglos que tiene de hormonas y eso. Lo de que…

-Centra – le corto, es que si no se va por las ramas. "Que se lo tenga que decir yo y en estos momentos es un poco…"

-Sí, le han dicho que tiene un problema en los ovarios. – "Menuda novedad, eso ya lo sabíamos. Es de lógica. ¿Y…?" – Pues que dicen que es un quiste o algo así y que se tiene que quitar quirúrgicamente.

-¿Qué? – Shock. "¿Quirúrgicamente? ¿Es para tanto?" – ¿Y para cuando va la operación?

-Aun no lo sabe, dice que probablemente sea o este mes que entra (O sea, en febrero) o dentro de tres o cuatro meses. Yo no entiendo por qué tanta diferencia entre las fechas, o en febrero o por mayo. Es que no tiene lógica. Es que de verdad que odio a los médicos, nunca te dejan nada en claro. Además son unos matasanos, siempre te dejan un poco enfermo, porque si no, se quedan sin trabajo. Piénsalo,… – Yukino sigue hablando, y me he vuelto a perder. Seguirla en una conversación (más bien en un monólogo) ahora mismo es como que un poco imposible. "A sí que a Maku la tienen que operar por los tales quistes. Macho, y ¿por qué me entero ahora? ¿No me lo podría haber dicho ella en OTRO momento? Como están las cosas, como para ponerte enfermo… ¿Qué está diciendo Yukino ahora? Está echando pestes de los médicos. -.-? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa ahora? Me estoy empezando a marear."

Realmente me estoy comenzando a marear de verdad. Las cosas dan vueltas por si solas. "¿Que no me habrán puesto algo en la bebida?" Más les vale que no, sino un día de estos los buscaré a todos alrededor del mundo y les destrozaré. La fiesta de Adrii está siendo un poco extraña. Demasiada gente, demasiadas conversaciones, demasiadas cosas que seguir. Pero, sobre todo, demasiado alcohol. La pierna derecha me flaquea y caigo lenta y torpemente al suelo arrodillada.

Una mano se me posa en el hombro. Una voz está haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena por esto. "Dare ga?" Levanto la mirada lentamente intentando percibir lo máximo posible.

Y le veo.

Tez pálida, pelo negro y rizado, y unos profundos ojos oscuros que lo daría todo por volver a ver.

Pero esa imagen se desvanece poco a poco y queda la cara de Diego. "Por un momento pensé que…" "Como puedes pensar eso, sabes que está en los países del este de Europa…" Me auto regaño. "Ah, es Diego" Sí, es Diego. No es otra persona. Le miro a los ojos (porqué sí, señoras y señores, tengo el hábito extraño de mirar a los ojos a las personas xD), parece algo preocupado. "¿Por qué?" Me dice algo, pero no oigo muy bien. Posa su otra mano sobre mi hombro libre mirándome fijamente.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunta – Hiko, ¿Qué te pasa? – se dirige a mí. "Nante yasashii na hito ne~" "Ah, tengo que decir algo…"

-No, nada. Tan solo me he mareado un poco – "Son imaginaciones mías, ¿o hay mucho ruido por aquí cerca?" El ruido que percibo, no sé si está en mi cabeza solamente, si es un eco de la música, o yo que sé, pero está demasiado fuerte y cerca. Más bien suena como si… giro lentamente la cabeza para ver si me entero de algo. "Ah, sí. Tenía razón."

Yukino está a mi lado gritando (histérica) cosas sin ninguna lógica para mí, y por lo que se ve, para todo el mundo. "¿Qué dice esta ahora?" Intento ponerme en pie con cuidado para no caerme. Muri desu. Mis piernas flojean otra vez no soy capaz de levantarme. Esta vez caigo de culo. Que no duele, por dos razones: 1.- la atura es menor y 2.- mi culo está muy amortiguado.

-Yukino… - digo en voz baja; lo siento, no me sale gritar más. De repente, deja de gritar a cierta distancia de mi, para pasar a gritarme en pleno oído - ¡Joder, cállate! – digo dándole un empujón. Literalmente me está dejando sorda.

Por suerte, me hace caso y se aleja. Intento mirar hacia donde está ella, pero un *algo* se pasa por mi cintura rodeándola. Intento coger aquello que me está rodeando la cintura. Es algo muy fino, y tiene una articulación que le permite agarrarme mejor. "Espera, ¿es un brazo?!" Antes de que pueda reaccionar. Otro de los delgados brazos asía por mis rodillas y me levanta. "Dios, no… a lo *princesa* nooooo~" pienso. Intento deshacerme de quien me haya cogido retorciéndome, pero tengo que admitirlo, es bastante difícil…

-Para de moverte, o te caerás otra vez– "Oh, no… Kyouya-senpai…" –.

Porque sí, en efecto, es él. No podía ser otra persona del mundo, no. Tenía que ser él. El último en el mundo que quería que me viese así. "A todo esto, ¿por qué leñe le habré traído a él a la fiesta?" Esto parece una típica escena de película cutre en la que el héroe salva a la doncella después de que ella haya sido capturada y maltratada. Si la situación fuese así, aun tira que te va, pero es que ni de coña. Para empezar, no he sido capturada, he venido por voluntad propia; tampoco he sido maltratada, más bien me lo estaba pasando en grande; y no es que sea precisamente lo que se llama una *dama*, yo diría todo lo contrario. Además, en el mundo real no existen héroes ni príncipes azules que te vengan a rescatar cuando tienes problemas. Y mucho menos en ésta fiesta. Aquí de héroes las ganas, y creo que ni llegan. Así que ya podéis imaginaros que tipo de escenita se ha montado. Es lo más cómico que podéis ver en vuestra vida: una vaca (que no se puede ni poner en pié) siendo llevada a lo princesita por un mondadientes con una oliva.

Llegamos a un banco de piedra alejado de la multitud, "¿Esto estaba aquí antes?" y me sienta suavemente en el banco. "¿Cómo leches ha podido conmigo?" Se sienta a mi lado. "Aquí pasa algo extraño… siento un montón de miradas en mi" Sin embargo todos parecen que unos a otros mientras bailan y tal… "Qué raro…" Unas palabras surgen de mis entrañas y suben hacia arriba, se atascan en mi garganta. Inspiro hondo, como cuando tienes que decir algo que odias admitir…

-Gomen – expiro lentamente – soshite arigatou – esas palabras me han costado como unos tres años de mi futuro. Pero no tengo más cojones que decirlas, si no reventarían en mi interior causándome más problemas. "¿Cómo todo se ha tornado así, tan de repente? Desde luego el alcohol es de lo peor que hay… No voy a volver a beber tanto." No dice nada, mi cuerpo comienza a improvisar – ¿sabes? Estoy hasta las narices de que no respondas, y que sea yo la que esté hablando todo el rato… - Sonríe. "Cabrón" Dice algo por lo bajini, y yo (sorda como una tapia) lógicamente no he oído nada. "¿Qué habrá dicho? Ahhh ahora quiero saberlo."

Antes de que pueda decirle nada, me pone una mano sobre mi cabeza. Se gira hacia mí, de forma que estamos mirándonos el uno al otro de frente. Una sonrisa maléfica se alarga por sus mejillas ("¿ligeramente enrojecidas? Debe ser por el calor…")

-Eres de lo más divertido que hay – "Idiota." –.

Pasamos un rato ahí sentados. Se me empieza a pasar el alcohol… Una brisa despreocupada se levanta refrescando mi cerebro y mis ideas. Senpai se levanta diciendo que va a por un vaso de agua. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo. Cierro los ojos… "Kimochii~" Me pasaría un hora así, tranquilamente, con a fresca brisa agitándome el pelo.

El tiempo pasa suavemente como el roce del raso sobre la piel. "Vale, me podría pasar un hora así, pero... donde se ha metido senpai." No aparece y hace ya unos 10~20 minutos que se ha ido a por algo de beber. "¿Dónde se ha metido senpai?" Me levanto, parece que ya todo ha dejado de moverse solo… Emprendo el camino hacia el sitio de las bebidas mirando alrededor en busca de alguna pista. "Esta es la fiesta más extraña a la que he asistido en siglos." Porque sí. En realidad tengo siglos de edad. No quería decir esto tan pronto, pero es un secreto que les he estado guardando a todos. En realidad soy extraterrestre y estoy aquí para comprender la sociedad terrícola a petición de mi superior. Mi padre vino aquí hace 500 años, y regresó diciendo que ésta era una de las mejores sociedades que habíamos encontrado en cientos de viajes a miles de planetas en diferentes galaxias. Mi pueblo, mi gente se dedica a hacer estas cosas: buscar a través de diversos planetas las heterogéneas razas, sociedades, lenguas y costumbres a través del espacio. Yo llevo 183 años ejerciendo orgullosamente el trabajo de mi gente. Y tened en cuenta que dentro de los nuestros no alcanzamos lo que vosotros llamáis *mayoría de edad* en lo que serían 238 de vuestros años. Así que ya os podéis ir haciendo una idea de mis años y experiencias. Nuestra percepción del tiempo es muy diferente a la de los terrícolas, nosotros generalmente medimos nuestra vida no por el tiempo que hayamos estado con vida sino por el tiempo que hemos sido felices haciendo lo que nos gusta, disfrutando con los nuestros. Claro, después de conocer miles de personas y estilos de vivir (por así llamarlo) una acaba apreciando lo que tiene por poco que sea. De esta forma una vida pobre no tiene que ser precisamente triste, si la llevas felizmente será siempre muchísimo mejor que una vida llena de riquezas de la cual no puedes apreciar ni la risa de un niño o el canto de un pájaro en plena primavera. He visto gente que vive bailando para su Dios, para que le brinde lluvias para los cultivos y sus hijos crezcan fuertes y sanos. He visto personas podridas por no darle a su vecino ni una migaja de pan. He visto comunidades que trabajan todos por el bien de todos y colectividades que mientras unos viven por todo lo alto, el resto están matándose por un poco de agua. He visto seres repletos de lo que llamáis babas, entes hechos casi a base de piedra, gente oscura y gente brillante. He conocido seres que hubiese creído que son santos y cosas que solo me han dado ganas de arrasar a esa especie. Pero dentro de todo siempre hay de todo. Siempre suele haber un ente que por su filosofía salvaría planetas. Vale. Todo eso es mentira. Pero ahora en serio, me empiezo a preocupar por Kyouya-senpai. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte…

Buscando y buscando consigo encontrarlo. Mira que es difícil perderle de vista, es el único con pintas más o menos normales, además de que su cabeza despunta entre el resto. Vale, lo he encontrado por un reflejo de las gafas que me ha hecho mirar hacia ese sitio. De donde es la luz que hace el reflejo, ni idea. Tengo un teoría en la que Kyouya-senpai tiene poder absoluto sobre sus gafas y las maneja a voluntad. El caso es que lo he encontrado y está algo atascado entre un grupito ("Buaa~ cómo se las voy a gastar después de esto… muajajajaja"). Fijando me un poco más en lo que está sucediendo alrededor senpai, me doy cuenta de que lo están agobiando a preguntas y frases ¿de ligue? "Espera ¿qué está pasando aquí? No jodas que les mola senpai… Buaa~ que mal lo va a pasar después de esto muajajajaja. No pienso dejarle que se olvide de esto hasta que uno de los dos la diñe." Vale admito que son cerca de 7 tíos y otras tantas tías. Aiish… me está empezando a dar penita… Aunque no puedo evitar que me de la risa… Intento abrirme paso entre las ¿14? personas que rodean a senpai, pero es un poco imposible. La cara de senpai aunque esta pasiva como siempre reconozco un destello de agobio en sus ojos. ¿Estaré pasando demasiado tiempo con él? "¿Qué hago? Antes él me ha ayudado, ahora es mi oportunidad para devolvérsela…" No me gusta estar en deuda con alguien. Mirando a mi alrededor se me ocurren algunas ideas, pero pensándolo bien hay que estar como una cabra para hacerlo… "Chance" Finalmente se me ocurre algo.

Me dirijo, sin pensarlo mucho, hacia el escenario donde sigue sonando la música. Sin pensarlo demasiado ni en las consecuencias que puede traer esto, subo arriba, cojo el micro y a todo volumen…

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡VOSOTROOOOOSSS! – (Señalando) – ¡DEJADLE EN PAZ!

Valee, ehhhh, como decirlo… Todo el mundo me está mirando. Y no, no estoy exagerando. Si hasta los que estaban dándole al sobeteo en *esa* sección han parado y miran hacia aquí. "Diooooooss, tierra trágame." ¿Sabéis esas miradas de medio desprecio de la gente en las que se puede leer perfectamente (incluso a distancia) *qué está haciendo esa loca?*en sus ojos llenos de desconfianza? Bueno pues esas pero multiplicadas por 1000. Pero había algunos que era más bien: *mira esa loca* con una irradiación de risa por todo su ser. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan así en mi vida.

-¿Y POR QUÉ LE TENDRIAMOS QUE DEJAR EN PAZ, EH? – me grita una de las que está rodeando a senpai - ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA?

-EHH… – digo sin mucha convicción… aunque lo diga suavemente el micro y el *a todo volumen* lo hacen sonar realmente acojonante "Waah… que maaal ¿Qué hago ahora?" – SII-I… – la última *i* sale como si fuera una especie de pregunta (¿?) – ESQUEEE, VEREIS… – *buscando excusa creíble… creíble… creíble… loading….* – EEHH… ESTÁ COGIDO. Tiene pareja… – mi voz se va alejando del micro poco a poco… "¿eso ha sonado creíble?" Por un momento la gente se ha quedado en plan *¿Qué?* "No es tan creíble como creía…"

-SÍ, YA CLARO. SI… – tose… "Ah, se está dejando la voz…"

-AH! ESPERA VOY PARA ALLÁ… – dejo el micro y me dejo al dj de turno diciéndole que vuelva a poner música "Así espero que no mucha gente se entere de lo que hablemos…" Voy hacia la multitud mientras detrás de mi empieza a sonar *Test drive* de Akanishi Jin – ¿Qué me decías?

Mucha gente está expectante de a ver qué pasa… La chica que me había estado hablando de cerca parece más bien como una perra rabiosa protegiendo su comida. "Que miedo…"

-Y bien… ien e ouen ovia ehh!

-¿Qué? – la música está demasiado alta, no oigo nada…

-¿Qué ien uuu oooiiiaaaaa!?

"¿Que qué?" No puedo escuchar nada… la **** música, e****ido dj… me giro para ver al dj y lanzarle un mirada asesina, pero ante mi sorpresa veo como se le estampa un objeto volante no identificado haciéndole caer. Miro buscando el origen de ese OVNI. Yukino me sonríe extendiendo hacia mí un puño con el pulgar hacia arriba. "Sasuga Yukino." Le devuelvo el gesto a Yukino con cara de cómplice. De forma que baja la música (aunque me guste mucho, no puedo oír con ella). Bajo del escenario a encontrarme con la chica que me odia a muerte y senpai (junto, por supuesto, al grupo que le rodeaban antes). "Yabai, y ahora ¿qué hago?" Diversas teorías pasan como un rayo por mi mente, pero no tienen mucha lógica…

-Y BIEN, QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE ES SU NOVIA ¿EH? – dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. – PORQUE NO ME LO TRAGO. NO SABES MENTIR, LO QUE PASAES QUE… - sinceramente no tengo nada dentro de mi cabeza, estoy esperando a que acabe de hablar para ver si me salgo con alguna estupidez y me (nos) dejan en paz… Cuándo, de improvisto, un brazo se pasa por mi cintura poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Me giro dispuesta a darle a quien sea, sea del sexo que sea, una tunda por invadir terreno prohibido, cuando veo a senpai a mi lado mirándome tiernamente. "¿Quién…?" Se gira a la chica poniendo rápidamente una cara seria. Mi cuerpo vuelve a moverse antes de pensar detenidamente las acciones a tomar.

-Yo. Estamos saliendo, es mi novio – le digo, esperando desde el fondo de mi corazón que no me tiemble la voz para sonar creíble… –. Y no quiero que te le acerques más – "Por dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo…?" –, ¿vale?

-¡Ha! – se ríe la muchacha – Eso no te lo crees ni tú…

…

…

… "¿qué…?"

"¡¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?!"…

"¿Por qué coño está senpai tan cerca de mi? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Senpai, deja mis labios libres para preguntarte ¡qué coño estás haciendo!"

Porque la situación está así. Yo, muy confusa y muy tensa. Toda una multitud, también muy confusa. Una chica, alucinando en colores. Y, además. Un senpai cogiéndome por la cintura y con la otra mano acariciándome el pelo… y besándome.

…

…

Menos de una décima de segundo puede parecer horas. Al menos es lo que me está pareciendo a mí ahora mismo. "Con lo que me estaba constando que la mentira me quedase convincente, viene este ahora y hace que me olvide de todo."… "Espera… ¿la mentira? ¿Qué estábamos juntos? Uso~… ¿está cooperando? Creía que ese término no lo conocía…" "Pues vamos a darle más realismo."

Mi cuerpo se relajó, cuando comprendí las verdaderas intenciones de Kyouya-senpai. Mis manos se mueven con libertad por sus hombros, espalda, pelo, pecho… mientras nuestros labios juegan descaradamente.

Menos de una décima de segundo puede parecer horas. Pero más de una décima de segundo será una imagen eterna. Esta vez lo digo por la chica expectante.

En el momento de separarnos ambos expiramos, no puedo creer que huela tan bien. Inconscientemente me levanto un poquito para darle un pequeño roce de vuelta en los labios. Me separo para mirarlo bien, me fijo en él: así con el pelo algo desordenado (que yo se lo había despeinado) y esa mirada en sus ojos está tan, como llamarlo… ¿sexy?... ¿atractivo?... ¿cool?... Pasa sus dedos por mi (ya muy) enredado pelo. Sonríe ligeramente haciendo que pierda la concentración por un momento… Tiene que haber una palabra para describirlo mejor… Aparta su mirada de mí dirigiéndola hacia un lado, al advertirlo sigo su mirada yo también para contemplar a la chica atónita.

…

No sé cómo pero se ha resuelto… la chica ha dejado tranquilo a senpai, y yo sigo algo atontada por los acontecimientos recientes. Demasiadas cosa para unas pocas… ¿han sido horas? Ya no lo sé…

Estoy sentada intentando pensar en algo que tenga el más mínimo sentido… Esta noche han ocurrido demasiadas cosas juntas, aunque sinceramente es lo normal, al menos lo normal en el caso de mi Adrii 3. Veo al susodicho por la zona de baile, la conmoción generalizada (que no es para tanto) se ha disipado ya dejando que el aire corra. Llamo a Adrii y se acerca.

-Lo siento, amor. Esta fiesta ha sido una locura… no sé si para ti también, pero yo creo que me ha quitado varios años de vida – le digo cariñosamente a Adrii, que se sienta a mi lado –. Aunque me lo he pasado bien. ^^

-Me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien – dice abrazándome. Tras unos segundos me suelta, me pone una mano en la pierna y con la otra me coge del brazo –. Y ahora cuenta. Que hay con ese… Quiero que me cuentes todo.

-Aish, il mio amore… - le cojo de la barbilla acariciándole suavemente la pelusilla de hace 2 días – No te hagas ilusiones, que no hay nada. Era todo para que la tía esa le dejase a senpai.

-No me lo trago, ¿y ese beso? Ha sido increíble, por un momento he querido ser tú, tía. Era como si…

-No tienes remedio, ¿eh? – le digo mientras sonrió. Me caigo de cansancio – No hay nada pero tú no te lo vas a creer hoy, y yo tampoco tengo fuerzas para discutir…

Al fondo veo como Kyouya se acerca hacia nosotros para decirme que el chofer ya había llegado. "Estúpido niño rico, mira que molestar a estas horas al pobre hombre…Aunque sinceramente es una salvación." Asiento con la cabeza. Estoy que me caigo del sueño. Me levanto, le doy un abrazo a Adrii y cuando estamos saliendo por la puerta decorada me giro a echar una última mirada a la fiesta y veo a la gente… levanto la mano agitándola de lado a lado despidiéndome de todos.

Entramos en el coche cada uno a una punta en las ventanillas. Mirando el cielo oscuro y despejado intento contar las estrellas que están a la vista. "Kyou iro iro arimashita yo… Yuuichi."

* * *

Espero que os hayais reido tanto como yo al escribirlo. Y aquí os dejo el glosario ^^

Glosario

Ich bin Tom: Soy Tom.

Deuch nein: Alemán no

meine liebe: tengo entendido que significa "mi amor", pero no se aleman, asi que, puede ser que me equivoque...

Dare ga tasuketekudasai: Por favor que alguien me salve.

I m'ha mantingut parlant en Angles tota aquesta estona? L'odio: (catalán) ¿Y me ha tenido todo el rato hablando en inglés? Le odio.

Nantoka: de alguna manera

¿ne?: ¿a que si?

Odoroita, hontoni: realmente me sorprendí. (en lengua común)

Ore mo odorokimashita: Yo (de hombre) también me sorprendí. (en lengua formal)

Dare: Alguien/¿quien?

Danke: Gracias

bite :de nada / por favor

Nante yasashii na hito ne: pero que persona mas buena/amable.

Gomen soshite arigatou: lo siento y gracias.

Kimochii: que bien se siente

Sasuga Yukino: lo que se esperaba de ti, Yukino

Yabai: peligro, que mal.

Kyou iro iro arimashita yo… Yuuichi: Hoy han pasado muchas cosas, Yuuichi (nombre)

* * *

Ahora os quiero agredecer muchiiiiisimo a todos los reviews en serio, casí me haceis llorar T_T Sois la fuerza que necesito para continuar (:heart:)


End file.
